Time Trip
by AngelF18
Summary: After a wierd fortune telling Rogue finds herself waking up in 18oo's New Orleans, supposedly in the form of a past life. Will Rogue find her way home and will she learn the lesson of love the fortune teller predicted. Bad at summerizing.
1. Night Out

**Disclaimer: **sadly I don't own any of the characters

"_There is nothing in the world that beats Mardi Gras" _the young girl thought to herself as she strolled through the streets of New Orleans filled to the brim with people. Everywhere she looked she could see people in spectacular costumes waving banners, blowing on horns or tossing beads to the waiting partygoers in the balconies above. From what she could see, some of the balcony occupants had probably spent half the evening earning beads. The revelers who remained on the street seemed to be leading the crowds to the wider areas of the French Quarter where the parade was probably in full swing by now.

There were those in the crowd, like herself, who were not quite brave enough to dress in full costume and she spotted many silly hats and a variety of masks as people tried to fit in with the party spirit. The girl was actually quite proud of the mask she had purchased on a whim in a small antique shop just that morning. The mask was a small covering just the upper part of her face. It was a deep forest green and looked as if it could have come from a Venetian ballroom. A fancy gold scrollwork design ran across the green fabric making it shimmer if you caught it in the right light. The colors set of her pale skin and made her emerald eyes sparkle. When she had seen it in the shop a weird impulse had come over her and she knew she just had to have it. Reaching up she gave the string tying it in place a final tug to make sure it was firmly in place and set off through the crowd in search of her friends.

"Like Rogue over here!"

She had not gone far when a familiar voice reached her ears over the noise of the crowd. Turning to her left she picked her way through the sea of people until a pretty little brunette came into view, along with a very large dark haired man and a man who looked like he was wearing a fuzzy blue monster costume but that Rogue knew was actually how he looked all the time.

"Kitty, A'm so glad ya saw me cause ah liked to never have found ya in this mess," Rogue smiled, her Mississippi accent very pronounced as she greeted her best friend.

She didn't have to ask how Kitty had recognized her, Rogue knew her auburn hair with the white streaks in front were a sure fire give away. Since the unique blend of color was natural, Rogue always was secretly proud of her hair. Today she had even let Kitty talk her into wearing her hair up and curled in the back with the white streaks falling in soft curls around her masked face. Rogue had to admit the effect was quite stunning.

"Like totally it's so crazy out here. I've barely been able to like keep up," Kitty answered.

It never failed to amaze Rogue just how many times Kitty could throw the word "like" into a sentence. Rogue remembered a time when she had first moved to into Professor Xavier's school for mutants and was assigned Kitty as a roommate how the habit had really gotten on her nerves. Rogue had always been a loner since her mutant abilities had developed and made it impossible for her to touch anyone without draining their energy, memories and powers out of them. It was because of this she constantly went around covered in clothes from head to toe and had to wear gloves even in the warmest weather. Usually her power and attitude kept people away but the perky little brunette, with the ability to phase through solid objects, had not given up trying to get to know her. After a while the two had grown close and Kitty made it easier for the other students to try to get know Rogue better, a fact that Rogue was grateful for.

"So what about you guys, havin' fun so far?" Rogue asked the two men standing beside her.

"It is so exciting," her half-brother Kurt was the first to answer in his thick German accent," It is so vonderful to be able to valk around vithout having to hide."

With his unusual appearance of being covered in soft blue fur, Kurt was always forced to wear a special watch the professor had manufactured that projected a holographic image that made him look normal. The group laughed together at all the "nice costume" compliments he was receiving, each one causing a huge smile to appear on Kurt's face. Rogue was happy for her brother, the two having grown quite close in the years they had been at Xavier's. They had a deep bond after being abandoned and treated badly by their mother Mystic, and each took comfort in the fact that no matter what they each had someone to call family. Kurt really deserved to have fun on this vacation.

A nod of the head and a simple "Da" was the only reply Rogue received from Kitty's boyfriend Piotr. For such a big guy the Russian was actually quite shy. Everyone at the mansion had been shocked when a few months after leaving the Acolytes and joining the X-men the tall quite Russian began dating the small talkative Kitty. Rogue had to admit even she was not really sure how the two hooked up but was happy that the couple seemed to make it work. Hey there had to be something to the whole opposites attract thing right?

"So where is the rest of the team?" rogue asked since she didn't see Scott or Jean anywhere around. Also missing seemed to be the other adult members of their party.

" Well Jean and Scott like already went down to the parade route a couple of hours ago, Scott said he wanted to like get a good place to view the floats. The professor said we could have a choice of things to do, since he can always keep track of us mentally or use Logan. He said we can go down to the parades or we could like wander around as long as we stay in groups and meet back up here at the hotel. Then he left with Logan and Ororo to meet up with the other two. I am totally going to check out the shops I saw the cutest outfits in some of the windows, and like Piotr and Kurt are going with me, you should come too." Kitty finished her speech by linking elbows with Piotr and clapping Kurt on the back.

The two boys did not seem to be thrilled and Kurt turned to her with pleading eyes, "please say zat you vant to go to ze parade and you need someone to take you zere," he begged. Piotr looked like he would have been thrilled to make the same request but knew he couldn't without hurting Kitty's feelings.

"Sorry ah wasn't really interested in the parade and ah really don't want to go sit around with Scott and Jean," Rogue said with a smile," since we all seem to be here ah'll join you guys."

"Now _chere_ you go and hurt Remy's feelin's not even ask'n where _moi_ was, and after Remy went through all dat trouble talkin' de professor into dis trip," came a smooth Cajun voice from behind her.

Rogue froze in place, small shivers running up and down her back. Turning around she came face to face with a very handsome young man. Remy Lebeau was tall and thin with long muscular legs that were being shown off quite nicely by the pair of jeans he wore. Beneath his well-fitted tee shirt she could almost see every inch of his well-toned chest. Despite the warm weather he had on a long tattered brown trench coat that he never seemed to be able to do without. He moved with the grace of a cat, his shaggy auburn hair, only a shade different from her own, falling down over the rugged features of his face. His lips were turned up in his trademark cocky grin that always appeared to make other girls melt on the spot. Yet it was neither his body nor his smile that always arrested her attention, it was his eyes. Those burning pools of crimson that seemed to be fixed in a starless night sky, they always held her captive and seemed to see right through her.

It took a moment to realize she had been staring to long at him and she mentally kicked herself for allowing him to affect her that way.

"Maybe ah didn't ask Swamp Rat because ah don't care where ya were at, did ya ever think of that?" she replied smoothly.

"Ahh, now dat really hurt, _chere_, and here Remy thought dat you were gonna be nice on dis trip," Remy replied raising his hand to his heart but

keeping his grin in place, "Plus Remy always care where you are."

"Well nobody ask'd ya to, and besides ah thought ah ask'd ya to leave meh alone," she tried but failed to keep a smile from creeping to her face.

The fact was she actually liked Remy Lebeau, also known as Gambit, since their misadventure in New Orleans a year ago on a mission to save his

father. The two seemed to reach an unspoken understanding with each other that turned to friendship when Remy joined the team with Piotr about

two months after. They actually had a lot in common and Remy seemed to be the only person who really understood her.

"Remy tries but he just can't resist such a _belle femme _such as yourself."

Truth be told Rogue had fascinated Remy from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. He had been fighting the X-men using his power

of charging playing cards, though he could use any non-organic item, with kinetic energy to turn it into an explosive when he found himself face

to face with the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Trying to distract her, he had handed her a King of Hearts card, but became so distracted

by looking into her deep emerald eyes that he didn't realize he'd charged it. The fact that he had slipped up surprised him and he beat a hasty retreat and thanked god she'd had the sense to throw the card away. From that moment he wanted her even when he found out she was untouchable. At first he thought it was the thrill of getting the ungettable get, as a former thief a challenge like that was almost too much to resist. Yet the more time he spent with her the more he began to realize that his feelings were much deeper. He had never felt anything like this before

and slowly the idea of being the ladies man that everyone thought he was no longer had the same appeal it once did. Rogue though never seemed

to want more then friendship, he tried to get closer but she always closed herself off. His only choice was to wait and continue to hope his efforts

to show how much he cared payed off.

"Hey, Swamp Rat!"

The sound of her voice and the gloved hand that was waving in front of his face brought him back to the present.

"Were ya even listening," Rogue asked, " Ah said we are all gonna walk along and look at the shops, are ya gonna come?"

"After you _cherie_, Remy will follow you anywhere," he smirked and with that the group set off down the street.

A/N: Well that was the first chapter. I know not much happened but I always feel I have to do the whole explanation thing. This is my first attempt at fanfic and I hope to make the next chapters a little better and get them up quickly. I really hope

To get some reviews and please be kind to this poor humble wannabe writer :)


	2. Sounded Like a Good Idea

**A/N: Thanks to Laceylou76 and RogueNya for giving me my first two reviews.**

One hour and ten shops later Rogue was seriously regretting her decision to follow Kitty. The girl was relentless when it came to shopping. Rogue's mind whirled with all the souvenirs she had been asked to give an opinion on. Kurt had declared that Kitty was using an unusual form of torture and teleported himself to the parade. Rogue couldn't see very much of Piotr behind all the boxes and bags he was carrying but his eyes gave the impression that he would like nothing better than to disappear. Even Remy looked strained though he still offered polite comments like "_Oui_, dat color is very nice _chaton_," or, " _Non_, Remy wouldn' suggest gettin dat pieced, less y' want Piotr to have a heart attack." After this comment Rogue had finally decided she'd had enough.

"Kitty ah'm headed outside for some air," she yelled already making a beeline for the door before her friend could voice a protest.

"Remy t'ink he'll join y', _chere_," Remy said as he shot a sympathetic smile and wave to Piotr, who was staring after the two wistfully.

It felt much better to be outside even with all the noise and traffic. Closing her eyes for a moment she inhaled a deep breath that was filled with the scent of cigarettes, bourbon and Cajun spices. Smiling to herself she knew that the scents hadn't come from the night air but rather from the man who was now standing silently beside her. Opening her eyes she saw him staring at her with an amused expression on his face.

"Something funny, Swamp Rat?"

"_Non_, just enjoyin' de view."

"Well ya aint doin' a great job at it, considerin' it's over there," she smiled and indicated the busy street in front of them.

"Now dat depends on what Remy wants to see don't it," his cocky grin leaped onto his face, " Care to take a walk, _cherie_?" he inquired and offered her his arm.

"If it keeps Kitty from draggin' meh to another shop, gladly," she reached up and laid her hand on the sleeve of his coat.

They walked together for a short time in silence. Rogue couldn't quite help the content felling that washed over her as her steps fell in perfect sync with Remy's. She hated to admit it to herself but the natural happiness she was feeling now only seemed to come when she was around Remy. She knew she couldn't offer him anything, a man like Remy needed a girl he could touch, someone he could hold without fear for his life. That didn't stop her from wondering though what it would feel like to touch him, especially now when she could feel the muscles in his arm through the material of her gloves and the fabric of his trench coat.

She turned her head, pushing the idea from her mind. She was only torturing herself. There was no use in spending her time wondering about something and someone she could never really have.

"_Chere_."

They had been quite so long that the sound of his voice startled her out of her thoughts. Turning her head towards him her eyes were meet by red-on-black eyes staring intently down into hers.

"Remy knows, _chere_, y' like him more den y'r lettin' on, he can feel it comin' off y' in waves.

Damn she forgot about his empathetic abilities.

"Remy also knows dat y'r scared, dere ain't nothin' to be scared of. Remy is more den willin' to take any risk if it means gettin to be with y', Roguey." He was smiling and using one of his playful names for her but she could see in his eyes he was being perfectly serious.

"Sugah, ya know it ain't that simple and it would never work. Ah could never risk hurtin' ya and ah couldn' live with mahself if ah did."

He had tried to have this conversation with her before, many times, and she knew it would always end the same. She had known for a long time Remy wanted more then friendship, he had tried so hard to show how serious he was about her even going so far as to sneak a kiss once, but she knew she had to keep pushing him away if only for his own safety. Rogue wouldn't tie him to a girl that could kill him with a touch, because eventually they would only just hurt each other, either emotionally or physically. He would need to be with some one someone in a physical sense eventually, they both knew it.

Remy had stayed silent, but the little piece of him in her head that she'd gotten from absorbing him once kept telling her to give him a chance that they could do it.

"No ah can't," she hadn't meant to speak out loud and she could see Remy was going to start to say something. She needed a distraction from this conversation and glancing desperately around her she found it in the form of a fortuneteller's shop across the street.

"Hey look a fortune-teller, a've always wanted to have mine told," she said with a maybe a little too much enthusiasm, her eyes quietly begging him to not try to continue with what he was going to say.

He appeared to understand and with a sigh he lead the two of them across the street through the crowd. Once they reached the door Rogue immediately started to go in but paused when she noticed that Remy wasn't going to follow her.

"Ain't ya comin'?"

"_Non_, Remy just wait here."

"Are ya scared, Swamp Rat"

She got her answer as he began to shuffle his feet and she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. The great Remy Lebeau, who prided himself of not being afraid of anything, was afraid of a fortune-teller. The seriousness of their conversation before was completely lost as she began to laugh.

"Look _chere_," he said his red eyes flashing, " Remy was raised on de bayou, and he learned dat dere are just some t'ings y' just don't go messin' with."

Seeing the angry hurt look on his face, Rogue searched around for a way to soothe his feelings, since she knew many people could be superstitious. Still smiling she touched his covered arm.

"Look sugh, ah understand. Ah don't really believe it but Ah think it would be fun. Ah think ah see a bar over there though," she said pointing to a building a little ways down the street where she could see men drinking and playing poker through one of the windows, " Why don't ya go over there and play a hand and ah meet ya right back here in about thirty minutes when ah'm done."

"Y' sure?" he seemed to brighten and visibly relax at the prospect of showing off his poker skills.

"Ah'm sure."

"Only on one condition," he said.

"And what's that, Swamp Rat?"

"Dat _moi cherie_ let's Remy buy her somet'ing with all his winnin's, since she such a _tres belle femme_."

"Whatever Swamp Rat, ya ain't won anything yet."

"Remy will, see y' in a bit," and with a wink and a slight mocking bow he set off, while Rogue turned and headed into the shop.

**A/N: There we go chapter two. I hope the accents aren't to bad they are really hard to write. **


	3. At the Time

_Man was it dark in this place_, was the first thing Rogue noticed. She was standing in what appeared to be a small waiting room in the front of the shop. A just a few lanterns hanging from the rafters above her head illuminated the room. In the little light they provided she could see a counter and a chair by the window, everything else though was cast in shadows. For a brief second she started to reconsider her idea, but quickly shook it off, after all they probably kept it like this to set the right mystical atmosphere for the tourists.

"Hello," she called for she couldn't see anybody waiting behind the counter.

Rogue waited, impatiently tapping her foot, but there was no response. A little irritated, she shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave but was stopped when she almost collided with a girl who had been standing behind her.

Rogue couldn't help the startled yelp that escaped her lips, as she demanded, "Where did ya come from?"

The girl merely gave a small rise of her shoulders as if to say "Been there the whole time should have seen me" and without a word walked around to the other side of the counter.

Though it was hard, Rouge could see that the girl had skin the color of bronze that glowed in the light from above. Rogue had the idea that this girl reminded her of the gypsies she had read about in stories. Her long brown hair was loose and fell in cascading waves down to the small of her back. In the reflecting light Rogue could just make out the hazel colored eyes that looked her up and down in question.

"Ah'd like to have mah fortune told," Rogue said a bit harshly. Now that she had recovered from her shock she was annoyed the girl hadn't apologized.

The girl lifted her head as if hearing something then once again returned to looking at Rogue, as if she didn't know what to make of her. Then very slowly she lifted one hand and held it in front of her palm up. Rogue was debating on whether or not she was supposed to take it when the other hand also went up. In the palm of this hand rested a deck of cards. Confused it took Rogue a moment to realize the girl was asking if she wanted a palm or tarot reading. Still annoyed at the girl not speaking, though know she was now more apt to believe that the girl couldn't, she pointed to the deck.

"Ah'll take cards."

The girl nodded and motioned for her to follow as she disappeared through a door that Rogue hadn't noticed in the wall behind the counter. A small frown creased Rogue's brow but she figured she'd already come this far might as well go on. This place was defiantly starting to give her the creep vibe though.

The room the girl motioned her into was a lot different from the first. It was lit with candles of all shapes and sizes that were spread across every available surface. Rogue couldn't help but note the fire hazard as she studied the various dried plants and herbs that hung upside down from the rafters giving the room its perfumed scent. Along the back wall sat an old antique bookcase with each shelf full of jars of different shapes. Some she could tell were newer because they had clearly marked labels that gleamed in the candlelight. The older ones had labels that time and constant use had worn away or lost completely so that you couldn't tell what they contained. By the looks of some of the contents of the jars Rogue wasn't sure if she ever wanted to know what was in them. Over all the effect was quite impressive and it was everything she expected to see in a place like this. "_At least ya gettin your money's worth_" she thought to herself. Finally her gaze fell to the middle of the room where a simple wooden table sat, covered in what looked to be an old scarf, and two rickety chairs one of which was occupied by an old woman.

The woman gestured to Rogue to take a seat in the chair opposite her. As Rogue slowly approached the table she took the opportunity to study her. The woman's skin was the color of mocha and remarkably unwrinkled, making it hard for Rogue to determine her exact age. Her only clue was the woman's beautiful silver gray hair that was pulled back into an intricately braided knot at the back of her head. The woman smiled, a smile that seem to soften her features even more and lit up her eyes with an inner fire. Her eyes would have even made Remy gasp because they had pupils as white as a new fallen snow and scaleras of a pale powder blue.

"I've been wondering when you'd finally get here Rogue," she said her voice sounding like the tinkling of tiny bells.

"How did ya know mah name?" Rogue asked startled

"I know a lot of things such as I knew you would be coming I just didn't know when. I believe you have come to have your fortune read, am I right?" She handed Rogue back the deck of cards she had chosen, " I need you to shuffle these please and cut them into three piles." Rogue took them and began to do as she was told.

"So may ah ask what your name is and ah don't recognized your accent are ya not from around here?" she asked as she shuffled hoping to fight her unease with mindless small talk.

"You are very perceptive, I am not from around New Orleans. I come from many places and the way I speak is a mix of them all. I also have many names but you may address me as S'ayapo," the woman replied as she took the stacks one by one from Rogue's hand and placed them on the table in front of them. "Now I need you to pick one of the stacks."

Looking at each of them carefully she went with her gut and chose the stack to he left, this was all getting really weird. S'ayapo took the stack and began placing the cards face up. Rogue noticed something wrong though and was quick to point it out.

"Hey those ain't tarot cards, they're just regular playin' cards ah thought ah was gettin mah fortune read?"

"You are and yes they are regular playing cards," she answered calmly still laying down cards, " I see you did not know that playing cards could also be used to tell fortunes, I don't use them often but I get the felling these suit you better." As she said this she looked at Rogue as if testing her reaction, which Rogue didn't understand.

"No ah didn't," was all she could think to say a she looked down at the Queen of Hearts that stood before her.

"That is you," S'ayapo explained, studying the layout before her, " You have a great future in front of you Rogue. I see you achieving wonderful goals others found impossible and being important in many people's lives. There is one thing though that I see you are afraid of…" Here she paused and Rogue found herself leaning forward captivated.

"You have the possibility for great love Rogue, but you push it away, you always have."

Rogue reeled back as if she had been burned or slapped, " Well ya'll would too lady if your very touch was poison that could kill somebody," she spat.

"No it is your fear that keeps you prisoner, not your skin. You will always be able to touch the one you love in many ways," once again she stopped and looked deeply into Rogue's eyes, "This is not the first time this has happened, you have lived many lives before this one, I can see it, but somewhere your soul has forgotten something you learned in one of them. From what I can see only once before has this problem occurred and you must learn the lesson again, go back to move forward."

She stood and went to the bookcase at the back of the room. Looking at the jars carefully she selected a small blue jar with a faded label and brought it down. Rogue saw her reach one slender hand into the top and pull out looked to be a handful of rust colored dirt, then replacing the jar she returned to the table.

"You must go back and learn," she repeated then began to chant over the pile in her hand.

"Learn what?"

The woman stopped chanting and her white eyes focused on something beyond Rogues shoulder though when the young girl turned she could see nothing there.

"Your destiny," was all S'ayapo said simply.

"What destiny," Rogue stammered she was now well and truly frightened, maybe Remy had been right about this, "Look ah gotta go."

She rose from her seat but before she could turn to leave S'ayapo tossed the powder into the air above Rogue's head. Rogue tried to shield herself since she had no idea what was going on , but the powder simply settled around her. She began to feel light headed and panicking tried to move but found she couldn't. Fearful green eyes meet with vibrant, all-knowing white ones across the table as the old woman flipped over the last card. The last thing Rogue could remember seeing was the King of Hearts before the darkness took over.

**A/N: well there is chapter three, man Rogue is really not good at reading the signs, and can she really recognize what she has to learn? I hope to get chapter four up soon but am still rough drafting it. Please feel free to review I appreciate the feedback. : )**


	4. Morning Sunshine

The next thing Rogue was aware of was a splitting headache. Her head felt as if it had been hit by a two-by-four. What had happened? She had a vague memory of being in a weird shop but other then that it was hard to concentrate on the details through the pain. Had she passed out? It wasn't like her but she wondered if even now she was lying sprawled out on somebody's floor. Shifting a little she could feel that the floor wasn't as hard as she would expect it to be, instead it was rather soft and yielding beneath her. Her sense of unease was growing and she couldn't help but think that something seriously wasn't right. Very carefully she pulled her aching body into a sitting position and despite the throbbing in her head slowly opened her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that was streaming into the room her mouth nearly hit the floor.

She was in a beautiful bedroom; the walls were a very pale yellow with a white trim border that seemed to glow in the sunlight. Following the direction of the light with her eyes she caught the barely perceptible movement of light ivory curtains. Across the wall to her left there were three large French doors that could only have led out to a balcony. One door was open and a cool breeze made its way in carrying with it the happy notes of some bird outside she could not see.

Even though the room was rather big Rogue could see it actually had very few pieces of furniture or decorations. There was a mahogany dresser and wardrobe on the wall to her right and a small writing desk across the room next to a door. The last piece was the mahogany bed she appeared to be occupying at the moment, with its snowy white sheets and cream comforter.

Rogue took in all these details in a moment and came to one conclusion. The room was nice but it held a major drawback: it wasn't her hotel room. Where was she?

Desperately Rogue searched her mind for an explanation. The first thing that came to mind was Remy. Hadn't she agreed to meet him somewhere, if that Swamp Rat had pulled something stupid like their first trip to Mardi Gras he was going to need more then some glowing pieces of paper to keep him safe. Her anger was starting to get worked up when the reasonable side of her brain decided to step in and remind her that her logic was flawed. Yes Remy could do something like this but he wouldn't have wanted to risk the beating he knew would accompany it, plus if he valued his life he wouldn't pull this stunt in the same town that Logan was in.

Frustrated beyond belief and still in pain she banged her fists on the bed and cried out, " Where the hell am ah?"

As if to answer her question a knock sounded on the door across from her and s familiar voice called " Can I come in?" and without even waiting for an answer Kitty opened the door and stepped into the room. Well at least it looked like Kitty, the hoop skirt was really throwing Rogue off. Was there a costume party Rogue hadn't heard about? She knew people wore costumes at night but in the middle of the day?

"Honestly Annabelle your still in bed?" this weird Kitty said with a slight impatient tapping of her foot, " You were supposed to be dressed an hour ago now we might be late."

"Dressed for what? Kitty would ya care ta explain ta meh what's goin' on." Rogue asked but the young girl ignored her as she began pulling out pieces of clothing like a madwoman from the dresser.

"Is she ready?" came another voice Rogue recognized from the hallway. Good she thought Jean's here and even though Miss Perfect annoyed her to no end Jean would at least be able to explain what was going on.

The tall redhead with moss green eyes appeared in the doorway dressed in the same attire as Kitty, " Is Annabelle ready Uncle Charles will be upset if we are late.

Then again thought Rogue maybe not.

Her head was really starting to hurt now as she said, "Look Kitty, Jean, ah'm not really in the mood right now ta play games, so would ya'll please tell meh what's goin' on."

Both girls looked at her in confusion, Kitty froze in place with arms full of clothes and Jean finally asked a little unsurely, " Who are Kitty and Jean, Annabelle? Are you feeling alright?"

"I knew dad shouldn't have let her stay so late at the ball last night. The room was to hot and now she's sick," the little brunette said to the redhead under her breath.

That was it Rogue was done being nice.

"Ah don't know what kinda sick games ya'll are tryin' ta play but ah'm not amused," she yelled getting up out of the bed noticing for the first time the weird nightgown she was wearing, "Now where am ah and why the hell do ya'll keep calling meh Annabelle?"

"Honey that's your name, Annabelle Manette Devereux," Kitty said her face growing dark with concern.

"I'm going to go back downstairs and tell Uncle to go on forward without us, Krispin will drive us." Jean said her voice shaking a little.

_Back _and _Forward_ the words sparked something in Rogues mind. She desperately clung to the thought bringing it slowly into a clearer picture in her mind. Then as if a curtain lifted it all came back to her, the fortuneteller, the reading and the weird dust. "_You must go back to move forward_" she could hear S'ayapo's voice ringing in her ears and a knot began to form in her stomach. She turned her head to look at both girls carefully taking in every detail of their dresses, their hair in intricate braids and curls, and the sounds of horses now coming in through the open window. It couldn't be, it was impossible.

Rogue found her mouth suddenly dry but she somehow managed to form the question she really needed to know the answer to, "What is today's date?"

It was the redhead, who answered, "Today is The 23rd of May, 1855."

1855? Rogue felt the ground fall out from under her and she swayed unsteadily on her feet. The two girls were quickly by her side, gently leading her over to the writing desks chair so the cool breeze could hit her. Once they helped her sit down both girls backed away trying to observe and figure out what to do next.

Rogue could only stare blankly out the door into the street below. She was defiantly still in New Orleans, she could tell by the buildings outside but it was New Orleans over a hundred and fifty years in the past. Rogue wanted to close her eyes and tell herself it was all a miserable dream but she knew it was no use; it all was to real to be a dream. She could feel panic starting to rise in her chest but pushed firmly back down; she had to stay calm and think if she didn't want to stay trapped in the past.

Carefully she brought S'ayapo's words to her mind. The woman had said she apparently had to relearn a lesson from a past life and guessing that she was being told her name was Annabelle Devereux this must be it. Turning her head she gazed at the two girls who were watching her intently. It was so weird to know they were her friends and at the same time not her friends. She had read somewhere a long time ago that the people in your current life were probably people who were involved with you in a past life, just maybe connected to you differently, this appeared to be true in this case.

Rogue gave a small sigh and resigned herself to the only option that seemed open to her. She would have to play along and hope she found whatever it was S'ayapo had wanted her to find, it was the only way to get home.

Speaking slowly she addressed the tall redhead, "Ah'm sorry ah guess ah'm just not mahself this morning, ah wouldn't want us ta be late for whatever so ah guess ya better help meh dress." She was proud of herself and even managed to summon up a small smile, which set the girls at ease.

The little brunette immediately jumped into action, " I know just which dress you should wear to the picnic, you remember now the one at the Monroe place." Setting down the clothes she had on the bed she ran over, and before Rogue could stop her grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Rogue closed her eyes and waited for the screams and the sensation of draining the poor girl dry, hating herself already for causing this poor girl pain. She was surprised when nothing happened, and opening her eyes she saw the girl staring at her.

"Are you sure your alright?" she asked

Rogue nodded her head for the first time a ray of hope had opened up in this nightmare, she could touch. For the first time in her life she felt free. This past life thing may not be so bad after all, at least it would be interesting if nothing else.

The girl shrugged and Rogue looked over to the redhead who was proudly holding out a corset and setting a crinoline hoop skirt on the floor in front of her.

Oh yeah, Rogue sighed at the sight of the clothes, this is defiantly going to be interesting.

**A/N: Yeah chapter four is done. This one was hard for me it just did not want to work out right, but I got it and am already at work on the next chapter. Rogue is about to run into some more people she "knows" especially someone very special but not quite the way she expected :) **


	5. Little Surprises

**A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers, you guys are making this all fun and worth it.**

In the time it took the little brunette Kathleen and the redheaded Jane to get her dressed, Rouge tried to glean as much information about her situation as she could without once again putting the girls on guard.

Luckily the girls were both very talkative and as far as she could tell Annabelle was the oldest child of Charles Devereux, a man who made his money operating a shipping business. Kathy was her younger sister and Jane was her cousin by marriage. Rogue couldn't tell what had happened to Annabelle's mother but secretly regretted that not even here would she get a chance to know a mother. The last two members of the family, the girls younger brother Krispin and their cousin Samuel, waited impatiently in the hall below if the constant "hurry ups" were any indication.

The biggest thing Rogue learned though was that corset shirts and actual corsets were not even close to the same thing. She could barley breathe as Kathy pulled tighter on the strings, causing Rogues nails to dig into the wood of the dresser for balance.

"Ah think it's tight enough Ki…. Kathy." Rogue said through gritted teeth.

"It's barely at nineteen inches and the dress has an eighteen inch waist. If you just hold your stomach in a touch more."

If she held in any more she was sure her lungs were going to explode. She was just contemplating what would happen to Kitty and her friendship if she killed her in this life when she felt a small booted foot on the small of her back and the sharp pull of strings. Rogue had a quick painful intake of air, while Kathy tied the strings with a flourish and a smug "all done" smile.

Rogue wanted to say something but wasn't sure she could with the tightness in her chest and the little stars now dancing before her eyes. As she tried to recover the girls began putting on other garments. Rogue could feel strings tied at her waist, buttons being fastened and pins going into her hair. Once the final button was done the girls stepped back to survey their work while Rogue wondered if she could walk now that she felt like she was two hundred pounds.

Rogue turned slowly to survey herself in the wardrobe mirror. She was wearing a pretty cream colored gown embroidered with small pink flowers, not really her style but nice nonetheless. She found it kind of ironic that now she could touch and was forced to wear more clothes then she had ever worn in her life for the only skin showing was that beneath her small capped sleeves to her matching cream cotton gloves. What was a real shock was that her hair in it braids was not auburn with white bangs. It was still auburn but it was laced all the way through with platinum stripes, making her hair look like glowing fire.

"You look beautiful, you must feel just like a princess," came Kathy's breathless sigh.

"Ah feel like a tent," Rogue couldn't help but shot back causing Kathy to pout and Jane to try to control a fit of giggles. Rogue was actually starting to like Jane. She was a little clumsy and had dropped quite a few things; maybe that was why Jean worked so hard to be perfect.

"Are you ladies coming or not," came a voice from downstairs.

"Well Ah guess it's time ta get this show going," Rogue whispered to herself as she followed the other to girls out the door.

oooXXXooo

Navigating the stairs had been fun, when Rogue could not even see her feet, but she somehow made it down and was standing in front of a carriage waiting for her turn to be helped in by the two gentlemen standing there.

It was weird seeing a version of Scott without his every present glasses or visor, especially since this version also had a little pencil thin mustache. He tried to look sternly at the late girls but his pretty hazel eyes melted at his wife's playful smile and apology of a slight peck on the cheek. Krispin looked just like Kurt's holographic image except his hair was a light brown color. Rogue made a mental not to suggest him trying to dye his fur that color. As he held out his hand to help Rogue up into the seat she suddenly had the impulse to hug him, since she always wanted to hug Kurt and didn't know when she'd get another chance to get so close.

"What was that for?" he couldn't help but ask as she pulled away a confused smile on his face.

"Ah just so glad your always my brother and ah'm sorry for bein' late."

He shrugged and handed her up and she carefully took a seat next to Kathy, trying to keep her skirt from hitting her in the face. The two guys hopped up into the drivers seat and the group was on its way. Samuel and Krispin talked of horse and games and Kathy and Jane talked about all the latest gossip so Rogue contented herself with watching the scenes go by since the carriage was open. They drove through town and soon buildings gave way to rich green countryside. She watched them pass buy woods and swamps, so engrossed was she that she almost missed out on the conversation until Kathy said, " and just think tomorrow daddy's going to announce Annabelle's engagement at dinner tomorrow."

"Engagement?" Rogue's head whipped around and her attention was fully on the girl beside her.

"Don't be so modest Annabelle everyone knows Colin Monroe has been courting you for months now and daddy thinks the joining of his plantation with the shipping yard will be quite profitable."

Rogue felt like she was going to be sick. She was engaged to someone she had know idea about, what if she was stuck here, married to someone she didn't like. She was still thinking this over when the carriage came to a sudden halt.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Jane as Samuel climbed down from the seat, Krispin starting to do the same.

"We are almost there, but it looks like a branch has fallen across the road. We will have to move it before we can keep going around the bend, it shouldn't take too long it doesn't look that big."

Kathy and Jane watched as the men started to work on the branch in the road and Rogue might have done the same if it wasn't for the tingling feeling crawling up her spine. They were being watched, she could feel it, but it didn't seem like a malicious type of watch just a curious one. She turned her head quickly to the woods on the other side of the carriage, just in time to what looked like coat disappearing into the trees. Her heart started beating faster for she could think of only one person who could move that way. Scanning the trees she could see nothing though except for the faint outline of a small white house very far away for the road. Before she could make out anything further though she could feel the carriage start again and the group was once again on their way.

OooXXXooo

They really hadn't been far from their destination because no sooner had the carriage started then it had turned up the drive to a beautiful antebellum mansion.

"Look Annabelle, there's Colon and father it looks like he has come out to greet the soon to be lady of the house," squealed Kathy.

Rogue looked up to see a very handsome blond gentleman standing on the front steps. As the carriage came to a stop he came forward and offered her his hand. He had the most startling blue eyes Rogue had ever seen and she couldn't help staring at them as he helped her down.

"Welcome Miss. Devereux. I have been waiting here quite a while for you to arrive."

"We had a slight problem on the road and it took us a minute ta fix it," she answered sounding stupid to her own ears.

"Well I hope you won't always keep me waiting, dearest," he said as he kissed the back of her hand. " Please make yourself at home since I unfortunately have to greet my other guest but rest assured I will find you later." With one last glance he walked away towards the others. Rogue made her way towards the other man on the stairs. Charles was standing leaning heavily on his cane as his oldest daughter walked toward him. Rogue liked the way the Professor looked with thick white hair and was happy to see him standing.

"Jane told me you weren't feeling well this morning Annie," he said with genuine concern, " Are you sure your feeling better now?"

"Yes it was just a spell, Father," Rogue said trying to use a suitable name to call him and must have hit the right one for he nodded his head and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked through a large foyer to a set of double doors leading to an incredibly large back lawn. People were milling about, walking though garden paths or seated under trees eating food. The delicious sent of barbequed pork drifted in the air.

" I will leave you to your fun, dear," Charles said, " but please stay out of the sun and if you feel at all unwell come get me." He released her hand and went to join a group of gentlemen discussing politics on the other side of the porch.

Rogue stood still for a moment trying to think of what she should possibly do next. There were people watching her and whispering. Other groups merely were engrossed with talking about Southern rights. Rogue wished she could just find a corner to slink away to. She began to walk down one of the paths leading to what could only be a garden since it was lined with fragrant flowers. It wasn't until she was out of sight of a lot of the others that she came across a young boy, who looked to be about nine years old, sitting alone on a wooden garden bench. He looked about as uncomfortable as Rogue felt and she decided maybe she could sit here for a while since he obviously was as much into this as she was. Plus there was something oddly familiar about the way the young boys hands were crossed against his chest and the frown upon his face.

"Mind if ah join ya?" she said to the small head of dark curly hair.

Bright blue eyes turned up to meet hers as the boy regarded her up and down. Then almost imperceptivity his nostrils twitched as if he was trying to get her scent. "Suit yourself lady," came the boys reply as he shrugged his shoulders.

Rogue took a seat beside him and the boy went back to studying the ground. She didn't know why but she felt she had to break the ice with this bored little boy.

"Not much fun here is it?"

"Not really," he said as gruffly as a nine-year old could, " My dad made me come. He is doing business with the guy who owns this place."

Rogue liked this kid he was not at all impressed with anything around him.

"Look guess ah outta introduce mahself, ah'm Annabelle Devereux," she said as she held her hand out toward him. The boy looked stunned for a second and eyeballed her hand. Rogue realized then that ladies back in this time didn't shake hands but she didn't pull her hand away. Regarding it carefully the boy looked at her one more time before a smile tugged at his lips and he took her hand in his smaller one.

"James. James Howlett," he said briskly.

_James Howlett_. Why did that name sound so familiar to her? Searching her memory she remembered a time she had gone into the Professor's office after one of his sessions with Logan. Logan had lost most of his memories at some point and he sometimes worked with the Professor to try to retrieve something. That day a file had been left by accident on the desk and rogue couldn't help but be curious. It seemed the only thing the Professor had been able to find out that day was Wolverines real birth name.

Turning in shock again to look at the young boy with the bright blue eyes next to her Rouge couldn't believe it.

He was Logan.

**A/N: So I know our favorite Cajun has yet to make an actual appearance yet since I'm not yet ready for him, but he has made his presence briefly known. We did find Logan though and trust me even I didn't expect him like this when I started writing. Now Rogue really has a few things to deal with. I hope to get the next chapter up soon but got a pretty busy weekend so may take a while so I beg patience and keep those review coming : )**


	6. Big Shocks

A/N: The reviews have been great and very inspiring. I hope this chapter doesn't offend everyone because I am bringing up the issue of slavery, I don't want to but it is important to my story, but don't worry all of our favorite heroes and heroines are against it.

Rogue was trying very hard to keep the shocked expression from creeping onto her face. She was sitting their looking at the boy who would one day grow up to be a man that was like a father to her. She had known Logan was older then he looked but she hadn't thought this old. The little face was turned towards her silently waiting for her to say something.

"James. That's a nice name, Ah like it," was the only thing she could think of.

"Well I don't," came his terse reply, "I think it's a wussy name."

"Maybe ya got a nickname ya like better?" Rogue suggested as she tried to hide a smile at the boy's serious face.

"No. Most people call me little kid names like Jim or Jimmy. They say it fits with how small I am. One day though I'm going to be so tall and strong that everyone will be afraid of calling me Lil Jimmy. I'll have a mans name too like…like…" here he faltered since he hadn't really thought of what a "real man's" name should be.

"Like Logan?" Rogue supplied as she thought of the short gruff man she knew. Well James would get to be two out of three one day and that couldn't be bad.

He seemed to consider it a moment his whole face twisted in thought before a smile broke across it.

"Logan. I like that it sounds tuff. I think I'd like it better if you called me that," he said with the certainty all little kids seemed to have after they feel they have made an important decision, "Your alright lady, you know that. You don't think it's silly that I hate my name and don't question me about changing it. Is there a nickname you like to be called?"

Rogue did smile at this because she knew she seemed to have reached a common ground with this little version of Logan and gained his trust. She thought for a moment about giving him her normal name but since she didn't know how it would affect the future decided against it.

"Since Ah got to help ya pick a name why don't ya pick one out for meh?"

The blue eyes widened with excitement as if she had just asked him to complete an important mission. His gaze looked her up and down before coming to a stop on her hair.

"Your hair reminds me of a picture I saw of a tiger once so I think I'll call you Stripes if that's ok."

This was too much and Rogue finally burst out laughing, what were the odds he would pick that name. Logan seemed offended at first until she assured him the name was perfect. He joined in with a little chuckle at seeing a fancy lady all dressed up laughing like an idiot at a nickname. They were still talking and laughing when a voice interrupted.

"Here you are, Annabelle. I've been looking all over for you," Colin said as he helped her off of the bench, then glancing down and seeing Logan he added, " Sorry little guy but I'm going to have to steal her away from you."

Logan's eye immediately narrowed at being referred to as "little" and he made a small noise that sounded almost like a growl. He apparently didn't like the fact of losing his new friend but since Colin was an adult he merely nodded and walked away. Rogue watched him go with a twinge of regret but before she could say something Colin had looped her arm in his and was leading her away.

OooXXXooo

They walked around the grounds for sometime. Rouge allowed Colin to talk hoping she could pick up some important detail that would help her to get home but she quickly learned that even though Colin was handsome he actually didn't have much to say she cared about.

"Just think dearest your father will make our engagement know tomorrow at dinner and then part of all this will be yours," he said making a broad gesture to the green field around the house. She could tell crops were growing in the distance but was too far away to tell what kind. Colin continued with, "And just think of all the boys we'll have running around."

"What about girls?" Rogue couldn't help but point out as they reached the top of a hill overlooking the plantation.

"What about them. Oh you mean if we have any, well we will figure out something I'm sure," he replied smiling broadly.

Rogue could do nothing but look out across the view and a small row of white houses caught her eye. They were the same size and shape as the one she had seen through the trees on the road. Turn to look at Colin she said in as sweet a voice as she could muster, "Oh honeybunch just what are those houses over there?"

Following the direction she was pointing Colin gave a slight chuckle, " Those? Those are the slave quarters honey. I forgot your daddy doesn't have them so you wouldn't be used to them. Don't worry I have a few girls ready for you to pick from to be your maid as soon as we're married."

Rogue felt sick to her stomach and it took all her will power not to smack the smug grin off his face. Turning again to look at the houses she scanned them carefully for any sight of the coat she had seen in the woods but she saw nothing.

"Ah think ah'm a bit tired," she lied for she wanted nothing but getting him out of her sight, "Would ya mind gettin meh a glass of punch?"

"Anything for you darling," he said as he bowed over her hand and walked back in the direction of the party. Rogue waited until she saw him disappear from sight, then without hesitation slipped back down the path they had just came from. She had to get out of this place.

It took a little longer then she thought it would to make it towards the front of the house seeing as she wasn't quite sure where she was going and had to avoid as many people as she could. Coming around a grove of trees she could see the long line of carriages waiting for the signal that they were needed but she hadn't the slightest idea how to drive one and she didn't want to alert anyone to her leaving.

"Need a ride?" said a voice next to her and looking down saw Logan. She nodded and he took her hand and led her to a small wooden cart towards the end of the line. He helped her onto the seat as best he could then climbed aboard and within seconds they were off.

"Thanks," she said, "Ah really had to get out of there. If you could get me back to mah house ah'd appreciate it." She gave him the name of the street she had seen when the group had left earlier that morning.

"Anytime Stripes. I could tell that guy was bad news and when I saw you beating your way through the bushes figured you wanted to leave without letting the whole party know. You were nice enough to talk to me figured I could do you a favor."

Rogue grinned and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

OooXXXooo

Rogue stood on the steps of the mansion that Annabelle called home and watched as the small figure with the horse and cart disappear around the corner. Rogue took one glance at the door behind her and decided that she really didn't want to go in just yet, especially if she was missed at the party and someone came to find her. Looking up at the sky she figured she still had quite a few hours of daylight left and she thought it might be a good idea to take a walk to try to sort out the confusing mess her mind was at the moment.

She couldn't believe the mess she was in now, how had her life lead her to this mess. Not only was she trapt in the past with no clue how to leave but she was engaged here to a man who she cared for about as much as a broken arm. Rogue couldn't help but think about what would happen if she never found a way back. Would she have to marry Colin? Would she be stuck in a miserable marriage to a man who would keep her nothing but barefoot and pregnant? Worst yet he was a slaveholder, something she would never support or tolerate but since in this time women had very little power, being little more then a type of property themselves, in making men listen to them how could she help or put a stop to it?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the sun sinking lower turning the blue sky to a vibrant pink or too the fact that she had wandered so far from the house. It wasn't until she could here the gentle lapping of water against wood that she realized she was totally lost. She had somehow wandered to the docks if the different size ships she was looking at were any clue, and worst yet it was growing darker by the minute and she was pretty sure that a lady wouldn't be quite safe here at night and she had no powers to protect her.

She started to turn and walk back in the direction she came from thinking that was her best option when the sound of approaching feet coming her way made her freeze in her tracks. Taking a quick glance around her she spotted some large wooden crates near the side of one of the docks and she silently slipped behind it. Rogue crouched carefully, tucking her large skirts under her hoping they wouldn't be seen when the foot steps stopped right on the other side and the voices of two men drifted down to her.

"We best better get this stuff on bored quick you know the captain wants everything ready to shove off at a moments notice," came a the deep voice of the first one.

"I know by the way where is the captain I haven't seen him all day?" came a nasally reply from the second.

"He went to go check on the merchandise, he wants to be sure he can get it here before the regular night watchmen start patrolling the dock you know we will be arrested if they catch us."

"_This is just great,"_ Rogue thought to herself, "_Not only am Ah lost but ah stumbled onto a bunch of smugglers."_ Rogue tried to ignore the pain that was starting to creep into her legs and silently hoped the men didn't have plans to chitchat right here all night.

As if fate had silently heard her prayer and deciding she had already been through enough for one day, she began to hear the men start to walk away farther down the dock. Taking the opportunity, Rogue crept out from behind the crates and started to make her way quietly away, seeing as the men were still close enough to hear her. She was starting to think she would get away without incident when her foot came in contact with a rotten board causing it to break beneath her and a loud cracking noise to reverberate through the calm evening air.

"What was that?" she could hear the nasal voice.

"Look someone heard us, get them," came the deep one.

Rogue didn't think as she heard the sound of feet rapidly coming in her direction, she picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could. Her chest was strain at the effort and the uneven boards of the dock were not making it any easier. Rogue could feel them gaining on her and tried to push herself to go faster but in the process some of her skirt slipped from her hand and she promptly got caught in it. She stumbled sideways, trying desperately to regain her balance as her momentum propelled her towards the edge of the pier but it was to late and she waited to fall over the side into the water below. Just before she went careening over though she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and with a sift tug she felt herself being pulled back to safety.

"Now y' should be more careful den dat, _petite_, where y' goin' so fast?"

Rogue froze in the arms that were still wrapped around her waist as small tingles ran up and down her spine. She would know that voice anywhere and apparently in any lifetime. Very slowly Rogue turned around never once trying to step out from the embrace, her green eyes alight with hope as she fully expected them to look up and be met by a pair of gleaming red-on-black ones.

**A/H: Yeah I finally made it to Remy. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon since I pretty much have it all in my head : )**


	7. Docks aren't fun

Instead she found herself staring not at red-on-black but a pair of eyes that were such a deep rich brown that she could barely make out the pupils. Rogue bit back a sigh of disappointment as she watched the parade of emotions flicker within their depths. Not one muscle of his face gave away what he was thinking as he studied her face and she watched as his eyes went from shock, to excitement before they finally settled on amusement. Rogue knew in that instant that no matter the change in their color that these were without a doubt Remy's eyes, because no matter how straight he kept his face Remy could never hide the emotion in his eyes. Even now as she gazed more closely at them Rogue could make out tiny specks of red mixed in with the chocolaty color. Rogue could feel her heartbeat picking up its pace and a blush start to creep up her cheeks. He must have noticed for his lips lifted into a cocky grin and his grip around her waist tightened just a fraction of an inch.

So intent were the two in staring at each other that they did not hear the other two men approach until the one with the deep voice made a loud clearing of his throat. They turned to see the two men looking at them rather sheepishly, the larger one with the deep voice the spiting image of Piotr and the other a little weasel of a man that Rogue had thankfully never seen before. While she was looking at them she was surprised when the man beside her addressed the two.

"Do y' have everyt'ing ready yet _mes amis_?" he asked the two.

"We were just about to start loading the last of the supplies when we heard someone behind us on the dock and followed," said the one big one.

"_Bein_ Pierre, y' and Jaq go finish with dat and leave dis _fille_ to _moi_."

The giant called Pierre nodded his head and responded with a "Yes Captain" before turning and walking back down the dock the little man Jaq following reluctantly on his heels. It took Rogue a moment to process the information she had just heard. Quickly she took in his clothes, he was dressed in the simple shirt and trousers of a sailor but over them he wore a fine greatcoat that fell to his knees. The other men had referred to him as "Captain" which could only mean one thing; he was a smuggler. She ripped herself from his hold then spun around to glare at him.

"Damn it Remy, can't ya ever be doin' somethin' legal in any life?" she spat out before thinking.

One eyebrow lifted but the amusement never left the eyes or mouth. His arms crossed against his chest as he regarded her carefully, and gave her figure a good check out while he was at it. The _fille_ was stunning and had a personality to match, even if she did seem really pissed off for no apparent reason right now, he thought to himself.

"Not sure _chere_ who dis Remy be, but maybe he have a good reason for doin' somet'ing illegal, _non_, but where is _mon_ manners let _moi_ introduce himself. Rene Laurent at y'r service."

"Ah don't care what ya name is and next time keep your paws ta yourself," Rogue said.

"So y' implyin' already dere's goin' t' be a next time, Rene can hardly wait _chere_. It would help Rene dough t' know whom he had de pleasure of puttin' his paws on dis time."

"If ya must know mah name is Annabelle Devereux. Ah got turned around and somehow ended up down here but trust meh ah will be leaving right now." She began to walk past him but was stopped when one of his long arms shot out and blocked her path.

"Now Belle, y' don' really t'ink Rene can just let y' walk away," he laughed, " Got t' ask y' a few questions t' see just how much y' learned. First one dough is; Who is dis Remy? If he y'r beau Rene must say he is a imbecile t' let y' out of his site."

"He is not mah beau as ya put it." Rogue could feel her lips twitch slightly at the thought of how Remy would react if he knew his past incarnation was insulting him.

"Rene is very glad t' hear it. Now how much did y' hear _mon_ men over dere say?"

"Enough ta know you're a no good captain of a bunch of thieves. Let meh guess ya work for the Thieves Guild too?" Rogue shot back not really expecting any reaction.

Rene's eyes narrowed slightly, "Now what would a _fille_ like y' know abou' de Guild? T' answer y'r question, non we don' work for dem. Dey nothin' but bad news, what with dem and de Assassins always at each other. We deal with dem if we have t' but not if we can help it."

"Ah'm sure. Well, while all this is very interesting, ah think ah'd really like ta be on mah way now and ah'd really appreciate ya not blocking the path."

He didn't move. He was almost completely sure she had heard nothing of importance and he had no real reason to keep her but for some reason Rene did not want to see this girl walk away. He looked to the horizon judging that he still had a few minutes of solid daylight left before the sun sunk completely form the sky, just enough time to play with her a little before directing her back to where she needed to go. Reaching up he rubbed the bridge of his nose and gave a mock sigh of impatience.

"Look Belle, we could do dis one of two ways, y' can tell me exactly what y' heard _mon_ men say and Rene will let y' go or…."

"Or what?"

"Rene can take y' back t' the ship to make sure y' stay quite. Personally Rene like de second option best," he sent her a mischievous grin, "Make de trip more interesting, _non_?"

"What's keeping meh from telling someone about ya when ya let meh go?"

"Den de ship it is, seein' as how Rene can' afford de risk y' so helpfully pointed out. So tell moi how much of what's under dat dress is paddin'?"

That did I, Rogue finally had had enough. Gently she reached down and removed one cotton glove. Since she was going to hit him she was at least going to take the opportunity to feel the exact moment when her hand connected with his cheek. Her delicate little palm was just inches from his face when his hand shot up and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wouldn' do dat petite if Rene was y'," his eyes growing serious as they looked down into hers.

Her mouth went very dry, as she stood almost transfixed by his gaze. Rogue opened her mouth to respond but was prevented by a loud blast that echoed through the calm evening air. The crate next to her exploded causing tiny slivers of wood to rain down on her.

Rogue barely had time to register what had happened when she felt Rene grab her arm and pull her behind a high stack of thicker crates. The weight of his body pushed them both to the ground as their breaths came in short pants due to the sudden burst of energy.

"What was that?" Rogue gasped, damn she was really starting to hate this corset.

"Dat chere would be a shotgun," Rene said trying to peek cautiously around the side.

"Ah know it was a shotgun. What ah'd like to know is whose shootin' it?"

Rene merely shrugged, "Best guess, dissatisfied customer."

"Do all your dissatisfied customers shoot at ya?"

"Actually most do," he flashed a smile.

Rogue groaned as overhead they could hear a series of smaller blasts from the other direction. Before Rogue had time to inquire where this new gunfire was coming from when she saw Rene give a slight gesture with his hand, and in seconds Pierre appeared beside them, a still smoking pistol gripped in his hand.

"How many?" Rene asked.

"Just two. Only one seems to be armed. When I fired he ducked behind some barrels across from us. The other is over to our right somewhere. I believe he thinks I didn't notice him and he is trying to sneak up on us while the armed one holds us here."

"Not to smart, dis should be easy den," Rene said as he made a quick note of there surroundings, thinking obliviously to himself. It didn't take to long though for him to reach a decision for just as quickly he turned to Pierre, " Y' stay here and protect her. If de other man makes it over here, take care of 'm. _Moi_ will take care of de trigger happy _homme_." Then before either could protest he slipped out from behind the crate.

"What is he doin'? He's gonna get himself killed." Rogue whispered fiercely to Pierre.

"Not sure, but I hope he has got some sort of plan."

They listened for what seemed an eternity to the silence. It seemed everyone was afraid to move since nobody knew for certain what the others were doing. Only one person saw fit to make a move as Rogue noticed a slim figure creep slowly around the side of their makeshift hiding place, He had just barely made it completely into view when Pierre gave him a swift knock on the head causing the man to slump unconsciously to the ground.

"One down," he gave her a reassuring smile which didn't last long as the sounds of a struggle drifted down to them from the other side. Rushing into the open they found themselves watching a fierce struggle between Rene and the other man, the gun somehow wedged between them. It was hard to tell who was winning for both men appeared to be an even match for the other. It wasn't until Rene stepped on a loose board causing his balance to waver slightly that the other man was able to get the gun under his neck and pulling tightly cut of Rene's supply of air.

The next moment moved in slow motion to Rogue. The man bent his head closer to Rene's as if to tell him something, the malicious grin on his face showing he was enjoying this. The man's head was bent at just the right angle that his cheek brushed just briefly against the side of Rene's face, and that brief touch seemed to be all that was needed. With a loud howl of pain the man reeled backward, dropping the gun to grasp his face. Rene seized his chance, picking up the gun he delivered a sharp blow to the man's head. With a whimper the man crumpled and all was still again.

"Take dese two and tie dem up," he said hoarsely to Pierre, "Get Jaq t' help y' dump dem somewhere dey will be found. Dey goin' have one hell of a headache when dey wake-up but other den dat don' hurt dem."

Pierre merely nodded in understanding and made his way down the dock calling for jaq to come and bring rope. Rogue walked over to the man who was lying before Rene on the ground. At first she didn't see anything wrong but when she looked closely at his face she let out a small gasp. The left side of the man's face was horribly burned. She looked from him up at Rene, who was trying desperately not to meet her eyes. She wanted to say something, anything to make him feel better. Rogue opened her mouth but a small voice interrupted her.

"Hey Mister do that thing with your face again."

Both looked down to see a very impressed Logan standing beside Rogue.

"Logan what are ya doin' here?" Rogue said, surprised at seeing the little boy here.

"Y' know dis _homme_?" the shock of Logan's appearance seemed to wake Rene from his daze.

"Yah she knows me, she's my friend," Logan said confidently, eyeballing Rene now, "I have really good hearing and when I didn't hear your door when I drove away I turned around. I saw you walking down the street and decided to follow and make sure you were ok. Lost you once but picked up your scent down here and well here I am. Now how did you do what you just did?"

Rogue couldn't help but smile at Logan's protectiveness, but she could see how he was making Rene uncomfortable. "Logan will ya go and get the horse ready ah think ah'd really like ta get home."

He didn't seem to want to go but he knew his friend wanted him out of the way for some reason so with a slight huff he walked away to get the cart.

"Not sure Rene likes de company y' keep, chere."

"Trust me he's alright. Now hat did happen?"

Rene sighed. He should have known this fille would have to have an answer to what she had just witnessed. He didn't like to tell people about what he considered his curse, in fact only two people knew.

He knew it would scare people and they wouldn't understand. He looked at her trying to think up one of the many lies he had told before to explain situations like this when he was caught by something in her eyes. It seemed impossible but she wasn't looking at him in horror waiting for a story to explain everything away, she was looking at him with understanding and he found himself telling the truth.

"Don't know how it happens, _chere_, just woke up one day and it started happening. Anytime Rene's skin touch anybody else it burns dem, can' control it. Dat's why Rene stopped y' earlier from hittin' 'm didn' want t' y'."

Rogue couldn't believe what she was hearing. She remembered Xavier telling her once that mutants had been around longer then most people thought but since they were so scared of public reaction many went undocumented, even within their own families. Rene was a mutant, and not only that he was completely untouchable. His confident behavior earlier had merely been a cover, she realized, since unlike Remy he really hadn't tried to invade her personal space unless he had too, like when he was saving her.

He looked so miserable, she of all people knew that feeling. Slowly she walked over and reached up with one gloved hand to stoke his face. His eyes met hers and merely stared, there was only one person he let this close to him especially after he knew they knew about him but he didn't have the heart to pull away from her.

A small growl caused Rogue to pull her hand back as Logan announced the horse was ready and they really should be going. Looking at the sky she saw that the sun had completely disappeared and the first stars were beginning to dot the sky.

Rene took her gloved hand and kissed it gently.

"Goodnight Belle, until we meet again," he smiled a sad cocky smiled before turning to walk towards his ship.

She watched him melt into the growing darkness, then taking Logan's hand she let him lead her to the cart. Once again he helped her up and when he was seated beside her he said, " You know what Stripes, I don't think I like that guy."

Smiling she replied, " Logan trust me that doesn't surprise me in the least."

**A/N: HaHa chapter 7 is finally done. Sorry it took so long the inspiration fairy was out to lunch, plus had a fun time trying to find time on my breaks at work to get any ideas down. Hopefully this will be enough until chapter 8, I know it is longer then my other chapters and there are still a few more twists yet to come. I thank all my reviewers as always, you guys make it worth the effort, not to mention all my co-workers who are now addicted and keep asking what happens next. : ) **


	8. Dad's deal

A/N: Here we are again; I would like to say thanks for all the great reviews and for some of the great ideas that were suggested.

Rogue paused at the front door, her hand frozen just inches from the ornate doorknob. She hadn't realized it the whole ride home but waiting on the other side was probably a whole group of people that would have questions as to where she'd been. This wasn't exactly a time period where a woman could just leave a party and disappear for a few hours without a chaperone. What was she going to say? She didn't even know what would be an acceptable excuse and the truth was something she defiantly couldn't tell her waiting family.

"You know Stripes those things generally work better when you turn them," Logan hinted at the doorknob with a tilt of his head.

"Ah know, ah just need a moment ta think."

"Your trying to think of something to tell them aren't you?" he smiled

"Yah as a matter of fact ah am, and your not helping any," she shot back.

"Well you might as well get it over with because standing out here I don't think is doing us any good."

Rogue knew he was right but wasn't going to give the nine-year old the satisfaction of knowing it; he would get enough of that when he was older. Taking one last deep breath in the hope of clearing her jumbled thoughts she grasped the doorknob and marched into the front hallway.

Five sets of eyes immediately shot in her direction. A "Where have you been?" flew out of Samuel and Krispin's mouths at the same time a sympathetic "Annabelle are you alright?" came from Jane and Kathy. Nobody seemed to notice Logan at all. Only one person of the group remained silent. Rogue watched as Charles let out a sigh of relief and even attempted a small smile. The only thing that he seemed to care about was that his daughter was home and home safely.

"Ah can only answer one question at a time," Rogue said, "First, yes ah'm fine."

"Then why did you leave the picnic?" Kathy fired off before Samuel and Krispin had time to try their question again.

"Ah wasn't feeling well earlier and ah didn't want ta make ya'll miss anything so ah left, but don't worry ah'm fine now." Man, she really was bad at this. Rogue herself even had a hard time buying that lame excuse, but her fumbling explanation gave Samuel the opening he needed.

"Yes but that was hours ago. Colin came to find us as soon as he realized you left and we came straight home. Krispin and I were just about to head out and search for you. How did you possibly get home? Who took you?" he said in a voice filled with irritation.

Rogue raised a hand to rub her forehead, the day's events were already starting to take their toll and she could feel her headache returning. She really didn't want to be answering these questions right now especially with so many other thoughts running through her brain. Fortunately for her a voice spoke up at her side.

"I drove her," Logan said. He walked around her side to stand in front of her. Rogue thought it was funny seeing the small boy try to impersonate a grown man's stance as he stared Samuel down. Rogue really had to suppress the urge to laugh when the grown man looked away.

"Miss Devereux said she wasn't feeling well, Sir," he said turning to Charles, showing him the proper respect, "I volunteered to take her home since she didn't want to bother anyone at the picnic, we simply got lost coming back."

"You got lost," Samuel huffed. Logan merely shrugged as if to say "I'm nine what do you want from me" which made Sam's eyes bulge. Rogue could tell he wanted to say something but Charles raised his hand, thankfully, to silence him.

"You are Howlett's son James if I am not mistaken," he gave the boy a grin, " I want to thank you for getting my daughter home, even if it did take longer then intended. I will be sure to tell your father of your kindness. Now I do believe everyone has had enough excitement for one day and it looks like Annabelle could use some rest." While Logan stood up proudly, Charles raised his eyes to Rogue and she could see that while he was calm on the outside his eye reflected a deeper concern.

Charles went into a room on her right reluctantly followed by her brother and cousin, while Jane took Logan to the kitchen after asking if he had eaten anything. Rogue waved off Kathy's offer to help her as she began to make her way carefully up the stairs with a "Give me a little while, ah'd like to be alone." Kathy looked surprised but mutely went off in search of Jane.

After two almost fatal trips on her skirt hem Rogue let out a long breath as she finally reached the dark safety of her room. Sinking down onto the large bed Rouge began to go over every aspect of her day, there had to be a clue somewhere that would help her get out of here. Playing everything back it was so weird to see how much she felt like she was surrounded by the people she knew without them being the people she knew, well with one exception since Logan really hadn't changed much.

Kathy had Kitty's sense of style and the same inquisitive nature. Krispin was just as protective as Kurt but was a little less obtrusive. Scott and Samuel could have been twins in the "Stick-up-the-butt" club. S'ayapo had said that souls remember things even if the person changed and it was actually weird how much souls apparently kept.

Then there was Rene. It was always obvious to anyone who knew Remy how much he loved New Orleans and how he considered it his city. Rogue couldn't even picture that face now without hearing a Cajun accent and smelling the spices. She had always wondered though why Remy never seemed to view his mutation as a curse as most of the other people at the institute thought of theirs from time to time. Rogue had always assumed it was due to his excellent control and his natural cocky nature. It was really a shock to see that his acceptance was deeper then that, that being a mutant was more a part of him, a part of his soul, then she could ever really grasp.

She was still laying there thinking things over when she heard a soft yet authorative knock on her door.

"Kathy ah told ya ta give me a little while," she called, irritated as her thoughts scattered once more.

"Annabelle, its your father and I would like to speak to you," came Charles reply.

Getting up and moving as swiftly as she could she opened her door only to be blinded by the sudden light from the candle in his hand. Apologizing he moved past her to locate another candle on the desk. He calmly lit the wick, illuminating the room in a soft light, then sat down slowly in the desk's chair. Rogue perched herself on the end of the bed waiting for the lecture to begin on proper behavior for young ladies.

"I know your having second thoughts about me announcing your engagement tomorrow darling and that's why you left today," he said his voice heavy with regret.

This was not at all what she had been expecting; she nodded her head in agreement. Maybe she had finally caught a break; since there was no way she was going to agree to marry Colin.

"Father, why would ya pick a man who considered other people as property ta marry meh ta?" she asked.

It was Charles's turn to look at her in surprise, "Annabelle you were the one who insisted on the match. I tried to talk you out of it when he first started to court you." Here he let out a heavy sigh, "I blame myself. I tried so hard after I lost your mother to keep you girls sheltered from the world and its unpleasantness. I figured when Colin first met you at that ball that it was a passing fancy on your part, since he was the first to pay you compliments, I didn't think it would get to this. Then when it did I told you everything hoping to change your mind but you said you loved him too much to be without him, so I gave my consent. He told me though when you disappeared today that you both had been walking and you saw your first glimpse of the plantation slaves. I knew you could no longer deny how he made his living and you'd change your mind. I only wish you would have listened to me and changed it before the contracts were signed."

"What contracts?" Rogue asked her mouth had gone suddenly dry. She watched as pain and embarrassment flashed across Charles's face as he leaned an elbow on the desk and rubbed his forehead.

"It would be useless to hide the truth from you now. For sometime my shipping company has been failing in profits, probably due to the many smugglers in this city. When I agreed to Colin's request for your hand I told him that at the present time I had nothing to offer him for your dowry, I also warned him that you would probably change your mind because his way of life was so different from the way I raised my children to think. Needless to say he was not happy with this and he insisted on a marriage contract to insure that it took place. I wanted to bring it up to you at the time but I saw how happy you were talking to your sister at the thought of marrying him and I could not bare to ruin what I thought made you happier then I'd ever seen you. Since I could give him no money on the occasion of your marriage, Colin accepted ownership of the company. He agreed to financially support it and let your brother and I remain in charge. Once you two married and the business showed profits again he would allow us to regain it in full so it could be passed down to your brother. The only catch was if the marriage failed to take place our whole family would be left destitute. With no other way to give you what you so wanted I signed the contract just this afternoon, then I heard you disappeared and I knew the reason why, darling I am so sorry can you ever forgive me."

Rogue could feel the tears rolling silently down her face as she looked at the man who was obviously suffering. Forgive him? She may have blamed him if he had done it through greed or power but how do you blame a man who was trying to give the daughter he loved something that she was so determined to have.

"There is no way out of this engagement then without making mah family suffer," she said.

"I will make the announcement as agreed but if this is not what you want we will find away out," Charles said in a soft but determined voice.

Rogue knew there would be no way out. She didn't know Colin well but she knew enough to tell he always got what he wanted. The fact he even asked for the contracts in the first place showed he had no intention of letting Annabelle slip through his fingers, even if her family objected.

She stood up and walked over to the poor man who was sitting across from her and gently placed a kiss on his head. Rogue felt she had to tell him something to ease his mind for now, this was not the time or place to fly off the handle since whatever she did may affect the outcome of these peoples lives. Rogue knew she had to try harder to get out of here since she had no idea how Annabelle's life turned out. For now though she had say what she thought Annabelle might.

"I will marry him, I was just shocked this afternoon that's all. I will be happy." She tried to put as much conviction in her voice as possible, " Father you need to rest now. Please don't worry you will make the announcement and everything will be fine."

Charles looked at her face, he could see she was hiding something from him but he knew his daughter well enough to know she would not tell him. He nodded in agreement to try to let her see he believed her but secretly was going over every option in his head on how to get her out of this mess. He stood and made his way to the door.

"Please sleep well Annabelle," was all he could manage to say as she shut the door silently behind him.

Rogue felt like she just stepped into the middle of a play. It hadn't occurred to her that events had already been set in motion before she was sent here, that Annabelle had willing put herself and her family in this position. She couldn't believe that if Annabelle was really a part of her, her past life, she could ever have chosen a man like Colin. Rogue slid to the floor and pressed her back to the wood of the door. Was this why she never let anyone close to her, was it not merely because of her mutation, though that certainly was a huge part, but was it also because in this life Annabelle had been so blinded by a trust in the first man to like her that she couldn't see the man he really was and ended up trapped in a miserable life.

She closed her eyes, willing with all her heart that when she opened them she would be back in a small fortunetellers shop. When she opened them though all she saw was the same room glowing eerily in the light of a single candle. What was going to happen if she never got home? Would she be forced to live a life with a cruel man when all she really wanted to do was wake-up in a fortunetellers shop and skip out the door to meet her friends?

What about Remy? Was he even now waiting for her outside ready to take her back to the hotel? She didn't realize how much she was starting to miss him until now when she could really use him. If anybody knew how to escape an unwanted engagement it was Remy, having already dodged one himself.

With this in mind her thoughts brought forth a pair of chocolate eyes. Maybe Rene could help her, being the closest thing to Remy she had. For one brief moment hope flared in her chest but quickly died as reality set in. She didn't have the first clue where Rene was. He was a smuggler who at their first meeting was already planning a voyage. For all Rogue knew he could be miles away by now, and who knew when he would be back.

Finally sighing in defeat Rouge eased herself off the floor. With great difficulty she managed to get out of her complicated clothing and into the white nightgown that was lying folded on the dresser. She was too tired to think anymore and she was quite certain she was going to need her strength for tomorrow, since it was probably going to be the worst day of her life, or lives however you wanted to put it. Climbing into the bed and settling under the covers she could feel herself start to drift off as soon as her head touched the pillow.

In her dreams a pair of deep brown eyes with little flecks of red was watching her and as she looked at hem the flecks became bigger until they glowed a brilliant scarlet on an ebony sky.

A/N: Yeah another chapter up and running. It's funny when I started writing this I figured I would be wrapping up my story by chapter eight but it doesn't look like that is going to be happening anytime soon so I hope everybody is in for the long run. I know not a lot going on this chapter but I promise the next will see the return of Rene and defiantly some new plot twists. I look forward to your reviews and I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. : )


	9. Things go bump in the night

Rouge decided to stay barricaded in her room the next day, mainly for two reasons. The first was that despite reading tons of romance novels and watching hundreds of period movies she really had no idea what a lady was supposed to do to occupy her day. A vague notion came to her mind that she was supposed to sew or pay social visits, but neither of those options really screamed good time to her. The second had to do with the distinct feeling of dread that washed over her every time her thoughts wandered to the dinner this evening.

She stood gazing out over the iron railing of the balcony trying to calm her thoughts. It was weird how last night she had managed to stay so calm as Charles talked to her. She knew the engagement had to be announced tonight, there was no way around it since the fate of the family depended on it, but somewhere inside her she had a funny feeling this was not the way Annabelle's life was destined to go. Even though Rogue was temporarily in charge of this body at the moment, it was if she could feel something pulling at her, begging for her to take a different direction.

Rogue's mind wandered back to her brief encounter with Rene on the docks. She didn't know why but she felt he was the key to helping Annabelle out of this mess. It was possible that maybe she felt that way was because the one who always helped her out of danger was Remy, but since he technically wasn't here she didn't see that she had a lot of options. The only unfortunate thing was she had not the first clue how to find Rene again, or even if he made it possible for himself to be found.

The last thing that bothered her was that her mind kept flashing back to the moment right before she lost consciousness at S'ayapo's. She remembered that the woman had turned over one last card and said it was her destiny. Rogue could see the motions clearly in her head but for some reason she could not remember the card. She knew she had seen it and at the time it had registered in her mind but now the image was unclear. Rogue couldn't understand why this bothered her but she felt that remembering that one card was important to finding her way home.

Rogue was so lost in her own musings that she hadn't noticed the time slipping away or the shadows moving across the balcony. It wasn't until there was a soft knocking on her door that she was able to pull herself back to where she was. Kathy and Jane were coming to get her ready for dinner. With a small sigh Rogue walked back into her room and let the two girls enter.

It was the same tedious process as the day before, but this time Rogue bore it in silence. Jane and Kathy could sense that her mood had changed so they said very little. Kathy pulled a midnight blue gown from the wardrobe, causing Rogue to make a face since she didn't really like the color blue.

"What's wrong Annabelle?" she asked.

"Nothing, ah'm just not fond of the color."

"You picked it out though," Jane said a little surprised at Rouge's reaction, "You insisted on it being ordered from Paris, said it was Colin's favorite color."

Once again Rogue's face twisted in disgust but she gave a slight nod of her head for the girls to put it on. She was well aware that it wasn't going to look right, not with her hair and eye color. Conformation of this came as she turned to look in the mirror once Kathy had finished fastening the small buttons in the back. Obviously nothing about tonight was going to work in her favor. The other two girls told her she looked wonderful and Rogue put on a fake smile for them. With all the finishing touches done Rogue took once last look in the mirror. She squared her shoulders and took one long deep breath for courage before facing the door. Well, she thought, lets get this show on the road.

OoooXXXXoooo

While waiting patiently for dinner to be served, Rouge took the opportunity to study the people around her. She was grateful that she was not sitting next to Colin, though in her opinion one seat away wasn't far enough. Colin sat at the head of the long dinning room table speaking in a low tone to Charles who was seated to his left. To her immediate left sat Krispin who was currently engaging in a discussion with Kathy about the need for a new gardener. Sam and Jane sat farther down and she could only just see the back of their heads. Rogue had hoped that this evening would merely be family but as her eyes swept down the opposite side of the table she could see many faces she didn't recognize. It would appear Colin wanted many of his neighbors present for the coming announcement, probably so he had witnesses incase Rogue's family tried to find a loophole out of the agreement.

One group caught her particular attention though and she watched them with great interest. On Colin's right sat a very proud and silent man who was intently studying the paintings along the wall, his concentration only broken briefly by the placement of his dinner before him. Even though the man had a full head of golden hair and a large mustache, it was easy to recognize where Logan got his strong features. The boy in question sat next to him, making a small growling noise at the peas that sat on his plate. The man didn't seem to take any notice until his son decided to launch an attack on the offending vegetables with his fork. Rogue watched as Logan's father shot his son a trademark glare that she herself had seen many times. It was no surprise when instead of being quelled by such a fierce look the little boy returned the glare, and halted just long enough for his father to turn back before continuing with his pea assault.

Before Rogue could give Logan a warning look across the table, a small white hand fell on the boys shoulder. The hand belonged to the woman who was sitting on Logan's other side. Rouge could see she was quite tiny in size even though she was sitting. Her dark hair was pinned in lose curls that fell around her heart-shaped face, accentuating her striking blue eyes. Rogue could only guess this was Logan's mother as the lady bent down and whispered something in his ear. Immediately Logan began to eat his food properly while the woman began her own meal. Rogue could feel the catch in her throat when the woman gave her son a proud smile, which Logan returned with a grin of pure adoration.

Rogue was so lost in the private moment that she didn't realize Charles had grabbed her hand until he gave it a slight squeeze. Rouge felt her stomach drop, as she understood that it was time. Looking up she gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile as he rose from his seat and loudly cleared his throat to gain the attention of the other guests.

"Dearest friends and neighbors, may I have your attention please for just a moment," Charles spoke in a clear voice, betraying none of the bitterness Rogue knew he must be feeling, " I have some very important news to share with you all. It is with the greatest pleasure that I would like to announce that our dear Colin has asked for my daughter Annabelle's hand in marriage, and has happily been accepted. I would like you all to join my family in congratulating the young couple and wishing them a prosperous future. In celebration of this news I would like to be the first to invite you to a ball I will hold in my daughter's honor in three weeks time. So raise your glasses to Colin and Annabelle."

Around the room glasses lifted into the air and many congratulations found their way to Rogue's ears. As Charles returned to his seat and the guests went back to their private conversations, Rogue risked a glance in Colin's direction. He was smiling, but it was not the nice gentlemanly smile she remembered from the picnic. This smile was the cool calculating smile of a man that knew there was no longer anything standing in the way of getting what he wanted. Rogue could feel the cringe creeping up her spine as she quickly went back to looking at her plate.

After the last course was complete Colin rose from his chair and invited the gentlemen to join him for brandy and cigars while the ladies retired to the parlor. Rouge could see she had little choice but to follow Kathy and Jane as they left the dinning room through a door on the far side of the dining room. As she made her way down the short hallway to the parlor she could hear Logan's loud refusals to go to bed and his fathers harsh orders. As Rogue stood in front of the parlor doorway, she watched in amusement as the small lady form the table stepped in between the two puffed up males.

"Darling," she said calmly, laying a hand on her husbands shoulder, "Please stop barking orders and go join the other men at their fun. James, please stop arguing with your father and do as you are asked for _once_."

Rogue couldn't help but smile at the obvious emphasis that was put on the word once. Though both were not happy, Mr. Howlett made no argument and quickly disappeared into a door across the way and Logan stomped up every stair. Turning the woman noticed Rogue for the first time and a grin lit up her face.

"Taking notes for when you start your own family?" she inquired.

"Nah, just admiring how ya managed ta get them two ta stop hollering so fast," Rogue replied, then added quickly, "Ah'm Annabelle by the way."

"Yes I got as much from the announcement at dinner," the woman laughed, "Im Marion Howlett."

"So what's the secret ya used to get those men ta do what ya said?" Rogue asked as she tried to cover up her embarrassment at forgetting that she had probably already been introduced to Logan's mother.

"Well I know that they both can't stand each other but love me, and I am not ashamed to admit I use it against them for their own good. They would really get along much better if they took a second to see how alike they really are instead of insisting they are nothing alike." Marion said.

"Amazing," Rogue said with true admiration in her voice.

"It's nothing you won't learn someday. Now I think we best better join the others before they send a party out for us."

Rogue found a spot by one of the tall French doors of the parlor that had a view of the immaculately kept gardens. Around her the other women sat on couches talking, sewing or in the case of some of the older female guest sleeping. Marion was over with Kathy looking through sheets of music so that one of them could perform on the little piano that was sitting in the corner. Rogue would never think a night home at the mansion would be boring ever again. She could almost picture it now. Scott would be trying to beat Jean at chess, which he never could manage since Jean could see every move he was about to make in his head. Piotr would be curled in a chair with Kitty on his lap listening to her go on and on about her day. Kurt and Bobby would be planning their next big household prank. Her favorite would be Remy teaching Jamie how to play poker. Every so often the two would yell "Go Fish" so Scott wouldn't know what they were really up to. Rogue knew she would be sitting in the window seat with a good book waiting for Jamie to jump up with excitement each time he won, and watching for Remy to give her a wink to let her know he let the young boy win.

The first stirring notes of the piano pulled Rogue's attention back to her current situation. Kathy was gently tapping the strings as Marion began to sing. Rogue could hear a woman next to her mention that the song was a new called "Twinkling Stars are Laughing, Love". As she listened to the lyrics she found herself drawn to the garden outside. Rogue didn't know why but she had the strangest urge to take a walk. The idea seemed ridiculous but the longer she stayed still the more urgent the need to flee the room became.

"_Come on,"_ she thought to herself, "_tha singing aint that bad. Ah actually kinda like it."_

No matter how hard she tried to fight though, she found herself making her way over to the closest member of her party, Jane. Jane flashed her a wide smile and set her sewing to the side as she saw Rogue approach.

"Jane," Rogue said, leaning over so that only Jane could hear her, " Ah think ah'm gonna take a short walk in tha garden, ah really need some air all of a sudden."

"Annabelle are you not feeling well again?" Jane was immediately concerned.

"Ah'm fine Jane, ah just need some air," Rogue tried to give what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Jane looked like she was debating for a moment. Finally she said, " You really should wait until the gentlemen rejoin us but I guess it would be alright if you stayed in the garden. I know you probably have a lot on your mind right now what with Uncle's announcement. Are you sure it's not too dark though, should I find someone to accompany you?"

"No. The moon is very bright ah can see just fine and ah'd really like ta be alone for a while. Please just don't tell anyone where ah've gone."

Jane didn't seem thrilled with this idea but she merely gave a slight nod of her head and resumed her sewing. Rogue quietly slipped out the door and down the steps to the brightly lit garden path. It felt so good to be outside. The night air was full of the different scents of the flowers. It was warm out and she could hear all the familiar night sounds of the South. She had no real destination in mind, she just found herself wandering farther away from the house and deeper into the night. It wasn't long though until she recognized the hill that overlooked the little white houses on the back of the property.

The moonlight made the little houses stick out eerily in the dark. She could see no movement among the neat little rows; Colin must have a curfew or something so everyone had to be inside at a certain time. Most of the little windows had the shutters drawn, but oddly a few had candles burning in the windows. Rogue stood on the hill and watched the little flickering lights wondering if there was any way she could help the people who called these glorified sheds home.

She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She stood rooted to her spot as she watched a dark figure creep out of the woods just to the right of the houses. It moved slowly but silently across the ground. Rogue could not make out the shape of a man or woman because the figure looked like it was wearing some sort of long dark cloak. Rogue watched fascinated as it made its way past the first dark little house, where it paused for a second. It must have been looking for something it didn't see for it continued to the next house where a candle lit the window. The figure moved to this houses door and in the still night Rogue could hear the faint thump of a knock on wood. Suddenly the candle disappeared and the door opened. Figures began to fill the space in front of the little doorway. They waited for an instant until the figure pointed toward the woods.

Rogue's attention immediately shot towards the trees where she could see a light waving through the trunks. It had to be a lantern she thought cause this light was slightly bigger and brighter then the candles. Glancing back at the house she could see the figures begin to run toward the shinning star that was now at the edge of the trees. They weren't alone as more candles disappeared from windows and more figures began making their way across the lawn.

It didn't take Rogue long to figure out what was going on. These slaves were escaping and apparently some group was helping them. She strained her eyes to try to make out the person with the lantern. At first all she could get her eyes to focus on was the light. For a moment it looked like it was turning and lifting in her direction and she panicked. It wasn't until she realized that the dark color of her dress blend more with the night so it would make it hard for her to be seen. Yet in that brief moment when the lantern was raised she had caught the glimpse of a strong familiar jaw and the color of auburn hair.

"_Oh my Gawd," _her mind reeled, "_It's Rene."_

He wasn't a smuggler. He was helping slaves escape. Suddenly the talk she had overheard on the pier took on a lot of new meaning, it also explained why he had been so reluctant to let her go until her knew what she heard. Hope seemed to swell in her chest, now was her chance if she could get down there to him she might be able to ask him to help her. She didn't want to jeopardize what he was doing but she could let him know she needed to talk to him.

While she was thinking though the cloaked figure had reached the last lit house and was now making their way back to the woods. Rogue almost cried out when she saw Rene turn and disappear back into the trees. She couldn't miss this chance. Rogue picked up her skirts and began to run as fast as she could toward the trees. It felt like it took forever, and she didn't pause at the edge but merely burst into the growth with all her might.

She began trying to make her way through the dark maze of trees. The ground was uneven and tripped her a couple of times. The only thing that kept her going was the tiny pin prick of light that was moving in front of her. It looked like it was getting further away and Rogue kept getting caught on branches. Her foot hit a large pit in between to trees and she fell on her face. When she managed to pull herself back up she found that the light had completely disappeared. She looked around frantically but could not locate it anywhere. Rogue let a small cry escape her lips as she sunk to the ground. She wouldn't cry, not here. She now had to focus on getting back to the house.

Pulling herself up painfully she dusted of the front of her dress. She was about to turn when she sensed something directly behind her. In her exhausted state she didn't feel she could fight, but she would sure try. Her mouth began to pull in air for a scream, though out here it would do little good, when a strong arm came around her waist and a large hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

**A/N: I finally got a chance to write another chapter; sorry it took so long, life got in the way. I hope this one is good I wrote it at three in the morning. Just a side note the song I mentioned is actually period but I don't know whether it had lyrics or not. So what's going to happen now, it looks like Rogue can't catch a break and when she does it walks off. I will try to put up a next chapter sooner then I got this one up but I can't make promises. : )**


	10. Meet the Family

A/N: I would really like to dedicate this chapter to Fostersb and Kii (thank you both for your enthusiasm and interest in this story) and UltimateGammy91( I am a big fan of your Romy stories). To my other reviewers a big thank you too, I couldn't do it without you :)

It never failed to amaze her just how many thoughts can run through a person's head at one time when they were panicking. The first was the obvious, that she could possibly be in serious danger and she wasn't sure if it would be possible to judo kick someone while wearing a hoop skirt. Next came the idea that someone from the house must have followed her out here. This idea brought a new fear to the surface and her blood ran cold. What if they saw the slaves escaping? What if even now someone was on their way to get help in stopping them? What would they do to them if they were caught, and what would happen to Rene?

Rogue knew she had to do something and she had to act fast. All she had to do was stall whoever was behind her just long enough to buy Rene some time. It would be very difficult to try to locate a weapon in the darkness around her and even if she did she doubted she could reach it while still in this person's grasp. Rogue thought hard for a moment before the only solution presented itself. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and bit down on the hand that covered her mouth. She could feel the tension behind her as she pinpointed the exact moment the pain registered with her attacker. The hand fell away and the person released their hold. Rogue laughed in triumph.

"_Merde_!"

Rogue's laughter died in her throat as she swung around to face an unhappy Rene, who was currently busy nursing one gloved hand. She almost hit herself in the head for not noticing how the hand smelled like leather. When he was done assuring himself that there was no damage to his hand, he flicked a small shudder and a small amount of light illuminated the area around them. She should have figured he would be using a dark lantern.

"Annabelle?" there was no way to disguise the shock on his face, "_Fille_ it seems y' always seem to show up in de most interestin' places. What y' doin' here anyway, little late t' be takin' in de scenery?"

All the explanations she had tried to come up with didn't appear to be making it to the tip of her tongue so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Ah was looking for ya." She could hit herself in the head. If Rene was anything like her Remy then he was going to take that statement and run with it. Wait when did Remy become hers? Rogue knew she didn't have time to mull over that disturbing thought right now.

"Well must say Rene like de sound of dat _chere_ but now ain' de best of times, 'm little busy at de moment," he said with a wink and a smirk, damn some things didn't change, "Also need t' point out de fact dat if Rene touches y' _chere_ it give a whole new meanin' t' de phrase burnin' passion."

"That's not what ah meant Swamp Rat, look ah just followed ya from the house where…"

She never got to finish the sentence as she watched his whole body go tense. She saw his eyes taking in her appearance as if really noticing her expensive evening gown for the first time. It was almost frightening to watch the emotions in his eyes go from shock to fear before settling in anger.

"Dat house up dere on de hill?" he gestured in the basic direction of the direction she came from. Rogue didn't know what to do so she nodded. "_Merde_, dey probably got people out huntin' y' right now. Good luck findin' y'r way back _chere_ it time for Rene t' get going."

"Wait ah need ta talk ta ya," it was impossible for her to keep the panic from her voice as she watched the one person who she believed could help her pick up the lantern and begin to walk away.

"Can' stay here, got people ah need t' protect _chere_ from dose people who might even now be combin' de woods for y'."

"Who," she almost shouted.

"I believe I can answer your question," said a soft voice from the darkness behind Rene as a small-gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder. Rogue felt her eyes widen in shock as the cloaked figure that had snuck among the houses came to stand beside Rene, the hood shading her face from Rogue's view. It occurred to her at that moment that if all the people that currently surrounded her in this life were people she connected with in the future what if it was the same for people connected to her friends. There was one woman the she knew played a big part in Remy's life and she really didn't want to see a version of that woman here. As the figure's hands began to pull back on the hood, Rogue found herself praying not to see a head full of shiny blond hair and a set of cornflower blue eyes.

Someone must have heard that prayer because the eyes that met hers were in fact blue but they were also set in the face of a beautiful woman with milk chocolate colored skin. Even though the woman's hair was dark ebony instead of the snow white Rogue was used to, Rogue couldn't mistake Ororo's face.

"_Bonjour_," said the weather witch, "Rene who is this?"

Rene let out a sigh of resignation as if he knew that even though they were in danger he would never get either woman to move without this introduction. "Dis is Miss Annabelle Devereux," he said with a wave of his hand in her direction while his eyes kept scanning the woods behind her. Rogue gave a slight smile at the woman standing before her.

"Annabelle, dis is _ma souer_ Olivia Laurent. Dere now can we go?" he asked turning to glare at his sister, " Don' mean to rush but dis fille came from Monroe's party and dey can' be too far behind her."

Olivia did not even seem to flinch at her brother's obvious irritation. In fact she didn't even seem concerned about safety. Instead she stood there looking at Rogue, trying to take the young girls measure, then her face broke into a hearty smile.

"Hush Rene. So this is the girl from the docks."

Rogue knew she was blushing and was thankful the darkness. Rene's face was also trying to cover some emotion that he didn't want his sister to see.

"Olivia we need t' …"

"I already got our passengers to the wagon but I am sure Pierre could use a hand since I had to come searching for my wayward brother. You go help him I want to speak to this young woman, then I promise I will be right behind you," her voice was gentle but resolute. Rene looked like he was about to protest but Olivia raised a single eyebrow quelling him with her look. Frustrated he glanced from one woman to the other before marching of into the darkness. The two women stood silently waiting for the sounds of French curses, kicked rocks and broken twigs to subside.

"Look ah know ya are busy and ah know ya really have no reason ta trust that ah'm not trying ta stop ya but…" Rogue began but was surprised when Olivia raised her hand to stop her.

"I think you can be trusted just fine," she said with a smile.

"Ya do?" Rogue said, confused at the other woman's reactions to the whole situation.

"Yes I do. If you really were a threat to what we were doing here you would have alert someone in the house to our presence not followed us into the woods yourself. I do see my brother's concern that someone would come looking for you, but I figure if that was the case they would have been here long before now. Plus I am aware of the incident on the docks, if you wanted to betray my brother you would have turned him in then, not standing here in the dark trying to talk to him. Now I am assuming you need something that you don't want those people in that house to know about, seeing as how you are turning to us and not them."

Well at least she didn't have to worry about Olivia not being able to understand a situation, the woman's logical deductions were dead on.

"Your right, ah need help with a troubling situation and ah'm pretty sure your brother is the one who can give it ta meh." Rogue figured stating the simple truth would get her further with this woman then any long story could at this point.

Olivia was silent for a moment, her mind obviously processing the statement. She glanced behind her in the direction Rene had disappeared and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Finally she appeared to reach a decision, turning she met Rogue's gaze with eyes almost twinkling with amusement.

"I don't know your situation yet and I can't promise my brother will be able to help but I will say I am interested in hearing what you have to say. I also might have a way you can help us in return. Since now is not the best time or place to discuss this I have a question for you if you would be willing to try something daring."

Rogue almost laughed at this, obviously Olivia thought the thing she was about to suggest would horrify a supposed well-bred lady. Little did she know some of the stuff Rogue was used to seeing on a daily basis back home at the mansion that would probably curl most women of this period in history's toes.

"Well ah'm already standing in the dark in the middle of the woods with a people ah don't really know, ah don't think ah could do much worse."

"Do you think it would be possible to sneak from your home later this evening?" Olivia asked grinning wider at Rogue's response, " I know it is not proper but secrecy is necessary for us."

Rogue knew that once her family left the Monroe plantation they would retire for the evening as soon as they arrived home. As far as she could figure from the night before everyone was in bed long before midnight at the Devereux house.

"Yah, after midnight is best," she replied, figuring it to be on the safe side.

"Good I will have Rene come to get you, now I really must get back to the others." Turning she began to disappear into the trees.

"Wait," Rogue called after her, "How will he come get meh, ya don't know where ah live?"

"Don't worry," Olivia called back softly, " If I know my brother, and I do, if he talked about you as much as he did after you met the other day he knows where to find you."

Rogue was speechless as she listened to the last footsteps fade away. Geez, the man was a stalker in every life, she smiled to herself. Slowly she made her way back through the woods to the plantation. No one appeared to be outside looking for her and as she got closer to the house she could still hear piano music drifting through the night air. Her dress was torn a few places she noticed and her shoes were speckled with dirt but she knew she could use the excuse that she tripped and got lost in the dark garden. She smirked, after all who would question the honorable word of a lady?

ooooXXXXoooo

Silently she slipped down the hall towards the back stairs of the house. She had been right on the money that everyone had retired as soon as the family had returned home. As she passed each door in the hall she paused to listen just to be sure each occupant was sound asleep, she had to pity Jane for the loud snoring she could tell was coming from Samuel. Making sure her steps fell as lightly as they could she made her way down to the kitchen area. She hadn't been in this room before but it wasn't hard to spot the door on the far wall that lead to the backyard and out to the little vegetable garden that lay behind it.

She had discovered earlier that this garden was fenced off separate from the gardens the family used for recreation, so even if anyone was still awake and looking out of there windows on this side of the house they would not be able to see her. She had slipped off the evening gown, and now stood in a worn cotton day dress that she had found in the back of her wardrobe. Rogue could only be thankful for the warm night as she waited among the plants for someone she was not even sure was going to show up. After all she knew Rene and his sister were taking a huge risk in meeting with her, not to mention Rene had seemed none to happy with her when he found out just where she had been visiting.

Five minutes passed with her doing nothing more then listening to the sound of the insects buzzing in the night. Another ten brought the same results, maybe she was just wasting her time. She didn't know why she figured he would be waiting for her right when she had slipped out of the house, but she couldn't help but feel disappointment that he hadn't. Just as the distant chiming of one of the mantle clock inside announced that it was midnight, she heard a faint rustle coming from the garden to her left. Rogue could just make out Rene's shape coming towards her in the darkness. For a moment time seemed to stand still as she tried to read the expression on his face through the little moonlight filtering through the clouds, he didn't appear to be as angry as he had been earlier, in fact he looked down right intrigued.

"Well _cherie_, it seems _ma souer_ is quite takin' with y' and is demandin' Rene bring y' t' see her. Don' look like Rene can shake y' even when _moi_ tries and _moi_ ain' gonna argue with no determined _filles_. Plus gives _moi_ a chance t' get t' see more of y', which moi could never object to."

"Whatever Swamp Rat it's late and ah'm tired so lets get this show moving shall we?"

"As de _belle femme_ commands, de buggy be dis way," he replied making a wide mocking bow he gestured for her to lead the way. With one last glance toward the sleeping house Rogue marched towards the small iron gate that lead to the street behind the house. Rene followed close behind and after helping her into the two-wheeled buggy the two set off into the night.

A/N: Yeah chapter ten is done. Thank you to everyone who is hanging in there with me for this story. I have started a few others but this one is definitely my pride and joy, even though it is turning out to be way longer then I originally planned. In the next chapter will here a little of Rene and Olivia's back story and what exactly they want Rogue to be able to do for them. I hope everyone is in for the long haul cause I really don't want to rush this, though I really like the ending I have planned. Please reviews are welcome and much appreciated, they keep me going : )


	11. family history

If she didn't hate carriage rides before she sure did now. Her knuckles were even paler then usual from gripping the side of the buggy as her escort flew through the dark city streets. Rogue at first tried to hang her head over the side to distract her from the buildings that passed in front of her eyes in a blur, only to find that the rapid spinning of the wheels made her so dizzy she swore she discovered a few new colors. "_Ah swear ah'll kill him if we ever make it to where we're going alive" _she thought as they barely slid by another wagon.

"For someone who doesn't want ta get noticed ya sure are making it hard not ta," she hissed over the noise to her current source of annoyance.

The man in question was sitting beside her grinning like an idiot, his eyes flickering just briefly to meet with hers. He was actually enjoying this as much as a kid enjoys presents at Christmas. Was there ever a time when men didn't make complete fools of themselves over fast moving objects and driving like mad.

"Come on dere _cherie_, y' know y' lovin' every minute of dis," he said flashing her his most dazzling smile.

"_That's it ah might just kill him now,_" she grimaced.

It was then that they took a particularly sharp turn and Rogue found herself grabbing his arm for balance that she felt once again the confident air he had crack as he instinctively flinched away from her. No matter how well he hid it she knew he was terrified of even her slightest touch. She saw now that he was no longer grinning and was much more subdued. Was she this bad with her friends? She knew the answer was yes, she could see in her mind all the times she isolated herself to protect them. Understanding his feelings she returned her hands to holding onto the buggy. She wanted to show him he didn't have to worry about her.

The trip wasn't long from that point and within minutes they were stopping in the back of what looked like an abandoned merchant office. She could tell they were close to the docks because she could hear the lapping of the water coming from around the front of the building. The windows were boarded up and the gray shingles that made up the sides of the building were crumbling and falling off. She made out the vague outline of a door set over to one side, Rene gestured to it telling her to go on ahead as he went to tie the horse up somewhere along the side.

Rouge had to push a little to get the worn door to move but at least it didn't make to much noise. She stood in what could only be a dark hallway. From the minimal light that came in from outside she judged that it lead to more rooms while directly in front of her was the start of a set of stairs. Now naturally she would have made her way down the hall first but her eyes caught just the faintest flicker of light coming from what she assumed was a door at the top of the stairs. Lifting her skirts she very carefully made her way up, almost crawling since she could not find any type of support on the walls around her. As she got closer she could see the telltale flicker of firelight dancing from the crack along the floor and reaching up very slowly she felt for the knob making her way into the room beyond.

This room was a stark contrast to the building and the rooms downstairs. Though it was sparsely furnished: a couch, table and chairs as far as she could tell, the happily crackling fire and the dozen or so candles spread around gave it a welcome feel. A door opened slightly towards the back, and Rogue figured it led to what was being used as a bedroom. A few pictures lined the walls and she could see that someone had spread a faded yet still pretty rug along the wooden floors. Rogue guessed that someone was the woman currently occupying the chair closest to the fire.

"Good to see you made it here with no trouble Miss Devereux," Olivia greeted.

"It's just Annabelle if ya don't mind, Miss Laurent, unless ya prefer Olivia," she said taking a seat on the couch.

"Olivia is fine," she replied pausing as Rene entered the room taking in the two women the smirk returning to his face.

"Look _ma souer_ y' thought Rene never be able t' get a _fille_ into his bed, and _moi_ didn' even have t' ask dis one," he said gesturing to wear Rogue was seated on the couch.

Rogue blushed a bright scarlet as she got up and moved to sit next to Olivia at the table. The other woman shot Rene a look that Rogue new all to well having given it to Kurt a few times after he teleported into her room without warning.

"That wasn't very nice Rene," Olivia scolded her brother, "didn't I ever teach you any manners at all?"

"_Non_, y' did, just didn' stick Liv," Rene laughed as he threw himself down into the now vacated couch.

Rogue watched the two interact, her heart twisting at the thought of how much she missed her own furry blue brother. Olivia caught her reaction and misread its meaning.

"You must be wondering just how we could possibly be brother and sister?" she inquired softly.

Rogue at first shocked by the question since it hadn't really crossed her mind but she realized that in this time period a family such as theirs was not common. It was in thinking this that a new and more horrible thought entered her mind as she turned her face to look at the stunning woman in front of her. Before she had time to think the better of it or contemplate Rene's reaction the question came tumbling from her lips.

"Olivia you were not a slav…?"

She never got to finish the sentence as Rene bolted off the couch. His anger was apparent in the fury of his eyes. Rogue could understand his anger but secretly she was missing Remy and the way he could always seem to control his emotions now matter how upset he was. Rene appeared to run hot to cold at the slightest provocation.

"_Non_, never," he shouted, "_Ma souer_ never belonged t' no man and she never will. _Merde_ Anabelle, how could y' even ask dat?"

It was Olivia who raised a calming hand to her brother to stop his tirade, "Rene hush your mouth for one minute. The girl asked a perfectly natural question; in fact I would have been surprised had she not thought of that first. Now why don't you take yourself off downstairs until you can learn to calm down."

Rene looked like a child that had been caught back talking his mom. He walked over to the door, mumbled his apologies to the ladies before disappearing.

"You really must forgive him, he is very sensitive and protective of me. He tries to ignore the fact that most of the people of my color are first viewed as property before they are viewed as people. I know you were not asking the question to be hurtful, the horror I saw in your face when you were asking it told me it is not something you believe."

"Ah could never support that."

"That is a good thing to hear and I will explain that later. As to my brother and I we share the same father not the same mother. You see are father was a merchant by the name of Lucas Laurent. He traveled to many places along the Southern coast, selling to the wealthy cities that sprung up there. It was on one of these trips that he met my mother. Her name was Eliza and she belonged to one of the plantation owners around here. They fell in love and my father tried to buy her freedom from her master so they could be together, but the man refused. My father was forced to leave town because of the commotion the plantation owner caused over the affair, but he promised to come back. My mother was already pregnant with me by this time and she had no choice but to stay put. She managed to hide the pregnancy from her master until I was born but once he found out he sold her. She was to broken hearted that my father hadn't returned and weak from my birth she didn't fight it. Before she taken though she gave me to one of her relatives who was planning on running away with his family. Perhaps you have noticed that I don't talk like a Southerner."

Rogue nodded her head that she did in fact notice; she was to wrapped up in the heart-wrenching story to speak.

"They did get away and made their way up North. It wasn't long though before they saw how difficult it was going to be to make it the rest of the way to Canada with a small baby, so once they reached Boston they left me with a cousin who had been born a freedman and his family. They raised me and gave me a solid education that is rare for my people. While this was happening my father had come back to New Orleans to find my mother gone. He looked for her and found out she died of a fever not long after being sold. He found out somewhere about me and traced me to my family in Boston. He saw that they loved me and that I was being well cared for, so he decided it was for the best to leave. After a while he met and married Rene's mom, Colette. She gave birth to Rene but passed not long after. It was not until my father was on his deathbed that he told Rene about me. Rene was fourteen and alone in the world so instead of forgetting about me as most men in his position would have done, he found me. We've been together ever since, we're the only family the other has left, my foster family moved to Canada soon after I turned eighteen. It wasn't until Rene was seventeen that we decided to become conductors on the underground railroad."

"Ah can't believe you've gone through so much. Ah don't blame Rene for getting so mad at even the thought of it," Rogue said while trying to brush a few tears from her eyes.

"It hasn't been easy that much I can tell you," she gave a bittersweet smile, "Now I have a question for you. Just what is your connection to Colin Monroe? I assume you know him since you were invited to what we know was a private party at his home."

"Ah do know him and he's the main reason ah need your brothers help."

Both women turned at the sound of the door opening and a much calmer Rene resumed his seat on the couch. Rogue could tell form the suspicious look on his face that he had caught the tail end of their conversation. His gaze first shot to her before swinging towards his sister.

"Liv just what is it y' hopin' t' get from de fille?"

"Just information Rene, I think she can help us, but first I would like to know just why she needs our help in return." Olivia stated simply as both siblings stared at her.

"Colin Monroe is mah fiancé. The announcement was made earlier tonight," Rogue could not lift her head to catch Rene's eyes but she definitely couldn't miss the string of curses that left his lips. Olivia gave a nod of her head as if the information didn't surprise her.

"I take it that this is not something you want?" she asked.

"No ah don't. Ah might have at first," Rogue knew from Annabelle's family that the match had been wanted at one point, "but now ah no just what he is. He is forcing mah father's consent. He promises to ruin mah family if ah don't marry him. Ah wanted ta see if maybe since ah thought your brother was a smuggler he could find a way ta get me out of here without risking mah family."

For the first time Rogue found her gaze meeting Rene's. He had remained seated on the couch, after his first reaction he had gone totally silent. He didn't speak but Rogue saw the some fierce emotion burning in his eyes, making the little red flecks within them stand out form the chocolate brown in the fire light. She didn't know how to explain it, but in that moment with him staring at her like that Rogue could feel some invisible force reach out and connect between them. Somewhere in her mind she recognized this as the exact moment when Annabelle's life became undeniably tied to the life of the man sitting across from her, and it caused a shiver to shoot up Rogue's spine.

It was Olivia that broke the silence that had descended upon the room.

" I have an idea. Annabelle I believe we can help each other out," she said in a quiet contemplative voice, "It would require some risk are you willing?"

Rogue nodded.

"We need information about the Monroe plantation. We are becoming noticed here in town and we still have a few people we need to help from there. If you can remain close to Colin long enough to tell us when would be the best night to accomplish our task we will help you to leave. I take it this marriage contract can not be broken off by anyone, but if you vanish, for example appear to have been kidnapped, then your family can not be held responsible for it."

"Ah guess but won't they search for me?"

"Dey might chere, but no need t' worry bout dat. We been hunted before for what we do and no one been able t' track us yet," Rene said with a small smile.

"Do you know of anything that might help of the top of your head," Olivia inquired.

Rogue paused searching her mind for anything that might be of use. It took a minute but it finally came to her. "Ah do. In three weeks mah father will be holding a ball ta celebrate mah engagement. Since it will be at our house the Monroe plantation will be empty for the night. If ya want the best chance that would be it."

"Rene will be leaving tonight to get our current passengers to their next stop in Boston. Rene with the voyage and the need to restock supplies when will you be able to get back?"

Rene thought for a moment, doing the mental calculations in his head. "Rene will be back bout four days before the party."

"That gives us just enough time. Annabelle you will get all the information you can before that time that could help us. The night of the party we will help our passengers to freedom then I will send Rene to get you and you will sail with us to our next destination wherever it may be. Will you accept this?

Rogue saw very few choices before her, " Ah accept."

"Good," Olivia's wide smile lit up her face; "Now it is very late I think it is time my brother got you home. We will be very busy in the next few weeks."

Rene stood and made his way to the door saying he would get the buggy ready. One thought was still bothering Rogue as she made to follow him. Turning she looked once more at Olivia.

"Olivia why do you trust meh so much with all this? Ah know you said it before but ah don't think the reason ya gave meh is the only one."

Olivia let out a sigh as she faced the younger woman, "I trust you because of Rene." She saw the confusion dawn on the other girls face and continued quickly, " My brother is special, he does not think so but he is. Ever since his gift manifested itself he views himself as a monster, and I fear the reaction of others has only enhanced this notion."

Olivia unconsciously began to favor her right hand. Looking closer for the first time Rouge saw in the light from the fireplace the burn that covered the woman's hand.

"He did that?" she asked gesturing slightly with towards the hand with her finger. When Olivia nodded, Rogue could feel the tears prick at her eyes. "He hurt ya, is that why he is so afraid ta let anyone come near him?"

"Part of it," Olivia said her voice catching in her throat," but there was a different accident then this one that has left him even more scarred. I won't tell you for that is his secret to tell but needless to say it has left a mark. I understand he can not control his gift but others are not so tolerant, even if he has not touched them just witnessing what Rene can do has sent people running in terror, everyone but you. He told me how on the docks you didn't seem to judge him but rather you seemed to understand, that is why I trust you."

Walking over Rogue gave the woman a reassuring hug. She did understand more then Olivia would ever know. With more thoughts on her mind Rouge left after whispered goodbyes and made her way down the narrow staircase to where Rene waited. He stood still watching as she approached.

"Chere, are y' sure y' want t' do dis?" he shocked her with his question, "Y' know dis be dangerous and 't may not go as smoothly as ma souer makes 't sound."

Looking into his eyes Rogue knew it wasn't just the idea of her being in danger from others he feared. He was afraid of taking her with him; afraid he would hurt her too. She knew he needed something to show him she wasn't afraid, she trusted him. Slowly she put her hand on the collar of his coat. He filched ever so slightly his eyes never leaving hers as she lifted the fabric to his face. She could see the fear reflected in those brown eyes, god was this what her friends always saw in hers? Once the collar touched the skin of his cheek she tenderly rubbed it with her bare hand.

"Ah'm sure sugar."

oooXXXXoooo

She didn't remember the ride home or falling into the soft comfort of the bed. Her first thing to invade her memory was the sound of the bird on the balcony. After silently cursing the fact that she still wasn't home as had become her custom she swung her feet out bed and went over to the nightstand to wash her face. Taking a glace in the mirror she noticed that one of the French doors to the balcony was open, the curtains swaying gently in the breeze. Confused she made her way over to it, knowing that she had left them locked before going to the party the night before. At first nothing seemed amiss and she almost walked away before something on the ground caught her eye.

She bent and picked up the red rose that was resting on top of a pair of men's gloves. Rogue let out laugh tinged with sadness. For so long gloves were a symbol of prison to her, a reminder that she would always be alone, but these gloves she knew were something different. These gloves were a symbol of trust from a man who felt he didn't know how too. A man that sadly she would not be able to see for almost three weeks. Looking up at the bright sky she let a sad smile play at her lips before walking back inside and gently closing the door behind her.

**A/N: Another chapter done, I hope to move things just a bit quicker after this since I am not detailing a three week time period. The next chapter has her attempting to follow thru with her end of the bargain and also what happens if Colin catches her. Also Olivia sends a messenger to keep an eye on her. Stay with me guys I think I want somewhere between twenty and twenty –five chapters but I can't guarantee that since the characters appear to be running this show. Please review and hope this hold you over until I write again since I have put my other stories on hold to hopefully devote my time to this one. :) **


	12. Silk and Spying

A/N: Ok so I know it's been a long time since I added a new chapter and all I can say is I am so sorry. Got tied up in helping a best friend move away, the thrill of buying my first home and a few other distractions along with the holidays. Please hang in there I will finish this story, I swear it.

A disgruntled huff left Rogue's lips as she stared out at the garden from the library window. Her lips were turned down at the corners and her brows were knit together in the perfect image of frustrated concentration. It would seem that agreeing to help collect information for Olivia and actually accomplishing the task would be two very different things.

Four days now she had tried to visit Colin's home in order to snoop around, and every time she had been thwarted. The first couple times she had simply just said she was going to pay her fiancé a visit and tried to leave on her own. Each time though she had been stopped and given a lecture on how a proper lady did not just go pay calls on single men uninvited and unchaperoned, even if they were engaged to them. Rogue figured this was an easy enough problem to fix, she would simply write a note requesting an invitation and take Kathy with her. Turned out a lady didn't fish for an invitation either, plus everyone was busy planning for the engagement ball. She was out of simple options and it seemed she had no brilliant ideas in the works either, the whole thing was making her head hurt.

Her musings were broken by the sound of Kathy's giggles drifting from the other side of the garden. Rouge raised her head to look at the girl and the man who had become a recent distraction around the Devereux household. Kathy was smitten with him, while Rogue on the other hand knew whom he really was and had been trying for weeks to figure out what he was doing there.

The man had been hired as the new gardener, Rogue briefly remember Kathy going on about needing one. He was bent over the decorative shrubs, gently clipping them into perfect order. Rogue watched as Kathy rushed over with delicate clippings in her hands, asking shyly the man's opinion on where they should be placed. The man glanced around taking in the full scope of the garden before pointing in a direction and flashing a patient smile. It was apparently the smiles that were causing the giggles and a healthy blush to creep into the little brunettes cheeks. Looking back towards the shrubs Rogue thought she could detect a matching tint upon Pierre's cheeks. Well at least some people were having fun.

The soft click of the doorknob turning and the swish of fabric along the floor alerted her to Jane's presence in the room without even having to turn around.

"Annabelle," she said quietly, "I hope I'm not disturbing you but I needed to know if you picked out the colors yet for your dress? The seamstress sent a note today that we had to have the colors and fabrics picked out by today if her staff has any hope of getting the gowns made in time for the ball."

"Ah'm sorry Jane. Ah guess ah've just haven't had it on mah mind," Rogue answered. She didn't need Jane to know that what dress to wear was the least of her concerns right now.

"I have noticed you been distracted. If it helps any Kathy has not decided either. In fact Uncle has sent me to tell you that he would like you both to go to the seamstress and pick out which materials you'd like."

"Ah guess ah don't really have much of a choice do ah?" Rogue shrugged, at least it would get her out of the house for a while.

"Good," Jane said with a bright smile, "I'll go get Kathy."

She was almost to the door when she turned, "Uncle did want me to tell you that Krispin and Samuel had business to attend so he hoped it wouldn't bother you if he sent Pierre along to drive."

For the first time all day a grin spread across Rogue's face. Now she could at least find out what Pierre was doing here pretending to be their gardener.

"Tell mah father that ah think that will be just fine."

ooooXXXXoooo

Rogue would never again complain about shopping with Kitty.

Rogue felt as if she'd had every possible bolt of fabric in every possible shade pushed on her. What made it worse was with each new bolt came the unavoidable question of "Can't you just see yourself in this?" Rogue wanted to scream that all she saw was yards and yards of cloth, not imaginary dresses.

Luckily a bolt of emerald green silk had caught Rogue's eye and she thrust it into the waiting seamstress's hands with a hurried "This one." With her job done and Kathy distracted by the other attendants Rogue slipped outside to where Pierre waited with the carriage. She stopped short though when the only thing to greet her was an empty carriage tied to a hitching post. Pierre it seemed was nowhere to be found.

Resisting the urge to stomp her foot on the ground like an aggravated child Rogue quickly scanned the street, knowing if he was driving them he couldn't have gone far. Looking up the street she froze when she caught sight of Colin and a small gentleman leaving a store a few feet away. Rogue almost called out until she saw how deep in conversation they seemed to be. Glancing around to see if any of her party would notice her, she quickly set out to follow them.

It was a little difficult to slip through the crowded sidewalks but at least it wasn't hard to keep the two men in sight. They seemed in no hurry but it was obvious that they did not want to be overheard. When they reached a less crowed portion of sidewalk they paused. Rogue ducked into the nearest door front hoping she hadn't been spotted.

The men continued to talk, Rogue could just barely make out the conversation but it was enough to turn her blood cold.

"So there is a man I am told who has been assisting in stealing my property?" Colin voice said in a lazy drawl, "My I ask why he has not been apprehended?"

"Its hasn't been that easy to catch him sir, " the little man replied, " I have had my men stationed all around your property at various times and none of them have been able to catch a glimpse of his face. Norris and Jasper got close. Jasper can't remember a thing though after the knock on the head he got and Norris….well sir Norris hasn't been the same since they did whatever they did to his face."

"I don't care what did or did not happen to your lackeys Andrew," Colin voice began to rise in aggravation, " I hired you to stop this man from stealing what belongs to me. Now do you believe that this scoundrel will be returning to the area?"

"I have it on good authority sir that he will be, though no one knows for sure exactly when," Andrew replied, his voice shaky with nerves.

"Then I would suggest Andrew that you best better be ready for him when he comes. I am paying you to catch this man. I intend to have him stopped no matter what you have to do."

"Would you prefer him dead or alive?"

"I could care less one way or the other," Rogue visibly shivered at the cold note in Colin's voice, " Just make sure it is taken care of."

Rogue risked a glance around the corner. The two men shook hands and parted ways. The little man named Andrew took off into the crowd away from Rogue while Colin turn and began walking right in her direction. Rogue cursed herself for not having a better hiding spot. Figuring on making the most of the run in she tried desperately to calm the rapid beat of her heart and managed to have a radiant smile on her face just as Colin caught sight of her.

"Well, well, this day just keeps getting better and better," Colin stated, it was hard to miss the obvious sarcasm that dripped from his words, " And how is my little darlin' today."

Rogue fought the urge to flinch as he ran a finger down her cheek. Reminding herself of her mission she turned her smile even brighter as she purred, " Ah'm just fine sugah, but ah'm a bit disappointed ya haven't been to see me."

For a moment confusion crossed Colin's face, but it was only a moment. "I see you have finally come to terms with our approaching marriage?" he drawled.

Shrugging her shoulders and bating her eyelashes Rogue replied huskily, "Well it is quite obvious that there is nothing ah can do ta stop it, so ah figure ah might as well make the best of it." She allowed her lips to form a perfect pout, "After all Colin it doesn't have ta be all bad does it?"

"I knew you'd see sense eventually darlin'," Colin laughed, a cruel sound to Rogues ears, "And tell you what since you seem to be missing me so much why don't you bring that pack of idiots you call family to my home for dinner next week."

Rogue's fists balled up just itching to punch the smug smile right off his face, but she managed a half strangled giggle and a "It would be our pleasure." Rogue felt sick inside as she watched him walk away. She had to get to Olivia. They knew about Rene, were watching for him. He had been lucky to get away last time what if this next time he wasn't. She desperately made her way through the crowds, not stopping until she ran head first into Pierre.

"Are you alright Miss Devereux?" Pierre asked as he caught sight of the panic in Rogue's eyes.

"Pierre ah need ya ta take meh ta Olivia's right away."

Pierre face twisted in concern. "Is there something Miss Devereux that I should know about?"

There was no time to waste in explanations and the middle of the street was not the place for giving them. Rogue desperately threw a glance at the shop window where Kathy was still sorting through different colored silks.

"Look ah will go get mah sister and ah need ya ta be ready ta take meh ta Olivia's as soon as we get her back home. Do ya understand that?"

Pierre didn't feel he understood anything that was going on but he gave a brief nod of his head. Turning he began to get the horses ready as Rogue started for the door to the shop.

"Pierre," she said before disappearing inside, "Just understand for now that this is a matter of life or death."

**A/N: Ok so another chapter done. I have to admit this one was the hardest yet and I am still not completely satisfied with it. I hope to do better on the next one. Next chapter will have a scene I am excited about, since we don't know exactly what's going on in the present. Plus I hated sending him away so Rene will be back soon I promise. Please review and if there is anything wrong please blame it on typing at three in the morning on four hours sleep. :)**


	13. A Plan

A/N: This chapter and chapter 15 will be dedicated to "the-writing-vampire" your review gave me a new direction to go and even though it isn't exactly how you mentioned it I hope it is enough.

If Olivia was surprised at seeing Rogue and Pierre at her doorstep, she did not let it show. Instead she gracefully stepped aside to allow the two to enter, Pierre taking a seat on the couch and Rogue standing before the fireplace. Olivia let the door close with a soft click before joining Pierre, both of them turning their eyes in curiosity to the agitated woman standing before them.

Rogue focused her eyes directly on Olivia's before saying in as calm a voice as she could muster, "Olivia, Colin knows about Rene."

Olivia immediately stiffened while Pierre let out a curse under his breath. Both of them glanced towards each other before Olivia turned back to Rogue.

"How much does he know?"

"Enough. He doesn't know what he looks like but he knows what ya'll have been doing. He has even hired men ta stay on his property and try to catch ya." She looked at Pierre. "Those men that attacked us on the docks were some of the men hired."

"How would they know where to find Rene if they don't know what he looks like?" Olivia inquired her voice quiver slightly.

"I think I can answer that," returned Pierre, "For a while now Rene has suspected one of our own as a spy. There were only three of us that knew to meet at the docks that day Rene, me and…."

"That man named Jaq," Rogue finished for him. Pierre nodded his head in affirmation. "Where is he now?"

"He sailed with Rene to Boston. He must be waiting there to report when Rene will be heading back to New Orleans. Rene sent a message to me by telegraph yesterday that he would be ready to sail in two days, therefore he would be back within the week if the weather is favorable."

"Is that why ya stayed here? Ta receive messages?" Rogue couldn't help but ask.

A small smile graced the side of Pierre's lips. "No," he said, "Rene didn't like to leave you alone. He doesn't trust that fiancé of yours. Plus he said you have the uncanniest knack for getting yourself into trouble. I can see his concerns were not unfounded."

Rogue resisted the urge to say something, " Be that as it may, Rene can not be allowed ta come back here. Colin has given his men leave to kill him if he is caught. He wants him stopped at any cost." She turned to Olivia for confirmation.

"I agree with Annabelle," Olivia said, "Pierre you must send a message to him to stay put. There is one problem though, we still have one more group of people we have promised to save."

All three looked at each other in silence. Rogue desperately ran through ideas in her head but nothing presented itself as a plausible solution. Then she remembered something Pierre had just said. "Pierre, you said that Jaq is with Rene in Boston, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well what if we help the last group escape ourselves. If Jaq is reporting to Colin's men that Rene is still in Boston they will not be ready to prevent us." Rogue could see Olivia's eye begin to brighten as she caught on to Rogue's train of thought.

Pierre sat thinking, running through the possible complications or benefits, "It could be done. Rene made friend with a fellow captain down at the docks who could help me sail our passengers at least far enough away from New Orleans. We would have to do it soon though…."

He was cut off as a scratching noise was heard from beyond the door. They all froze; their eyes fasten to the panel of wood. Rogue slipped silently towards it, her hand trembling as she reached to turn the knob. She saw Pierre give a slight shake of his head and she flung the door open. A small bundle fell into a heap at her feet, only to stretch out into the familiar shape of Logan.

"Hey Stripes," he grinned up at her.

"Logan what are ya doing here?"

"I got bored, so I followed you," he said glancing around at the others in the room. When his eyes fell on Olivia though he seemed to get a little nervous, shifting from one foot to the other. "You hadn't come to play with me in a while and I kinda…. wanted to make sure you were ok," he finished as manly as he could.

"Annabelle who is this darling little one?" Olivia laughed causing what Rogue could only call a blush to creep onto the little boy's cheeks.

"I'm Logan ma'am. I heard everything you guys were talking about and I want you to know that I can help. I'm staying at Mr. Monroe's place and I have seen those guys your talking about."

"Logan, Ah don't think that is such a good ide…" Rogue began but was stopped when Olivia put up her hand.

"I think I might just have a job this brave young man might be able to do that could help," She gently pulled Logan aside and bent down to whisper to him. Rogue smiled and walked over to Pierre.

"How soon should we do this?"

"I can have everything ready by the night after tomorrow."

"Do ya think it will work?"

"Olivia and I will work out the details. We have done this so many times it should be fine but nothing is guaranteed," he turned to look at Rogue, his eyes completely serious, " Miss Devereux are you sure you want to be involved in this. Olivia and I can probably manage it on our own, there is no need for you to risk anything."

"Ah'm sure," Rogue said stubbornly, "Why? Ya think ah can't handle it?"

Once again his lips quirked into a smile. "I have no doubt you can handle it, I also don't doubt I can stop you. You seem a rare lady Miss Devereux. I have to be sure though. I made a promise to my best friend that I would keep you out of danger, and here I've let you lead the charge."

Rogue couldn't help but feel touched at his and Rene's concern, "Ya just tell your friend ah can take care of mahself and he best better worry about himself right now." She didn't add to say how much she was missing him right now. How he was the only thing that felt familiar in this place.

"Olivia," Pierre called, "I better get Miss Devereux home. We have a lot to do in the next two days and I best get started."

"I agree," she gave Logan a small kiss on the cheek, "Now remember when I send you a note you be ready, ok."

Logan nodded enthusiastically and ran to join Rogue. After saying their good-byes Pierre helped Rogue into the carriage, Logan scrambling into the seat beside her. Rogue waited until they were moving before turning to Logan.

"So what is it Miss Olivia told you to do?"

"I get to create a distraction, she said the bigger the better."

"A distraction? What kind of distraction?" Rogue did not want him to get hurt, advanced healing factor or not.

" Oh no. I'm not giving that away, but trust me Stripes it will be something."

Rogue could only pray he was just exaggerating. They sat in silence, watching the streets slip by.

"Stripes, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Logan what is it?"

"Miss Olivia is one pretty lady," he said a big smile stretching across his face, "You think she likes me."

Rogue didn't know why but she had to suppress the urge to howl with laughter, she didn't want to hurt the little boy's feelings.

"Ya know something Logan, ah think she does. In fact I think if ya give it a few more years ya might have a very good shot with her."

Logan puffed up his chest and smiled with the all the assurance that only a boy with big ideas can have. Rogue smiled to herself. He didn't have to know he'd have to wait a hundred or so years before he actually got that chance.

**A/N: Ok so I know I promised a glimpse of the present in this but I decided to save it for the next chapter. So what will Logan's diversion be? Will the plan work? You'll just have to stay tuned. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer. : )**


	14. What dreams are made of

_She was home. She couldn't believe it but the proof was right in front of her face. Everywhere around her Rogue could see people in their Mardi Gras costumes. Across the street was a bar with some kind of sport playing. A group of girls next to her were busy text messaging friends. God how sad was it she was excited to see people texting. She was standing right in the middle of the street she had been with Remy. Rogue wanted to throw her head back and shout for joy. Up above her a drunken girl leaned over a balcony and carelessly tossed some beads in Rogues direction. Rogue was in such a good mood that she reached out to catch them; only to have them pass right through her outstretched fingers. _

_Rogue stared in horror at the beads lying on the ground. No, it couldn't be it would be too cruel. Lifting her eyes she took another look around. The figures around her looked real but on closer inspection she could see what she had missed before. Everything seemed hazy, almost like the colors of a pastel painting, colorful but not bright. The sounds around her were muffed and indistinct, like everyone was mumbling. Experimentally she reached out to the person in front of her. Her hands passed right through, feeling only a hint of heat like when a person passes a hand through the smoke of an extinguished candle. _

_Rogue had to fight back the scream building in her throat as she dropped to her knees. Where was she now? So lost in her own misery she did not notice the woman in front of her until a gentle hand brushed against her hair. Raising her eyes Rogue almost feel over backwards._

_The woman was young, not much older then Rogue herself. Her auburn hair had beautiful blond streaks mixed into it, falling softly around her rounded face. Her bright green eyes, more a brilliant jade then Rogue's striking emeralds, seemed tender with concern and understanding. Her white hoop skirt fell evenly to the ground. Her appearance was so close to Rogue's she could only be one person._

"_Annabelle?" Rogue could barely get the word out._

"_Yes," the woman replied in a gentle southern drawl, "You must be Rogue. It is nice to finally meet you, though I guess technically we are the same."_

"_How can ya be here? Ah don't understand," rogue felt she was stumbling over her on tongue, though to be fair it wasn't everyday you came face to face with who you supposedly were in the past. _

"_Don't be alarmed, I am just here to talk to you."_

"_Kinda late for that, don't ya think?"_

_Annabelle couldn't help but smile, "I know this whole thing has to be hard on you. I came to give you hope. You are so close to getting back to where you belong. You just have to hang in there a little longer."_

"_That is easy for ya ta say," Rogue spat, "Ah'm stuck living your life right now. For all ah know ah changing history. Ah already ran into someone Ah know here, granted he is a lot smaller."_

"_You must be talking about James," she laughed, "I always adored him, we became good friends over the years. As for changing the past, have you noticed at certain times you have found yourself going somewhere or doing something that you weren't really thinking about?"_

_Rogue nodded in agreement._

"_That is because that is were I went or what I did. I am still there just you are getting to see through my eyes is all."_

"_That may be but Ah don't want ta be seeing through your eyes, Ah want ta go home."_

"_I know you do. There is someone waiting for you." _

_Slowly she raised her hand to point over Rogues shoulder. Getting up Rogue turned around to see what she meant. A little ways up the street, through the shadows of the crowd Rogue could see the fortunetellers shop. There leaning up against the wall by the door was Remy, her Remy. He kept glancing down at his cell phone, obviously checking the time, before looking once again at the door. As Rogue watched he finally thrust the phone in his pocket, took a deep breath and charged into S'ayapo's. Rogue waited willing him to come back where she could see him. It didn't take as long as she thought, as he came flying back out into the street. He began scanning the crowd, his usually calm features contorted with concern. He turned as if someone was calling him and Rogue watched as Kitty and Piotr walked in his direction. Kitty was already in the middle of telling him something when he cut her off. Rogue felt like her ears would pop off the side of her head as she tried to hear. Remy seemed to be explaining something very quickly, pointing the pair back in the direction they had just come from. Kitty's face looked distressed as she and Piotr ran in that direction swallowed by the crowd. _

_With the couple out of sight Remy turned in Rogues direction and began making his way through the crowd towards her. _

_She open her mouth to call only to be stilled by Annabelle's soft hand._

"_He can't hear you, Rogue."_

_Rogue wanted in that moment to do nothing else but run to him. Find away to fix whatever was happening. She watched him walk closer and closer, willing him to see her. When he was just a few inches away Rogue couldn't stop herself, she reached out a hand desperately. "Remy" she whispered as the hand passed though his arm. _

_He turned back almost as if she had actually touched him. His looked like they were looking right at her but the confusion on his face let her know that he couldn't see her. _

"_Rogue?" he said, his voice unsteady. He reached out his hand towards her. _

Suddenly he seemed to grow dimmer as if disappearing into a mist. Rogue tried to keep her eyes glued to his face remembering every detail as it faded from sight.

Rogue's eyes flew open as she simultaneously shot up in the bed. Her head swiveled from left to right, finding only the now familiar sight of Annabelle's room. "_No"_ she thought desperately to herself. She had been so close to home, so close to him. Gathering her knees up to her chest Rogue couldn't hold back the tears as she sobbed endlessly into the night.

ooooXXXXoooo

_**Present….**_

Remy had felt like he had been waiting outside for hours, though it had really only been a forty minutes. What was keeping Rogue? She had said thirty minutes when she left him. He knew that sometimes people could get long readings but by now she should know that her future grandson's dog would get fleas. He had been lucky at the tables and was anxious to show her the gift he bought.

Again he looked at his cell phone. He had been right on time, where was she? Glancing again at the door Remy decided whether he liked it or not he was probably going to have to go in there and fetch her. He stuffed the phone back in his pocket and took a deep breath. _"Forgive moi, Tante. Remy is going in dere for a good cause and 'm promise he won't touch anything."_

Ducking into the small shop he was surprised by how empty it seemed. Dust everywhere and nobody at the counter towards the back.

"_Bonjour_," he called, "Rogue y' in dere _chere_? We really should get goin'."

The only thing that answered him was silence. Silently cursing himself he slipped through the door behind the counter and made his way to the back. He found himself in a room with nothing in it but an old woman sitting in a chair.

"Uhhhh…" he began uncertainly, "Remy sorry to bother y' ma'am but is dere a young _fille_ back here with white stripes in her hair?"

The woman looked up at him with tired white eyes that almost had Remy jumping back in shock.

"She came in here," the woman said in a steady voice, "but she left an hour ago. She didn't seem well."

Something in the woman's voice caught Remy as being not quite right, "Did she say where she was going?"

"No, she just stood up and walked out. You may want to go look for her."

Something wasn't right. It wasn't like Rogue to just leave, especially if she wasn't feeling well. Turning on his heels Remy ran back through the front of the shop. He had to find her. When he got to the street he looked in every direction but didn't see the distinct white streaks anywhere. Something was definitely wrong he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

"Like Remy," came Kitty's voice through the crowd, "You will never guess what happened. Logan like saw a girl with strawberry-blond streaked hair and totally kept telling Ororo that he knew that head from somewhere, and like Ororo totally got jealous and threatened to hit him with a lightning bolt and…."

She never got to finish as Remy stormed up to her and Piotr.

"Rogue's gone. She wandered off, someone said she didn' look well we have t' find her right now."

Kitty was startled by the intense look in his eyes and listened as he explain that she needed to go back and get the others. Kitty didn't hesitate as she grabbed Piotr arm and dragged him back through the crowds.

Remy couldn't wait for the others, he would start on his own. He began in the opposite direction, pushing drunken revelers out of his way. He reached a small beak in the crowd and plunged forward only to be stopped by what felt like a hand grab him. Pausing he thought he heard his name but it was very faint. Pivoting he stood staring at the spot behind him. He could have sworn he felt something. Suddenly his empathy seemed to pick up on something. He concentrated stretching it out towards the empty spot in front of him. He felt the familiar signature of Rogue's emotions but they weren't good. He felt sadness and desperation, but they seemed so faint almost like they were very very far away.

"Rogue?" he raised his hand almost expecting to touch her in the empty air. He felt the emotions spike just barely before they disappeared completely.

Now he was really worried and not ashamed to admit scared. He had only felt something like that once before when his brother Henri had been hurt on a job in Europe. When they found him he was barely clinging to life. He once again spun around and this time broke out in a desperate run.

"Hold on, Chere," he whispered to no one but himself, "'m coming, I'll find y'."

**A/N: Ok so that chapter was really intense for me to write. I hope it fits your expectations. I really liked this. Ok so now we know what is happening in the present and that Rogue can't mess up the past. There will be action in the next chapter and stay tuned because we still have a ball to attend. Please review, I live for them. : )**


	15. Night missions

A/N: First things first I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story, I am thrilled that you guys like how its going so far. This chapter was not originally in my plan for this story but I became inspired, Thank you once again to "the-writing-vampire".

Rogue felt a rush of exhilaration for the first time since she found herself stuck in the past. She was crouched just within the thick line of trees that surrounded the Monroe plantation, Olivia right beside her. Their eyes were fixed on the plain white shacks that sat some distance in front of them. As they watched one by one tiny lights appeared in the windows. From what Olivia told her there should be fourteen in total. Each house had been given instructions not to light their candle until every member inside was completely ready to go, there would be no time to waste. This was a mission; this was something Rogue had been trained for.

Rogue could feel the evening damp seeping through the fabric of her trousers. She had absolutely refused to try to pull this off in a dress, so instead she had relieved Krispin's wardrobe of a pair. She had also absconded with a linen shirt and a sturdy pair of boots. The last touches of her ensemble had come from Olivia. Rogue pulled the sides of one of Rene's cloaks tighter around her, taking comfort in the faint tobacco smell that rose form it. Reaching up she also made sure her hair was tucked up under one of his hats.

Across the field she could just make out a small figure waiting in the trees at the opposite side of the property. It looked like Logan was all ready to go.

"Olivia, just what did ya tell that boy ta do?" Rogue whispered after counting ten candles now lit.

"Oh, well you see my brother does bring in shipments from time to time of interesting items to try to sell so that we can fund our operations. I merely told our young friend over there exactly where some of these items were stored. I told him to get as many as he could and stash them as far away from where we would be hiding as possible. I instructed him to create a diversion with them as soon as he saw us approach the second house."

"Ok, but what did ya give him?"

Olivia merely smiled and pointed back towards the houses. Fourteen candles now burned brightly in the night. "I think you will just have to see." Pulling a dark lantern out from behind her she opened a shutter just enough to let a pinprick of light trickle out. Rogue understood that it was time to move. Olivia would stay in the woods to light the way; Rogue would go to the doors.

Silently she slipped from the cover of the trees. Her footsteps fell lightly on the soft ground and her breathing came out as barely a whisper. Her heart though felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. The first door came into view sooner then she had expected, raising her hand she tapped lightly. The candle immediately was snuffed out, as the door inched open. Four frightened but resigned faces met hers. Rogue smiled to reassure them, pointing to the small sliver of light that could be seen through the trees. Without a sound the two adults and two children slipped from the house, running towards the light, as Rogue moved on to the next door. It wasn't until the fifth door that she felt something was wrong. She couldn't place her finger on it and she was afraid to slow down.

She was almost to the last house when it registered. It was too quite. There was absolutely no noise coming from any direction. Where was the distraction? Rogue could sense a problem crawling up her spine. Forgetting to slink in the shadows she made a mad dash for the last house. Turning her head as she ran she could see Logan's hiding spot, with two very large men standing there and one small little figure sprawled on the ground. Rogue was almost to the door when the first set of hands grabbed her.

There was no time to think of a battle plan; Rogue was just going to have to pray that all those Danger Room sessions paid off. Pivoting on her left foot she swung her right fist into her attackers face. The crunching sound satisfied her that she had connected with the man's nose. Immediately his hands fell away. Once out of his grasp Rogue could see two heavyset guys and a single spindly guy coming towards her. Blessing her foresight to wear pants, Rogue took out one big guy with a roundhouse kick. One heavy guy grabbed her from behind lifting her into the air. Rogue used the momentum to send the scrawny guy in front of her sprawling to the ground. Twisting she managed to get her elbow into her captors face causing him to let out a howl. Rogue dropped lightly to the ground rolling into a crouch, with one swift move she kicked her former captors legs out form under him. He hit the ground with a hard thud, not moving. Scrawny had managed to pull himself to his feet and was heading towards her again.

"You're going to pay for that you bast…."

He never got to finish his threat as all of a sudden the ground and the sky lit up and exploded. Both Rogue and the man turned to see the source of the commotion. Across the field fireworks were flying in every conceivable direction as a small figure delivered a stunning blow to the head of one of the two men who had been standing there.

"That is for messing with my boy!" Rogue could just hear Marion Howlett yell over the explosions. As she hit the man again with what from a distance looked to be a large frying pan. This time the man had the common sense to go down as his companion already figured out.

Rogue didn't hesitate. She tapped the man in front of her. "Sorry Sugah," she sneered as she dealt him a killer right hook. The man sank to his knees before falling unconscious to the ground. Rogue flew to the last house, yelling for the terrified occupants to run to the woods. Rogue sent one salute over her shoulder to Marion, who was waving as she half helped and half held a groggy little boy. Rogue made a mad dash back to the cover of the trees. Olivia waited with their stunned passengers. One little girl broke away from her mother's grasp and wandered over to Rogue.

"Can you do that again?" she inquired with large brown eyes.

Laughing Rogue picked her up and following Olivia began to lead her passengers to the waiting wagon that would take them to the docks, and to a boat that would take them to freedom.

OoooXXXXoooo

They had just safely gotten everyone on board the ship Pierre had arranged, when Olivia turned to Rogue.

"I am afraid we must leave New Orleans now," she gestured over her shoulder to where Pierre stood by the ships rail, "We will not be able to return. My brother and I made a promise that if you helped us we would help you. You have done more then I ever could have expected you too Annabelle, I know I speak for both my brother and Pierre when I ask you to please come with us now."

Rogue didn't have to think, this would be perfect. Annabelle would be free. If nothing else Rogue could make sure that happened. Pulling her cloak around her she began to walk towards the gangplank where Olivia stood. At first it seemed easy but the closer she got her feet felt heavier and heavier. "_No_" she cried in her head "_it can't be possible. Annabelle please don't tell me that you didn't go." _She didn't have to hear an answer to know, since the closer she came to the boat the more she could feel something holding her back

She met Olivia's expectant face and forced herself to say, "Ah can't. Please don't ask meh why but Ah can't." she could see the other woman's face fall in disappointment. Pierre pushed off from the railing and disappeared into the belly of the ship.

"Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?" Rogue shook her head no. Holding back tears Olivia said quietly, "Then I guess this must be goodbye. I had such hopes for you and …. but never mind. Please know I wish you well my friend and I thank you for all the kindness you have shown to my brother and me, especially to Rene. Is there anything you would like me to tell him?"

rogue could not miss the small hopeful tone in Olivia's voice. Rogue wished she could give her something to hope for, but she couldn't it wasn't her choice it was Annabelle's.

Straightening her shoulders she said, "Tell him ah'm sorry." With that said Rogue turned and walked away.

**A/N: So that is the first time I have ever written a fight scene, I would like to state that I have never been in a fight before and the only ones I've ever witnessed have pretty much been over with a single punch so I didn't have a lot to go on. Trying to update quickly but will have a lot going on this week with getting my new home in order so hopefully I wont be gone to long if I am at all. : )**


	16. Double dealings

A mood descended on the Devereux household over the next few days. Where before the atmosphere had been at least bearable, if not calm, there now seemed to be nothing but a tense expectancy prevailing through the once happy home. There were those who at least thought they knew the cause behind this sudden shift and the rest could only guess. One thing was obvious, and that was that the mood was emanating from the two sisters of the Devereux mansion.

Kathy was always in a tense state of thought. She would jump at the slightest sounds or stumble on her words when caught off guard with a question. Anymore Jane could only find her drifting aimlessly along the paths in the garden, gently grazing the petals as she walked. Every once in a while she would demand Krispin take her into town. She would disappear into the telegraph office, only to reappear again to tell her annoyed brother to take her back home. Not even her father could get any answers from her when he commented on her behavior; she would merely shrug and disappear into the garden once more.

While Sam, Jane Krispin and Charles could at least try to make discussion with Kathy, they knew they would have no such luck with Annabelle. For days she had barricaded herself in her room, refusing contact with everyone. Her meals were sent up and back down barely eaten. Jane had to go to her dress fittings in town with Kathy because nothing would coax her from her room. Charles stood looking at that barricaded portal every night shaking his head; he blamed himself for this fate he could not save his daughter from.

As for Rogue the only thing that was running through her mind was: _Why?_ For days now the image of Olivia's disappointed face replayed over and over again in her head. Why had Annabelle stayed? She had been so close to the freedom she desired. It would have been so easy for her to walk up that gangplank and sail away from the cruel man that was waiting for her here. Rogue had convinced herself long ago that marriage to Colin could not have been how Annabelle's story ended. He would break her in body, mind and spirit with just as much regard, as he would give to breaking a stick. Rogue couldn't understand it, especially when a part of her knew that Annabelle wanted desperately to be with someone else.

Rogue let a small ghost of a smile touch her lips as she stood gazing at the street below her window. She had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but Annabelle had been. It wasn't hard to figure out once she sat down and thought about it, if she wasn't allowed to change the past then every move Annabelle made, she made because of Rene. So why not take the final move and run away?

Then there was Rogue's own future to consider. She loved Remy. She could see that now as clearly as if it had been written on a wall. At first she had thought that was the lesson, the knowledge that would get her back home. She desperately closed her eyes, focusing on every detail of Remy's face, willing herself home. It hadn't worked though; she had opened her eyes and still found herself stuck. So for days she had stayed in this room letting life go on around her. What would be happening at home? Would Remy find her lifeless body somewhere along the alleys of New Orleans? He would never forgive himself, she knew and the people she had come to think of as family would be crushed. Her heart ached at the thought that she would never see any of them again.

So as day passed into day Rogue sat there. What was she supposed to do now?

ooooXXXXoooo

The answer came about five days after Olivia's departure. Rogue was awakened to a brisk rapping at her door. She rolled herself out from under the heavy comforter and padded across the cold wooden floor. For a moment she fumbled in the predawn darkness to get a grip on the brass key that unlocked the door. An already fully dressed Kathy stood waiting to greet her.

"Kathy what are ya doing waking meh up this early?" Rouge grumbled.

"It is my turn to go to the market with Sam, we have to get there early so we can make sure to get the freshest products. It really is imp…."

"Spare meh the speech on the importance of quality groceries," Rogue interrupted, "Ah would prefer ya tell meh why ah have ta be awake?"

"Well you haven't been out of your room for almost five days now."

"Ah am quite aware how long ah have been here. If your hoping ah'm going ta join ya this early in the morning ta shop ya out of your mind."

Kathy looked a little exasperated as she stared down her aggravating sister, "No I am not asking you to come, but a note arrived yesterday reminding us that we are expected at Colin's house tonight for dinner."

Rogue tried hard not to visibly flinch at the name. If she did Kathy did not seem to have noticed.

"Father asked me to tell you to be ready by this afternoon. I am only telling you this early because I might not be back until later and Jane is going to the dress shop to pick up the gowns, so no one would be here in enough time to warn you to be ready."

Rogue was about to shout out that she would not go anywhere near that man but felt her throat close up on the words. "_Damnit Annabelle" _ she thought harshly to herself. Well it looked like this was her next step in this nightmare. "I'll be ready on time don't worry about it." It really surprised her at times how calm she could sound when what she really wanted to punch a wall. Kathy was appeased though with her response and she skipped out of sight.

"Well this is going be one big hootenanny of fun ah can already tell," Rogue growled to herself as she slammed the door and twisted the key bitterly in the lock.

ooooXXXXoooo

That afternoon found Rogue squished into a carriage once again with Kathy and Jane making the same trip out of town that they had taken the day of the barbeque. Rogues pale purple skirt fought for dominance with Kathy's baby blue dress. At least rogue didn't feel as hot in this outfit, since instead of a heavy fabric the skirt was paired instead with a flowing white blouse top. Jane sat across form her in becoming sea green gingham. The conversation among the woman was stifled at best. Only Sam accompanied them, Charles and Krispin would be detained in town. Kathy seemed quite content to spend the ride contemplating her hands while Jane shot her glance from one young woman to the other. Rogue could tell she wanted to ask what was going on. Rogue instead turned her head and focused on the passing scenery, she could only pray this dinner didn't last to long.

Once they arrived the women automatically separated themselves from the men. Rogue followed Jane into a parlor over looking the woods. Marion was seated before the fireplace, Logan playing with his toy soldiers at her feet. Kathy went over to the piano and began to play while Jane stood to turn the pages for her. Rogue walked over and seated herself across from Marion.

"Annabelle, I must say it is a pleasure to see you again," Marion said her face breaking into a wide smile.

"Ah feel the same Marion, Ah would like ta thank ya for the help ya gave meh on that small matter the other night."

"That," Marion laughed, "My dear I haven't had so much fun in years, plus no body lays a hand on my son and gets away with it."

Logan looked up from his toys, "I didn't have fun," he growled, "I missed the whole thing."

"I know honey," his mother spoke gently, "but don't worry I am sure you'll get into enough fights when your older. Knowing you I expect there will be a lot more fights. So please tell me Annabelle did everything turn out alright, I must admit I didn't expect to see you back here so soon after some of the things James has told me."

Rogue looked at the knowing light in the woman's eyes, the tell tale glint that said she knew Annabelle shouldn't be here. Rogue sighed, "Things went fine but ah still had things to look after here," she replied glancing over her shoulder at her cousin and sister. Marion nodded in understanding but Rogue couldn't help the emotion that was fighting its way back up. She could fell the sting of tears just behind her eyes, so rising swiftly she begged the others to excuse her for just a moment and disappeared through a door across the room.

Rogue had thought it lead back into the hallway but instead found herself in a library. Dusty books lined the shelves and papers lay everywhere on the large desk in the center of the room. Rogue felt her curiosity peak and wiping the last of the moisture from her eyes made her way over to the desk. At first she merely shifted the papers around, glancing at their contents. They were mostly the usual things she suspected a plantation owner would need records of inventories, going crop rates and planting layouts. She was about to leave when one sheet caught her eye. It said "Devereux Shipping" and was lying with a large stack of others with similar headings. Rogue recalled Charles saying how Colin was to maintain the business until their marriage. She began scanning the papers, her blood boiling with every line. He was selling off her fathers company. Little bits here and there, but enough that by the time of their wedding there would be no company left to hand over to her brother.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Rogue froze in her position behind the desk. Raising her eyes from the papers, she met those of a very angry Colin standing in the doorway. Something in his eyes caused Rogue to back up, she felt like a person trapped buy a wolf. She couldn't fight him here, the skirt hampered her movablitily. She knew enough form training though that she couldn't let him see her fear. Rogue lifted her chin in the air and glared defiantly at him.

"How long have ya been lying to my family Colin?"

"Long enough, Honey. I told you they are a bunch of idiots right."

"Why. Was this all ta make sure Ah married ya?"

Colin let out a laugh, a cruel evil sound, "You think this is still all about you. Poor sweet naïve Annabelle, you were only a perk. Your father owns half of the best shipping in New Orleans, pity he didn't know how to manage it. I used you to get my hands on the rights, I have been selling contracts to some of the wealthiest shippers in the South, men who appreciate the value. You are going to be just a trophy, a pretty, well bred lady to sit at my table and bear me children, that is your only use."

"Ah don't think so. Ah do believe our marriage contracts hinge on your keeping the company for mah brother, which ya haven't. Ah would think a court would consider those papers ya signed with my father null and void, seeing as how ya didn't keep your end of the bargain. Ah also think that they will find compensation a factor too."

Rogue took pleasure in the brief look of fear that crossed Colin's face. Ever word she said was true. He would be ruined, everything he had built destroyed. Rogue wanted to laugh at his helplessness. So busy was she reeling in her triumph that she didn't notice as a dark cloud that descended on Colin's handsome features. Colin had her pinned up against a wall before she even knew what was happening. He pinned her hands up above her head and dealt her a dizzying blow with the back of his hand. Rogue felt the room spin around her as she tried to regain her focus. She could feel Colin's hand at the neck of her gown as his breath whispered harshly in her ear.

"There is more then one way to make sure you marry me darling," he almost hissed as Rogue heard the rip of fabric. Coming to her senses she kicked out, not caring if the skirt hindered her progress. She tried to scream but Colin sent a fist to her stomach causing her breath to go out in a silent gasp. Rogue tried to fight but between her nausea from the punch and the force of the blow she knew it would be a losing battle. _"This can't be happening"_ she wanted to cry.

Rogue closed her eyes tight waiting for the sound of more rips and worse when the sound of pottery crashing caught her attention. Her eye flew open in enough time to watch as Colin slumped to the floor among the remains of what had once been a heavy vase. Kathy stood above him like a small avenging angel, hate written plainly on her face.

"Take that you Cad. How dare you touch my sister," she snapped at the unconscious figure on the floor. Turning her gaze up to Annabelle she grabbed her hand leading her quickly through the halls to the front.

"I already told Jane to tell Sam I wasn't feeling well and to bring the carriage around, Marion is distracting her husband. Don't worry Annabelle it will be ok."

Rogue had never felt so proud or grateful to anyone person in her life as she let herself be dragged by the small figure in front of her. "What are we going ta do now?"

"I don't know," Kathy said, lowering her voice as they approached Jane, "but one things for sure we will figure something out cause you are not marring him."

With that both girls ascended the carriage and held each other as it quickly made its way back home.

A/N: Ok so that part was not pleasant to write, but I really don't like Colin. So now Rogue knows the truth about his dealings and Kathy knows the truth about Colin, how are they getting out of this one? Next chapter though we will be checking in again with the present. :)


	17. Scared

_**Present:**_

He was not going to admit that he was scared. If he admitted that then he would start to panic and Remy Lebeau never panicked. He gladly would own up to frustration, he had already been all over the immediate area around the street where Rogue vanished. Remy would not hesitate to say he was worried, due to the fact that nobody he questioned remembered seeing a girl fitting Rogue's description, but scared was an emotion he could not afford to feel at this moment.

He found himself making his was up another street, eagerly scanning the crowd. He knew Rogue had a mask on but her hair would give her away in an instant. Try as he might though he spotted no familiar head making its way through the mass of people. He ground his teeth together trying to keep himself in check.

Just as he was passing a small side street, Remy could hear a noise coming from among one of the various pockets of his coat.

"_If it wasn't for guys like you there wouldn't be songs like this"_

The Carrie Underwood song blared louder as he pulled his cell phone out. He was going to kill Kurt for messing with his ring-tones again. For one brief moment though he secretly hoped it was Rogue but the glowing screen showed "_Chaton_" Flipping it open he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Oui Chaton, did y' find her?"

"No Remy we like have had no sign of her."

"What about de others? Did y' find dem and let dem know what's goin' on?"

"We found them. There is a slight problem though?"

"Come on Chaton, if Wolvie knows Rogue is missin' it only be a little while before he sniff her out, non?"

"Well you see that is the problem," Remy did not like the tremble he could detect in Kitty's voice as she continued, "Well like you see Logan was convinced he recognized that girl with the striped hair and like it turned out she was just some collage girl from California but it like got Storm all upset. She was like totally jealous that Logan was going on and on about it and like she kinda hit Logan with a really big lighting bolt. I guess Mr. Logan has to be like the best lightning rod since Ben Franklins kite because…"

Remy took the opportunity when Kitty finally paused for breath to say, "Chaton, da point t' dis, _s'il vous plait_." He could feel that unnamed emotion start to creep up his spine.

"Well Logan is unconscious, he like will be for quite awhile according to the Professor. Like Kurt and Scott had to carry him back to the hotel, so they like can't help. Jean and the Professor are trying to distract the crowd into thinking it was a fireworks malfunction. Remy, I've been texting Rogue and trying to call for the past hour and nothing." Kitty's voice broke off on the last word into choking sobs. Remy was at a loss, that emotion he wouldn't name just seemed to get high settling in his stomach.

"Chat, if y' can hand de phone t' Piotr," he asked as calmly as he could. If Kitty was in this state the protective Russian would not be far away. He could hear the shuffle on the other end and a brief "Here" before his friends voice appeared on the line.

"Yes Comrade?" Piotr said.

"Petey is dere anythin' else y' can tell m'. Remy can' find any trace of Rogue on dis end."

"Kurt and Scott will help in the search as soon as they drop Logan off. I got a hold of them through Storm. Comrade I must warn you of something though, Jean tried to contact Rogue through her mind and she said she could find no trace of her. Both her and the Professor are combing the streets now, but Jean but both say they have nothing."

"What does dat mean Petey?" Remy felt his hands start to sweat, dreading the next words out of Piotr's mouth.

"Jean says she can not detect Rogue's mind anywhere, there is no activity. It is almost as if she is.."

"Don' say it, mon ami," Remy's voice was like ice over the phone, "don't y' dare even t'ink it."

Wisely the Russian refrained from whatever he had been about to say. After getting his assurance that everyone would be out looking, Remy hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket.

She was not gone, he would not allow himself to even for a second believe that was a possibility. Try as he might though, that fear had invaded his body. He could hear the doubts starting to float through his mind. If something happened to her he couldn't live with himself for letting her go in that shop alone. If someone had done something to her he would spend the rest of his life if he had to hunting them down.

Pushing his own thoughts aside, he set off in a new direction with a quicker pace. This new street was not as crowded as the others so he was able to take in more at once. The sight of a trench coat, moving along one of the sidewalks caught his attention. Of course, why hadn't he thought of this before, he could ask one of the Thief's Guild. It was common for them to be working the streets during Mardi Gras and if there was one thing they were good at besides stealing it was noticing and remembering everything around them. Even if this member had not seen Rogue he could let Remy know who had been working the street the shop had been on.

Silently he slipped through the few pedestrians, trying to keep the fast moving coat in sight. At first it had been easy but the closer Remy got the faster the man moved. Remy tried to call out but the man ignored him and kept walking. Remy didn't like the feeling he was getting about this as he stalked the man in front of him heading farther away from the noise of the celebration.

He didn't notice how far he had gone until he found himself on a road heading away from town. If he continued in this direction he would leave New Orleans completely and wind up out on the roads that led to old plantations. Rogue had only been miss at most two hours there was no way she could travel that far on foot through the streets of the city alone. He wanted to kick himself for following whoever he had been for so long and wasting time. In fact Remy couldn't even see the thief anymore, funny he had been right in front of him and Remy would have noticed any evasion maneuvers. Jean-Luc would hear about this but right now Rogue was more important.

Remy was about to turn around and make his way back towards the main part of the French Quarter when something on the ground caught his eye. Bending over he examined it then looked back at the road in front of him in shock. There laying in a nice pile as if they had been gently removed and discard were Rogue's gloves leading on the road out of town.

"Non," Remy mumble to himself. If somebody kidnapped her then of course they probably had a way to get her out of town quickly, but there was no way Rogue would have removed her gloves. He looked at the sad little objects on the ground, folded neatly together. A dangerous thought entered Remy's head. The old woman had said Rogue hadn't been feeling well, if she was losing control of her psyches again then she could use Jean's powers to levitate. In a sense she could fly. If she was out there with powers out of control with no gloves.

"Merde!" Remy cried. He saw a Harley parked a few feet away and jumped on it. He hot-wired it as quickly as his skills allowed and tore of down the road. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw a trench coat following along side. He was definitely scared now, this was all to weird.

"De next time she wants t' have her fortune read," Remy promised himself, "m' goin' t' buy her a Magic 8 ball like a normal person."

**A/N: Remy is hot on Rogue's trail now. Sorry this one was so short. Next chapter Kathy reveals her big plan and we go to a ball. :) By the way I do not own the Carrie Underwood song, don't know if I had to say that but I want to make sure. **


	18. Beautiful

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Fruitcase, thanks for the great advice on relief for writers block. **

Rogue just sat there, shifting uncomfortably on the bed, as two pairs of curious eyes stared at her. During the carriage ride home Kathy and Jane had said nothing about the hasty departure from Colin's house. As soon as they had made it safely back to the Devereux home, the two girls had quickly whisked Rogue up the stairs, bypassing any possible questions from the men in the family. So now here they were, sitting in complete silence, waiting for one of them to work up the courage to shatter the stillness.

"Annabelle, are you going to tell us what is going on or are we going to do this all damn day?" Kathy it seemed could endure her curiosity no longer.

"Kathy!" Jane let out a sharp gasp, "Hold your tongue."

Kathy did not even look ashamed at cursing, causing the corners of Rogue's mouth to twitch up at the corners slightly.

"After what I caught that cad trying to do to my sister, Jane, I really could care less what I say as long as I get some answers."

"But Kathy you are still a lady," Jane shot back.

"Enough already," Rogue could see if she didn't jump in soon this lecture could go on for a while, "Ah'l tell ya but only after ya sit back down and let me get it out with no interruptions. Got it?"

Kathy immediately plopped back down on the desk chair and Jane nodded her agreement. Taking one long deep breath Rogue told them everything from the beginning. She left out helping Rene and Olivia, she didn't want them knowing too much. Finally she ended with what she had discovered in the office and Colin's reaction. Both girls sat in shocked horror as her words sank in; their mouths perfect round "O's".

"You can't marry him," Jane was the first to speak.

"Nah, ya think?" Rogue let the sarcastic remark roll of her lips, "but what else am ah going ta do?"

"That is simple," said Kathy, "We will expose his lies at the ball. He has already broken his agreement with Father. I witnessed what he almost did to you. There will be a scandal of course but will just send you up North to Father's sister until it simmers down. Nothing could be easier."

Kathy was smiling like an idiot at what was probably a good spur of the moment plan. Rogue picked at the idea in her head and had to admit it did sound like it might just work. Unfortunately Jane was the one to bring up the practical issue that the plan faced.

"Where is your proof?" she said in a whisper.

"Proof?" the other two girls said at the same time.

"Yes, your proof. Did either of you grab the papers off of Colin's desk that prove he has broken his contract with Uncle Charles? We can't denounce him in public without proof that what we say is true, else we would just help him to win."

Rogue and Kathy exchanged looks that said she brought up a pretty darn good point. Neither had thought at the time to grab the papers before leaving.

"Well we will just help Annabelle disappear for a while, that could work right?"

As much as Rogue wanted to agree with that she felt a cold realization hit her.

"Ah can't leave. Colin has shown he can be a cruel and heartless man, do ya really think ah could just disappear. He was already desperate enough ta try ta force himself on meh rather then be found out, do ya ever think he would just forget and let meh go. Ah seriously doubt it. No he'll hunt meh down until he finds meh, don't ask meh how ah know but ah know he has people who would do it. He might even try something worse like come after ya, ah couldn't live with mahself if anything happened ta mah family because of meh. Ah have already gotten ya in enough trouble as it is."

Rogue felt heaviness in her heart as she said this. She saw now the path laid out in front of Annabelle, why she had stayed behind. She had done it to protect her family. Colin would never let someone humiliate him in the eyes of society, and if he could get her he would come after them. She knew she had tears welling up in her eyes, but she held them back. Annabelle had sacrificed herself, her chance at happiness, to save the people she loved. Rogue would have done the same, done anything to protect the X-Men who had become her family.

"Will ya both go now," she said sadly, crossing the room to open the door, "Ah think ah have a lot ta think about."

"But Annabelle," Kathy began to plead, "I am sure we can do some…"

"No," Rogue shook her head, "Don't ya see there is nothing we can do. Ah can't risk any of ya, ya mean ta much ta meh."

Kathy let her protests die and gave her sister a fierce hug before exiting into the hall. Jane came up slower, meeting Rogue's eyes. She didn't say anything but understanding flashed through her eyes. Rogue impulsively reached out and gave the other girl a hug, silently promising to give one to Jean if she ever saw her again. Once the two girls left, Rogue slid to the ground resting her hand on her knees. She could hear Kathy and Jane's voices drifting towards her through the wood.

Out in the hall, Jane took one last look at the closed door.

"We can't let her go through with this Kathy, we just can't. It will kill her."

"I know. I have one more idea. I know someone who may be able to help us, it is risky but it just might work. Are you willing to help?"

"Just tell me what to do."

ooooXXXXoooo

The night of the ball was beautiful. The weather was the perfect temperature and a slight breeze blew merrily through the city. Above in the night sky the stars were out in full force, twinkling like millions of tiny candle flames. Rogue however was blind to all of it.

She was standing in the middle of her room in a large towel, drying of from the bath she had. It had taken an hour to fill the small hipbath and the water had been unbearably hot at first. She was really missing indoor plumbing. She had scrubbed herself with the scratchy lye soap, then rubbed the magnolia-scented oil into her skin and through her hair. She had to wait for Kathy and Jane to help her dress since they had both insisted she not have a hired maid do it.

Tonight it would be all over. Tonight Annabelle would tie her future forever to that jerk Colin, and what about her? It appeared she would spend the rest of her life stuck in another woman's body, living someone else's nightmare of a life, and a century away from the people who made up her own.

"Well maybe she wound up killing him during the honeymoon," Rogue spat out as she stared out the window into the warm Louisiana night. Secretly she wondered what became of Rene. Would he continue his daring rescues? Would he meet some pretty Yankee girl and settle in Boston? Would he go his whole life not knowing that there was a woman trapped in a loveless marriage somewhere that loved him desperately. Rogue thought that would probably happen, but didn't have time to dwell as a sharp knock announced the girls' arrival .

Wisely they said nothing as Rogue let them in. Jane had a large bundle in her arms that could only have been Rogues ball gown. They helped Rogue into her undergarments, Rogue silently trying not to curse as they both worked to pull her corset ties tight. When she was in finally tied Kathy sat her down and began to curl her hair. Rogue watched as she brushed and curled the soft waves into intricate little ringlets, tucking some up and letting others fall. She also seemed to be putting some sort of powder on top of every strand of hair. Rogue just shrugged, must be something they did in this time.

While she was doing this Rogue allowed her attention to wander to there attire. Kathy was in a very becoming rose pink gown. Over the large skirt a lace overlay fell to the floor, allowing the pink to peek out from underneath. Her shoulders were covered in little pink cap sleeves with rosebuds decorating the bottoms. Her hair had been pulled into a bun with tiny ringlets falling from the bottom. She looked so sweet and innocent, Rogue couldn't help but wish Pierre could see her now.

Jane was dressed more sedate, since she was married. Her gown was a deep burgundy that set of the flame of her hair and made her eyes seem almost as green as Rogue's usually were. Her shoulders were bare but she had large puffed sleeves that reached to her elbows. When she moved Rogue could hear the velvet of her dress rustle softly across the floor.

When Kathy pronounced her hair finished Rogue stood in the middle of the room as Jane helped her into her hoopskirt. Then gently both girls lifted the dress over Rogue's head, and Rogue got a brief view of emerald silk. Kathy went about straightening the skirt as Jane began to do the tiny buttons in the back. When they were done they turned her to face the mirror.

"What do you think?" Kathy asked.

Rogue felt her breath catch at the vision before her in the mirror. Her gown had a tight fitting bodice with small scraps of fabric across her arms that left her pale shoulders bare. Her dress was a beautiful emerald green silk that draped softly to the floor. The front was parted to show a cream white petticoat that was embroidered with stunning gold ivy vines. Every way she turned they would catch the light and send tiny sparkles dancing around the room. Her hair was upswept from her face but was all delicate curls down her back. It was weird that her hair looked more one color in the light but for once Rogue felt truly beautiful.

"_Oh Remy,I wish ya could see ya chere now" _

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Oh, I almost forgot this," Jane said coming forward with something in her hand. Turning rogue around she helped to fasten a necklace around Rogue's neck. Looking in the mirror Rogue could see it was a pretty cameo pendant on an emerald strand of silk. Unlike most cameos rogue had ever seen this one was not a profile of a girl but of a sculpted rose.

"It's wonderful Jane. Thank ya but ya shouldn't have."

Jane smiled, "Don't worry I didn't."

Rogue didn't have time to ponder the statement as she saw Jane don a burgundy mask. She was confused.

"Kathy ah don't remember ya telling me this was a masquerade."

"Must have slipped my mind," Kathy shrugged as she too put on a pink half mask, "Here you better put this on we should be getting downstairs the ball is going to start soon."

Kathy pressed a mask into Rogue's hand then headed for the door with Jane. Rogue's heart gave a rapid leap as she glanced down at her mask. It was _her _mask, the one she had bought at the antiques store for Mardi Gras. She didn't know why but for the first time in a while she felt a small string of hope inside her, it had to mean something. Quickly she fastened it onto her face and swept towards the door as the first sounds of music began to drift up from below.

**A/N: Yay I got another chapter up. Had a really rough week a few weeks ago and it kicked all my writing idea out of my head, though at least I didn't go as long as before without updating. Going to be moving into my new home in a few weeks so trying very hard to get this story finished before then. I love the idea of masquerades so I could not resist having one. Will try to update soon. Thank you to everyone who likes this story, and reviews are always appreciated. : )**


	19. Can I have this dance?

**A/N: And now the moment I have been waiting to write since I started writing this story…. the Ball. **

Rogue was no stranger to the idea of a masked ball. She had always had a secret yearning to attend one someday. She would always go straight to Elizabeth and Darcy's dance on her "Pride and Prejudice" DVD. She would daydream about being Sarah in the white puffy dress in "Labyrinth". Nothing though could prepare her for the reality when she entered through the double doors of the ballroom.

Rogue had seen this room only once since she arrived, when she came across Jane planning the decorations. At the time it just looked like a pleasantly large room, with cream walls and polished cherry floors. Now candles were glittering in golden sconces, the large velvet curtains pulled back to let there lights reflect back into the room off the three sets of white French doors. Everywhere women stood in dazzling dresses of every conceivable cloth and color. Some were standing, chatting, while others sat of to the sides sweeping decorated fans to combat the heat of the room. Men in elegantly tailored suits moved among them, stopping briefly here or there to inquire if a lady needed any refreshment. In the corner Rogue noticed the younger men eying girls, presumably deciding whom they would give the first dance to. The musicians played soft music to slow to be meant for dancing. Even in the slight heat Rogue took a moment to enjoy the scent of the roses and other fragrant flowers that perfumed the room.

Looking around she quickly spotted Kathy on the other side of the room. Moving as swiftly but as gracefully as she could she made her way over to the younger girl.

"Kathy this place looks amazing."

"Doesn't it though. Jane did an excellent job. I can't wait until they open the doors though it is getting rather hot."

"Why aren't they open now?"

"Oh they won't be until the first two dances are over. Colin did not want anybody to miss him dancing them with you, it shows that you have accepted him as your intended, as if he hadn't already made a point of announcing it to the world," Kathy could barely contain her bitterness on the last few words, "We were just waiting for you to arrive so the ball could start."

"So why haven't they announced it yet? Ah'm sure more then one person saw meh walk in the room."

Rogue was caught by surprise at the mischievous grin that suddenly lit up Kathy's face, "Oh don't worry I am sure they will be starting soon I think Colin just spotted you."

Rogue immediately began to scan the crowd to locate Colin, ready to get this whole thing over with. He was on the opposite side of the ballroom his eyes fixed on someone in the crowd. Confused Rogue followed his gaze until they reached a slim woman who had just entered the room. She was dressed in a Ivory and gold gown, her slim waist accentuated by her large décolletage that even put Rogue to shame. Her face was hidden mostly by a golden mask the only thing visible were her red lips, similar in shape to her own she noticed but what really caught her attention was the woman's hair. It was hanging mostly loose around her face but with unmistakable blond and red streaks. She looked a lot like Rogue.

"Who is that?" Rogue asked Kathy, only to find the other girl had mysteriously disappeared in the crowd. As Rogue watched Colin took the woman's hand and led her to the center of the room. With a bow and a curtsy Colin raised his hand, signaling for the musicians to begin. With a slight sway they began to dance making one full sweep of the floor before other couples began to join in. Rogue stood in shock as Colin passed in front of her with not even a glance of recognition. She was so engrossed in this new scene that she did not hear someone approach behind her.

"Is dis dance taken, Mademoiselle?"

Rogue could feel her body freeze yet her heart seemed to want to beat into overdrive. Turning very slowly she found herself looking at an outstretched gloved hand. Following it up her eyes were met with the a pair of smirking lips and glowing chocolate eyes behind a black mask. Rene. But how? There was no reason for him to be here, in fact, it was dangerous for him to be here.

"Chere, Rene hate to point out," he whispered so the surrounding people couldn't hear, "but it might be a good choice if y' take m' hand."

Mentally shaking herself she allowed her hand to slip into his as he led her onto the dance floor. He swung her around to face him, resting his hand gently on the small of her back. He made the same swaying motion as Colin before he glided her around the floor. Rogue couldn't help but think this must be how flying felt. His face was smiling down at her and his hands were so warm.

"Ya so warm," she accidentally let slip, feeling him tense slightly beneath her hands.

"Is somet'ing happening?" his voice was low but she could detect the small trace of fear.

"No that is not what ah meant," she wanted to kick herself but she felt him relax, she needed to change the subject, "What are ya doing here? Do ya know what will happen if they catch ya?"

He shrugged, "Don't care. I made y' a promise and I intend t' keep it. Could stop t'inkin' 'bout y' chere. Been goin' crazy in Boston knowin' I left y' down here with the likes of 'm." He gestured over to where Colin was dancing. "When Pierre and Liv told me what y' did had t' come back for y'. By the way m' mothers necklace suits y'," he said smiling at the cameo tied around her neck.

"Ya mother's necklace?"

"Had t' make sure I could find y' in the crowd. Was goin' t' give it t' y' anyway but when de femmes came t' Rene with de plan t' get y' out off here and embarrass y' fiancé over dere, well decided it would be as good as any other time."

"Wait, what plan? How ya going ta sneak meh out of a room full of people?"

"Y'r lookin' at it," he once again signaled in Colin's direction.

Suddenly something in Rogue's mind clicked into place, "Rene who is that woman?"

"Dat chere be Ravon Dellacure, de best actress in Boston. It is said she can become just 'bout anyone and tonight she is y'. Y' see she owe Rene a favor and was only t' happy t' help. Everyone in here is watching her dance with y'r fiancé and I don' t'ink he wants t' let what he t'inks is y' get t' far away from 'm. After de next dance dey goin open the doors and we goin' slip out though de gardens. Y' cousin Jane told Rene dat at the end of de ball everyone goin' remove dere masks, imagine everyone's shock when Colin has been seen spending an entire evenin' in de company of another woman under his own fiancés house. When they start t' look for y' Jane goin' go into a story about how hurt y' were and how y' ran out of de party from embarrassment. Colin will have shamed y'r house and be disgraced in the eyes of all New Orleans society, y' chere will be able t' get y'r family out from under his thumb."

Rogue stared at him in stunned silence. She felt hope take fight within her, it was a perfect plan. She now understood why Kathy had powdered her hair and why the girls suddenly decided to have a masked ball.

"How did Kathy and Jane come ta ya though," was all she could think to ask.

"It would seem dat sister of y'rs has smitten m' best friend. She actually contacted Pierre. Since I had already made m' way back down here he sent me a message. By de way I fell should warn y' chere y'r sister about t' run away on a train at de end of de night, and I t'ink it safe t' say it be headin' t' Boston."

Rogue almost giggled, "Well ah guess ah can handle that. Ah think ah enjoy this next dance."

When the music finally came to an end Colin took a bold move and kissed the girl in his arms. Rene let out a small chuck and Rogue smiled, the man had just sealed his fate. Quickly Rene took her hand in his, leading her towards the now open doors. Then gardens were still silent since people were just starting to make their way towards them as the pair slipped through the darkness. They made their way to the small gate at the back that Rogue had snuck out before on a night not so long ago. A single horse buggy waited patiently tied on the other side. Rene lifted her into the seat before climbing up beside her. With a gentle click the horse set of into the night.

**A/N: Yay another chapter, I had to write this one while it was still fresh in my mind. Next chapter-do you really think I let it be that easy? Stay tuned. :) **


	20. Unexpected Events

It was amazing how still the city could seem to her after the noise and clamor of the ballroom. Nothing moved along the deserted streets the only sound the dull clop of the horse's hooves and the creak of the wheels axel. Rogue wished she could allow her body to relax but every muscle was tense, always waiting for something to stop them. A quick glance to her left assured her that Rene felt the same way.

"So ya say that mah sister is gonna be leaving on a train later," she inquired, trying to break the tension, "Then may ah ask how ah am leaving? Better yet just where am ah going?"

She saw the corner of his mouth flick upwards in a brief grin before he answered, "We chere are takin'm' boat. Y' cousin Jane made arrangements for y' t' stay with y' aunt up North for awhile, dat way when de old gossips down here catch wind dat y'r gone de goin' t'ink y' ran from embarrassment for what de homme did t' y'. Y' chere are goin' be the absolut' paragon of an injured woman." He really couldn't hold back the trace of amusement in his voice.

"What about ya? Are ya going ta go?"

Turning his head slightly he met her eyes, all amusement gone. "Rene he goin' go back t' Boston as soon as he makes sure y'r safe."

It wasn't until she heard him say his name that she realized he hadn't been talking in third person since he asked her to dance. She knew Remy always did that when he was talking to someone he really cared about. She didn't know why these Cajun men did this but she knew Rene was definitely hiding how he felt towards her.

"Why are ya leaving meh?" she hadn't meant to say it but it slipped out and apparently caught him off guard for he looked quickly away.

"Annabelle we both know 'm no good for y'. Y' a lady, y' were born and bred t' be. 'm nothing but de son of a merchant, I have not'ing t' give y', not'ing I could offer. I can' even give y' me. What kinda life would y' have with a man y' can't kiss or even hold in y'r arms. Y' be miserable, and I would hate myself for makin' y' so. Y' been all this poor man has thought 'bout for weeks, ever since dat moment on de docks, it has been not'ing but torture knowin' I can never touch y'. I want t' see y' happy, I want t' see y' with someone who can give y' everyt'ing I can'. Y' deserve it."

The silence fell between them after his confession. Rogue knew she had tears in her eyes but didn't even bother to wipe them away. Everything he said, everything he felt, she thought the same things. How many times had she said the same words to Remy when he demanded to know why they couldn't be together, why she wasn't even willing to give them a try. She could feel Annabelle's spirit in the back of her mind urging her, telling her the risk she had been willing to take. The risk Remy was always willing to take for her.

"Ah don't care," she said firmly.

"What are y' talkin' 'bout chere?"

"Ya heard meh Cajun, ah don't care. Ah don' want ya ta leave meh, ah don't want ya ta walk out of mah life."

"Chere y' don' know what y' sayin'."

"Ah know exactly what ah'm saying."

"Look chere," Rene said softly, "Y' really don't know. I can' risk hurtin' y'. I already have hurt people I care 'bout."

Rogue remembered what Olivia had told her so long ago about her accident. She had mentioned a second accident, but she refused to tell Rogue at the time what had happened. "_It is his secret to tell."_

"Olivia said there was an accident besides her own, what happened?"

"Y' don't want t' know chere."

"Ah said tell meh or so help meh ah will knock ya right out of this cart."

She was relieved to see the slight resigned grin hit his lips for a flashing second. "Y' a bossy fille aren' y'."

He turned his head to face the road in front of him. "When I was younger, after Olivia found me and took me into raise, I met a girl. Isabella was de most beautiful girl dis homme had ever seen at de time, with golden blond hair and de most belle blue eyes. Was no more den seventeen and thought dat I knew everyt'ing. Asked her t' marry me and she said yes. Went home t' tell Liv and she was t'rilled. Few days later felt really hot, at first thought I was sick. Liv got worried and went t' touch my forehead, but her hand began t' burn. She quickly put it in a jug of milk sittin' on de table but we were both horrified. I was horrified, so I ran, couldn' understand what was happen'. Isabella was on her way t' our house t' see me, she saw me running through de streets and tried t' stop me. Her tiny hands touched my face, and de burning began. I can never forget her screams." He paused his voice choked with emotion, "Almost killed her chere. She lived but she was never de same, de accident drove her into madness. Only Liv t'hinks 'm not a monster, though don' know why. Den dere is y' who is sittin' dere, knowin' what I am capable of, tellin' me y' don' care."

She felt all his sadness wash over her, "We can find a way. Don' ah get ta say what Ah can and can't handle. Don't ah get ta choose the man ah want whatever the risks. Don't ah get the choice."

"Non, we both know it can' be. Y' will go t' y' family and I? I will go away."

She opened her mouth to argue but the words die on her lips. Something was wrong, she felt it more then saw it. She swept her gaze along the empty street they were currently making their way down, scanning for any movement. One of the shadows detached itself from the building on her right a few yards away. Two more came from the right and three from out of nowhere. They arranged themselves across the road blocking their path. As they got closer she saw that the shadows were men and each man held a rifle. Rene Pulled on the reins causing the cart to come to a jerking halt.

"Stay close," he said.

"I would suggest you stop talking to my fiancé," a voice came from a street behind them.

Rogue spun around in her seat in enough time to watch Colin materialized on the road behind them, sitting astride a big black horse.

"Now Darling," he said, addressing himself to Rogue, "Did you really think I didn't suspect you would try something like this. Both of you out of the cart."

Rene got out and gentle helped Rogue to the ground. Colin circled, motioning for his men to move closer to the pair.

"Well and what have you got here Darling? I must say, I do believe this is the infamous Mr. Laurent. My associates were very kind to inform me when you arrived back in town. I do think you have been causing me a lot of trouble as of late."

Rogue could see Rene tense his hand gently starting to remove his glove behind his back. Unfortunately Colin caught the slight movement and before either had time to react one he motioned to one of the men stand around. The man grabbed Rogue by the arm and expertly twirled her so they were back to front. Rene started forward and Rogue struggled but both froze the second the man pressed a piece of cold steel to Rogues neck. She couldn't see the blade but from the look on Rene's face it was big enough to get a dirty job done.

"Now, now lets not try anything shall we. I have been told about your little gift and we wouldn't want anything to happen to this sweet woman do we. I do have a little surprise set up for you Laurent, do as I say and she doesn't get hurt."

Rene could do nothing but nod his head.

"Good now if you would just follow these gentlemen," two men stepped up and began leading Rene back to the cart. Once he was seated and the cart began to move slowly past, Colin addressed Rogue, "As for you Darling, Simms take her to my home, tie her up, and I will deal with her later."

Rogue was dragged towards a horse. Rene had heard Colin's threat and as the cart went by struck out. His hand came in contact with Colin's face. Colin screamed as his face burned. Rene struggled with the man next to him but lost his balance falling to the ground. The other men jumped into action knocking him to the ground while still others tried to help their employer. The man holding Rogue hefted her onto the horse, settling in the saddle behind her.

"You will pay you bastard, take care of him," Colin yelled through his agonizing screams," Get her out of here now."

Rogue fought but the horse took off. Her last view of the scene behind her was of unconscious Rene being lifted into the cart then spirited away, as a howling Colin shouted curses to the sky.

**A/N: Told you I couldn't make it easy. I thank all my reviewers this chapter is dedicated to all of you. I am thinking I have no more then six chapters left to write before this story is done, so almost there, It really feels good to be updating again. : )**


	21. A little help

**A/N: Hi everyone I know I was flying through the updates but got sidetracked the past few days with family stuff, became an aunt again for the 11****th**** time, YAY. Anyway to all my reviews I know how you feel about Colin, I hate him too, which is sad since I am the one writing what he does. **

Rogue's struggles against her abductor proved fruitless. She really couldn't understand how the man called Simms managed to keep her seated on a horse, a knife pressed to some part of her person and a horse under control, but he did. He rode straight to Colin's plantation, slowing down when they reached the back servants entrance. When he had dismounted, Rogue had made a desperate bid at freedom by jumping from the horse, but the skirts of her ball gown tripped her. Instead she was dragged inside, the knife once again at her throat, and directed up to one of the upstairs bedrooms.

This was where she now found herself, sitting tied to a chair in an empty bedroom. Her hands were bound behind her, with the rough fibers of rope cutting into the flesh of her wrists. Simms took no chances and had wrapped several lengths of rope around her waist, it was so tight Rogue could barely breathe. Finally to top of her humiliation a rag was fastened securely around her mouth, preventing any chance of screaming. It didn't matter how much she experimentally wiggled or squirmed the bonds held tight.

Sitting in the darkness she made the attempt to try to formulate a plan. She could hear the steady rhythm of Simms boots as they hit the boards outside the door. Colin it would seem had instructed the man to stay and guard her instead of joining in whatever he was doing to Rene.

Just thinking about Rene sent her heart beating rapidly through her chest. Where did they take him? What were they doing to him as she sat here? Rene had hurt Colin financial and to the best of Rogue's knowledge had now severely disfigured his face for life. Colin would not stop at just killing Rene now, he would make him suffer. She had to get out of here and find him.

In the silence she could hear a sound making it's way up the drive outside. Maybe this was Logan's parents coming back from the ball, she was sure she had seen them there hadn't she. As the sound grew closer she recognize the sound of hoof beats striking gravel, pulling to a stop in what had to be the front of the house. When she heard the front door open and footsteps coming up a set of stairs, she began to rock in her chair. It took a few tries but she managed to make a loud thunking noise with the motion, the only cry for help she had at her disposal. Both the footsteps in the hall and the ones on the stair halted for a moment before opening the door to her room.

"What do you think your doing making that racket?" Simms voice demanded. Rogue could only glare at him in response. Behind Simms another man made his way into the room and she was disappointed to see one of the other men from Colin's ambush party.

"Reckon she thought I'd come to help her," he drawled, "Missy, ain't no one going come running to help you."

Both men laughed as Rogue made a feeble lunge forward, almost upsetting her chair. When he had regained his composure the new arrival turned his attention back to Simms.

"Boss man said he needs some of that stuff from the shed out back but I can't lift it on my own."

Simms nodded then gestured to Rogue, " He going to be back here soon. Don't want to spend my whole night watching this woman."

"He's just up at Wildare, shouldn't be too much longer. I don't pity this one for what he got in store for her."

"How's that pretty face of his doing?"

"Not so pretty anymore, that piece of river trash really did a number on him. Still can't figure out how though," he said then gave Rogue a sickening smirk, "Don't worry though darling, looking at him is going to be the least of your problems. Now Simms come help me get this stuff strapped to the horse."

Both men left her then, shutting the door behind them. She waited until she was sure they had exited the house before frantically trying to loosen her bindings again. Her movements were to hurried though and the chair tipped dangerously and before she could force it to regain balance she sent herself crashing to the floor. Tears began to well in the corners of her eyes as she kept trying to work at the ropes from this even more difficult position. She was never going to escape. She didn't even hear the door opening again.

"Stripes?" a small sleepy voice finally registered.

Logan. She hadn't even thought he might be still at the plantation since kids were to young to attend the party. He was by her side in an instant ripping the gag from around her mouth.

"Logan, thank gawd you're here," she cried, "Do ya think ya could get meh out of these ropes?"

"Stripes what's going on? Why are you tied up?" he asked his little hands working desperately at the knots.

"It's a long story and ah don't have time ta tell it all, but do you remember Olivia's brother the man we met at the docks?" she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye, "Well sugah he is in trouble and ah got ta find him. They took him ta a place called Wildare, have ya heard of it."

"Wildare? Stripes that is nothing but an old run down plantation up the road from here. When my dad was thinking about buying it, that's why we came down here and why my dad was thinking about partnering up with Mr. Monroe. My dad decided last night he didn't want the property. My mom and him were going to the party tonight and we were going to leave tomorrow."

"Where is this place?"

"Just up the road to the north, about fifteen miles is what my dad said," Logan answered as together they got the last of the ropes to slip away from her hands.

"Listen Logan, there are two men downstairs that are going ta be back up here in a few minutes I need your help ta get rid of them so ah can leave."

"Just tell me what to do," he said as his little chest puffed out with pride.

As Rouge slipped from the last of the bonds she pointed him to a spot behind the door. Silently they slipped behind it and waited for the steps to come from below. After a few moments she could here the men climbing the stairs and their voices drifting through the hall.

Don't you think you should get, Clive," Simms voice inquired.

"I will just want to take one last look at the little lady. She sure is a pretty one, shame she can't stay that way."

Both men chuckled as they made there way into the room. There was a moment's hesitation as they gazed at the empty chair, and Rogue took that as her cue.

She sprang out from behind the door, landing a swift punch to the startled Simms stomach. He doubled over as Logan, still in his long nightshirt, tackled Clive around the knees causing the bigger man to come crashing to the floor. Simms recovered first and came at Rogue. Lifting her skirts she kicked him in the groin before sending a right hook square to his jaw. While Simms staggered she searched for a weapon and spotted the lone chair. She ran to grab it Simms lunging for her. With as much force as she could muster she brought the wood crashing down on the man head. He fell to the floor with a groan, not moving. Logan had already sent dozens of tiny punches to Clive, but was quickly getting overpowered. Rogue took one of the still intact chair legs and tossed it to the little boy. Catching it he use it as a bat, smacking the man in the head and putting him out for the count. Together they bound the two with rope and made there way downstairs.

Two horses sat tied to the post in the drive, one with two kegs tied to its sides labeled gunpowder. Rogue cut the straps causing the kegs to crash to the ground before leading the horse over to Logan.

"Logan ah need ya ta do something for meh. Take this horse and ride inta town. Go ta mah father's house and get help. Ah'm gonna ride ahead ta Wildare."

Quickly she lifted the boy onto the large horses back. Rogue went for the other horse, a light breeze catching her skirts made it hard to mount but she managed. Looking back at Logan she saw he had gone stiff atop his horse. His little nose was sniffing at the breeze like an animal on the hunt.

"Stripes you better hurry."

"What's wrong Logan?"

"Wildare is the only thing to the north of this place…" he paused unsure of how to continue.

"Logan what is it?"

"That breeze is blowing from the north and something up there is burning."

Rogue didn't wait any longer and spurred her horse down the long drive, praying she wouldn't be too late.

**A/N: Ok so I had to put in little Logan because I really like him. Plus this was for all of you who wanted Rogue to kick some butt. Don't worry Colin will get his I just sadly have not decided how yet but first you'll have to see if she gets to Rene in time, remember the past life might not end happily. Hope to get the next chapter up soon. :)**


	22. Burning

Her heart was somewhere in the vicinity of her throat as the horse tore down the long drive. Her hands were tight fists on the reins, her breathing coming in sharp gasps. She had never been good at actually riding on horse and she was terrified. Trying to remember anything from her brief riding lessons at the mansion she gave the reins a gentle tug to the right as the massive bay neared the road. To her relief the horse turned in the right direction, plunging them onto the dark byway.

Rogue could only guess at the landscape around her since no moonlight penetrated the cover of the trees above her. Logan had said that Wildare was to the north of Colin's plantation but she had no idea how far. She made attempts to look for breaks in the shadows, anything that would alert her to a drive or the entrance to a property but she saw nothing. Rogue dug her thighs into the side of the horse and pulled back causing the animal to shudder to an ungraceful stop. She knew time was of the essence but it would do her no good to keep galloping through the dark.

Rogue gently eased herself up in the saddle, trying to peer father down the twisting road. As she was looking she could feel her horse tense up beneath her. Looking down she noticed the animal pull its ears back as it stared forward. Acting on instinct she gave the horse a small kick, causing the animal to start, then move towards the side of the road. As the horse disappeared into the brush, Rogue could hear the faint sound of riders heading towards her. Pausing she listened as they rode by.

"That man back there is mad, I tell you," one man grumbled.

"I know but he pays as well as a sane one."

"Well I don't care how much he pays, nobody deserves what he is doing to that man back there."

"Lets just go find what happened to Clive and get that gunpowder."

Rogue could see them riding by from beneath the shelter of the trees. She waited until she could no longer hear the sound of their horses' hooves before venturing out on the road again. As much as she hated to she gave her mount a swift kick in the side causing it to take off once more into a mad gallop. If what the men said was true then she probably didn't have a lot of time to waste.

"Please," she prayed, "don't let me be to late."

She rounded a bend and up ahead she could make out a light glowing through the trees. What was worse was that, as she got closer to the gap in the trees she could smell the scent of wood burning.

It felt like forever but she found herself in the opening of a disheveled drive. Up ahead she could make out the shape of what once must have been a great mansion. Its hulking frame was gray against the shadows of the sky and forest. The windows across the front were broken, and the ivy covered columns now were nothing more then vine wrapped wrecks.

Silently she urged her horse forward, being careful to stay out of the light of the torches. A burning mass was over to the left side of the porch and Rogue felt a rush of relief when she made out the shape of the wagon. Two men, definitely drunk, were amusing themselves by watching the pile of wood burn.

Scanning the now smaller group of men in the yard, Rogue saw neither Rene nor Colin among them. Looking back at the house she could see a faint light moving around the ground floor. She was still skirting the edge of the lights when a scream pierced the air. Rogue froze, her horse shying away to the side. The men in the yard also stopped and gave their full attention to the front of the house. Rogue fought the pain welling up in her chest, that had been Rene screaming she just knew it, and it had been a scream of pure agony.

Another scream even more piercing then the first once again broke the silence. Rogue saw the men start to move uncomfortably now, shifting their gaze from the house to the waiting horses tied to the edge of the property.

"_Go,"_ she wanted to yell at them, if they left she would have a better chance at the house, but the men stood there ground. After agonizing minutes, a torch appeared in the front door. Colin stepped out of the darkness onto the porch, one man holding him steady while two cruel looking men followed behind. Rogue could see in the light from the torch that Colin's face was pale and one side heavily bandaged, blood seeping through the once white linen.

"Where the hell is Clive?" he demanded though Rogue could hear his voice was laced with pain. The man holding his arm handed him a small flask that Colin drank deeply from.

"Don't know, Sir," one of the men near the wagon answered, "Stokes and James just set off to find him, and they'll be back soon."

"Not good enough," Colin's harsh voice caused the man to cringe. He signaled to the two men behind him and each went down and lit a piece of wood from the burning wagon. Colin allowed the man at his elbow to help him down the steps and onto the back of his waiting horse.

"I guess I'll have to do without," he sneered, "but I guess its just as well since I wouldn't want my guest to die too quickly now would I?"

Handing his torch to the man who helped him, Colin rode by and grabbed another from the men at the wagon. Turning he once he surveyed his men giving them a signal with the nod of his head. Then to Rogue's horror he rode toward the front of the house and threw the torch inside. The men around him followed suit, and soon flames were licking at the sides of the worn out old building.

With a harsh laugh Colin faced his men, "Well that takes care of one problem and if you gentlemen would be so kind as to excuse me while I go and take care of another."

With that he rode off through the trees, passing only feet away from Rogue. His men mounted their horses and followed, some grinning and other shaking their head casting nervous looks at the house burning behind them.

Once Rogue saw the last one leave she flung herself from her horse. She had to act quickly; the dried wood of the old plantation would not last long. She began to run towards the porch, but her hoop tripped her. Frustrated she pulled up her skirt and ripped the ties causing the useless piece of clothing to fall to the ground. She lifted the heavy skirts and raced across the lawn to the front steps. Assessing the situation, as Logan had taught her, she figured she had fifteen minutes to get Rene out, maybe less. Somewhere her head screamed it was impossible that she didn't have enough time, but Rogue pushed the thought aside. Sprinting up the old steps she braced herself then charged through the doorway. Fifteen minutes was just going to have to be enough.

**A/N: Ok so we are getting close to the end. I am really, really, really trying to find time to write but I promise to be done with this story hopefully in the next few days and no longer then next week, Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome as always. Please keep them coming. : )**


	23. Rescue

The smoke was the first thing to assail her senses as Rogue made her way through the front door. Coughing, she lifted her head and tired to appraise her surrounding through the haze. She was standing in the middle of what once had been a large foyer. Doors branched off along the walls on both sides and a sweeping staircase lay directly in front of her. Which direction she pick? Rene could be anywhere within this place and she didn't have time to check every room. Glancing around she could already see the smoke getting thicker and tiny licks of orange flames beginning to eat at the wooden walls. She would just have to pick and pray that her guess was right.

Rogue decided to try the side to her left, which had four doors leading towards a narrow hall. Quickly she flung open the first door, calling into the darkness. Her eyes did a brief scan, finding nothing but an empty sitting room, the far walls of which were already in flames. She raced to the next one, once again coming up with no result. Her heartbeat was pounding loud in her ears, she couldn't risk being wrong, and time was already running out.

Coming to the third door she found it slightly ajar. Stepping inside Rogue was shocked to see this room already burning faster then the other parts of the house; the far wall was already in flames. This room had been set on fire before the other parts of the house and the reason why was lying unconscious in the middle of it. She ran and dropped down beside him.

"Rene," Rogue called, "Rene. Ya gotta wake up come on."

She began to reach out, but stopped when she saw exactly what Colin and his cronies had done. They had beaten him repeatedly, for his face and chest both bore the marks. Fresh blood was everywhere, seeping from beneath his prone form. They had taken his shirt and gloves, leaving his torso and arms bare. With sickening realization she saw that they had wanted to make sure no one could possibly help him, not without causing themselves to be burned by his powers. Wrapping her hand carefully in the folds of her skirt she tried as gently as she could to shake him awake.

"Swamp Rat if ya don't answer meh," she was to panicked to think of a good threat, "Dang it ya aint allowed ta die on meh."

She was choking on the smoke when she heard a faint reply.

"Annabelle?" he looked up, pain evident in his face.

"Thank Gawd. No time for talking sugah we got ta get out of here."

Rene's eyes widened in alarm as he took in the smoke floating around Rogue's head and the orange glow invading the room. With obvious great pain he began to lift himself, only to fall back to the floor.

"Do ya think if ah helped ya up ya can walk?"

"Chere, hate t' point out dat y' have no way of helpin' without touchin' me."

Rogue could hear the groans of the house as the fire consumed it. Soon they would die of smoke inhalation if they didn't get out of here soon. Suddenly an idea occurred to her, and she began to fiddle underneath her heavy skirt. Turning she saw Rene staring at her with interest.

"Not a good time chere, but de thought is appreciated."

From beneath the fabric she pulled out one of her large white linen petticoats and thrust it over his head. "Get ya mind out of the gutter for now Cajun. Let's get out of here."

Wrapped in the fabric she placed one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled him to his feet. They stumbled towards the door and out into the hall. Rogue looked desperately from side to side. Flames were everywhere now blocking there way out both the front and the back. The only place the fire had yet to consume was the stairs.

"Dat way, chere, it' de only way."

She didn't like the way this looked but she figured if they had any shot at all it was up. As fast as she could supporting his weight she began to navigate the stairs. They seemed solid enough, but with each hurried step they gave dangerous creaks and groans. She was almost to the top when she felt him tense. She didn't have time to react as she felt him push her forward to the top of the stairs just as the staircase gave a loud cracking groan. Pulling herself up she saw that it had caved in and Rene was barely hanging on to what was left of the top few steps a few feet away from her.

"Annabelle," he struggled to say, " find a way out. Get out of here don't worry 'bout me."

She looked down into his eyes. They were different, they were no longer the chocolate brown she was used to seeing, but the burning red-on-black she wanted so bad to see. It only lasted an instant, when she looked again they were brown, but that instant made her see everything. This man no matter what he was in this life was Remy. Their souls were one and the same, each part of the other. This was a man who would spend lifetimes protecting her and risking his life for her. A man that in her own time showed no fear at her mutation, was willing to face his own death just to hold her. She had given him nothing in return but fear and mistrust. In her mind she could see the cards in S'ayapo's, the Queen of Hearts, her card, and for the first time she remembered the last one turned, the King of Hearts, his.

She crawled to the edge of the staircase.

"Give meh ya hand," Rogue demanded, stretching her hand out to him.

"Non chere, y' know I can'. Now go while y' still can."

"For Gawd's sake, just trust meh. Reach up and take mah hand. Ya not gonna hurt meh and ah aint afraid of what ya can do, never have been. Please ya have ta trust meh."

She held out her hand, pleading with her eyes. She could see he was starting to slip, the steps giving out from under him. His eyes showed fear as he debated with himself. Slowly he began to hold his hand out, shaking as he reached it up to her. For once she had no such fear as she grasped it. For a moment she waited for the burn of his powers, but the only heat she felt was of his hand. With all her strength she pulled him up onto the landing. He simply stared at her the enormity of what had just happened sinking in.

"How did y'…." he began but his question was cut of by the crack of the floor below them. Together they looked around trying to find a way out. Rene's eyes landed on a large glass door at the end of the hall, leading to the outside. Without thought he grabbed Rogue's hand and tried to hurry her towards the door.

"What are we doing?"

"Chere, aint got much time t' explain but 'm hopin' dat's a balcony."

"Ok, and if it is then what?"

"T'hink it better if y' don' know."

His idea became all to clear as they got through the doors and the house began to rumble and shift beneath them.

"Hold on Annabelle," he called as he grasped her around the waist.

"Ya can't be serious if ya think…." But that was all she managed before the balcony began to fall in and with a strong painful leap Rene sent them sailing into the air over the side.

**A/N: Wasn't planning on stopping this chapter here but I think I am going to since it is two in the morning and I really should be sleeping. I won't leave you hanging to long though so don't' worry, and for all those who were curious Rogue will be heading home soon. : )**


	24. Surprise Help

A/N: Ok so I know I said I was going to try to finish this story last week, but I have discovered I was being irrationally optimistic. Turns out moving is not fun, nor is it very easy no matter how much stuff you have. First I have to give tons of thanks to UltimateGammy91 for catching the "skirt" mistake so I could fix it. Also to all of my reviewers both new and old thank you so much for your interest in my story.

For one breathless moment she was flying. She felt the rush of air past her ears and the delightful weightlessness that held her body suspended. She didn't see or hear the raging fire behind her, nor did she sense the ground below her. For one instant she felt utterly at peace.

A peace that was quickly shattered with the tightening of Rene's hand around her waist and the inevitable tug of gravity pulling her down. Her eyes widened as the air began to move faster around her, her throat suddenly to dry to scream. She could feel the silk of her skirt trailing up around her feet, almost as if it was desperately reaching for the tranquility of the sky.

"_Gawd, Ah'm gonna die." _That was the only thought that could pierce through the fog that had descended on her mind.

Almost with the grace of a dancer she sensed Rene shift beside her, moving in the air like he was part of it. She knew it was only brief seconds but this fall appeared to go on forever. She tired frantically to relax her body, preparing for the impact with the ground.

When she hit she was confused by the sensation, it felt hard but at the same time yielding. Somewhere she registered the sound of Rene groan as the air was knocked from his lungs. He had taken the brunt of the fall, forcing his body underneath hers. Together they rolled, the momentum from the drop propelling them. When his body stopped, she felt her own continue causing his already weak hands to lose their grasp. Rogue softly came to a stop a few feet away, her lungs trying with all their might to draw air.

For a moment Rogue simply laid there. Her mind was running in circles trying to sort out everything that had just happened. She moved slightly and experienced a sharp pain ripple through her body. Experimentally she moved her limbs pinpointing the pain in her ribs and foot. Gently she rolled onto her hands, keeping her muttered curses low, as she naturally assessed her damage. Looking down at her foot she winced at the angle it was tilted, defiantly broken. She dragged her eyes away and quickly searched the darkness for Rene.

He was laying face down in the grass, to far for her to reach out to him. She couldn't see his face, the flaming remains of the house casting his features in a shadowy haze. Watching she looked for the gently rise and fall of his back, hoping he was still breathing, but could detect nothing. His body was nothing but a still figure among the grass blades.

"Rene," she called, getting no response, "Rene."

She forced herself to begin to crawl forward, wincing as the pain in her ribs shot through her body.

"Listen here, Swamp Rat, don't ya dare die on meh. Not now not when we are so close," Rogue was fighting the tears that were filling her eyes, both from pain and agony. She was getting to him slowly, her limbs feeling like lead. She was about three feet away when a shot rang through the air and what could only be a bullet went whizzing past her ear.

Rogue froze, every muscle tensing with pain. From the house she could see a figure making its way towards her, a rifle hanging loosely in their hand.

"Annabelle, Annabelle, now what made me so sure I would find you here?"

Rogue snarled as the voice registered in her head and the familiar features of Colin flickered in the light. His face looked gruesome in the red and orange light, one side nothing but a mess of peeling away skin. She lifted her chin defiantly as he drew nearer.

"What no answer, cat got your tongue darling?"

"Don't call meh that ya conniving piece of gutter trash," Rogue spat at him.

"Oh someone is feisty, aren't they?" He paused right over the still form of Rene,.

"You must imagine my surprise _Dearest_," Colin made the endearment sound like a vile curse, "When I arrived at my home to find not my wayward fiancé but two unconscious men. I figured you had to have come after this piece of filth."

He punctuated his statement by delivering a sharp kick to Rene, causing a groan to escape the unconscious man. Rogue silently thanked god that he was still alive before returning her attention to the dangerous man in front of her.

"Stop it Colin, its meh ya want anyway."

"Your right," he began to advance towards her, "I am going to make you suffer for everything you put me through. If you hadn't been so willful I wouldn't have had to go to such lengths to break you."

Rogue watched him, preparing herself for a fight, when a movement caught her eye. Slowly and with great effort she saw Rene begin to try to rise from the ground. Turning her attention to Colin she saw he had recognized something going on behind him. Rogue felt her heart stop in that instant as she tired to get to her feet, but she was to late. Colin spun around to fast, raised his gun and sent one shot into the poor broken man's side. Rene jerked once, his body stunned by this new assault, before falling once more to the ground.

"NO!" Rogue screamed. Forgotten was her pain as she threw herself at Colin, struggling for the gun. She almost had it before he forced his elbow into her throbbing ribs. Rogue fell back onto the ground with a thud, her face looking up into the barrel of the gun.

"I am starting to realize you aren't worth this Annabelle. As for your lover over there I wouldn't be to torn up, It looks like you'll be joining him sooner then you thought."

Rogue watched as Colin's finger pulled back on the trigger. Her life was about to be cut short before it even really began. Annabelle would never get to be with the man she loved, and Rogue allowed herself to admit neither would she.

"_Ah am so sorry Remy," _she silently sent the message in her head, "_Ah am sorry Ah never let you in. Sorry Ah never got the chance ta show ya how much Ah cared for ya. If Ah had the chance Ah wouldn't spend the rest of mah life being afraid of getting hurt or hurting others. Ah'm sorry." _

Colin never got the chance to fire though. Rogue looked on in amazement as a small figure hurled itself into Colin's knees knocking him to the ground. The gun fell to the side as Logan pummeled the grown man with his tiny fists.

"How dare you hurt my friends," he snarled.

Colin was shocked but quickly recovered and reached out to grab the small boy by the neck. He was just about to squeeze when another shot cut through the silence causing Colin to fall with a scream, his hand clutching his side. Rogue looked up towards the house to see the shapes of group of men materialize out of the shadows, Logan's father at its head.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my boy again," his voice was as cold as ice.

"Annabelle, are you alright?" Rogue was surprised to see Krispin make his way through the crowd. He fell on his knees before her, trying to take in her injuries. Rogue could only stare at the body of the man laying just out of her reach, tears running down her face. She tired to move towards but could not force her body into any motion. It didn't take much for Krispin to put to and two together but he asked her what happened anyway. With as calm a voice as she could muster she told him everything Colin had done.

"Who are these men, Krispin?"

"These are my colleagues I guess you could say. Annabelle I haven't worked in the shipping offices for sometime now," his voice became very quiet, "I would like you to meet members of the Thiefs Guild of New Orleans, I have been in training with them for two years now."

Rogue's mouth fell open in shock as the men silently surrounded Colin, who lay moaning on the ground.

"I went and found my dad at the party," Logan said coming up beside her, "Your brother was there and he said he knew what to do. My dad insisted on following me, he isn't with them." Logan said this last part with a jerk of his thumb towards the strangers.

Standing Krispin made his way over to Logan's father. "Sir we have been waiting for the right time to deal with this man," he indicated Colin, "He has committed crimes against members of our organization and cheated us out of some things of immense value. Before I go I must be sure that what you have witnessed here will not be repeated since it may make things difficult for you."

Mr. Howlett silently took in Krispin's determined face, glanced at the poor lifeless man on the ground, growled at the other howling man before coming to rest on Rogue's torture face and his son's determined eyes.

With a shrug he addressed Krispin, "And what did happen here Sir? As far as I know I came after my son and stumbled on a burning building and a woman in need of assistance nothing more."

Krispin gave a understanding nod of his head before turning his attention to the other members of the Guild. With amazing swiftness they dragged Colin to his feet. Colin seemed to realize a little to late what they intended as the men began to direct him into the darkness of the surrounding woods.

"No you can't do this. I am an important person you can't do this," he panicked, "People will come looking for me."

One man chuckled, "Trust me son, ain't nobody gonna come lookin' for y' and if dey do ain't no way dey gonna find what's left of y'."

They listened as Colin's screams grew fainter. Krispin turn to his sister and gave her a small smile, "He won't bother our family again." He made sure Mr. Howlett would take care of her then with one last look over his shoulder disappeared into the direction of the woods.

When silence returned, Mr. Howlett gave Rogue his full attention.

"Miss I should be getting you back to your father, but with the circumstances being as they are," he swept his gazed to Rene, "I think I best better give you a minute first." He walked over and grabbed Logan's hand, steering the little boy away. Logan paused for a moment as they passed Rene, and Rogue could just see the tiny glisten of a tear in the young boys face before moving on.

Rogue sat stunned her eyes painfully glued to Rene's unmoving form. She could feel the tears again, a hopelessness in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes took him in, her eyes going from the scratched arms to the bloodstain on the side of his chest. As she stared she could almost convince herself that the red soaked garment was slightly moving. As her blurry vision focused on his back she could just make out the gently rise and fall.

With hope filling her, she began to crawl towards him, yelling for Mr. Howlett. The closer she got though the more her vision began to fade. What was wrong? She could feel the pain in her chest anymore, nor her foot. Was she more injured then she thought? She fought the dizzying sensation, forcing her body closer. She could now just barely make out his face through her haze. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear him. She reached out for him, her hand falling just short. With her vision fading faster she finally heard him whisper before the world disappeared from in front of her.

"Chere…"A/N: So I really don't know why I made Krispin part of the Thiefs Guild, call it a wild whim since I wanted a person of her family to help and I wanted him to come with some serious back up. Plus I wanted to take care of Colin without making any of the main people actually have to dirty their hands with killing him. If it was too much I do apologize but I did feel I didn't give Krispin enough of a chance to be tough. Please review I love hearing your feedback. : ) 


	25. Home

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to "Cate Is So Damn Awesome", I didn't make it quite like you asked but I hope it works. Plus want to say "YAY" that I hit 200+ reviews I never thought to make it that far, "rogueslove22" thanks for being lucky number 200. :)

"Chere…"

That single word felt like an echo through the hazy fog that was her mind. She knew she'd heard it before, but couldn't bring herself to remember where.

"_Chere…"_

There it was again, bouncing through her unconscious mind, though this time it sounded more desperate. She felt an unpleasant rolling sensation throughout her body, and her mind began to focus on the voice. Quickly her brain began to connect a series of hazy dots. It had to be Rene, he was hurt but he must be alright.

"_Rogue, please cherie, wake-up…"_

Rogue? Her mind grasped the use of her name and flew into overdrive. The voice had said Rogue, not Annabelle, which could only mean that it was Remy, not Rene, trying to bring her around. It was weird that she could almost feel herself fighting the battle towards consciousness, wanting only one thing to greet her. She finally felt her lids flutter and her eyes began to focus. The first sight to greet her was not the chocolate brown she had come to know, but a stunning pair of red-on-black orbs she had silently been praying for. They were staring down into hers with concern.

"Mon Dieu, y' almost gave dis Cajun a heart attack chere. Almost t'ought I lost y'," he said while her gently brushed a piece of white hair from her face.

"Remy is that really ya? I thought ah'd never see ya again" Rogue felt her insides were going to burst with happiness she rocketed herself up, throwing her arms around his neck. She would have enjoyed the hug more if a sharp pain hadn't pierced her chest, causing her to cry out. Carefully Remy reached up and disengaged her hands. He carefully forced her back down, worry etched in his face as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Slow down dere, chere, of course its me. Y' sure y' ok Roguey? I t'ink you must have hurt y'slef pretty badly in de fall y' took."

For the first time Rogue looked around at her surroundings. She was laying in a thick over grown patch of grass in the middle of what had to be a clearing in the woods. To her right the ground seemed to break away, forcing herself up a bit she was able to see the lip of a huge pit. Glancing down she saw her clothes were dirty and torn in quite a few places. She looked back over at Remy to see he was also dirty. His handsome face had a few light scratches, but what caught her eye was the large splotch of red seeping through his shirt on the side. For one panic stricken moment Rogue remembered Colin shooting Rene in almost the same place.

"Mah Gawd, Remy ya bleeding."

Looking down at his side he gave her a small smirk. "Calm down, it's nothin' but a bad scratch," he said pulling aside the fabric so she could see, "Remy t'ink he'll live. Must have got it when he climbed down dere t' get y'."

"Where exactly are we? What happened?" she knew what had happened to her but she had to know what had gone on in this time.

"Well Remy went t' play at de bar but came back in plenty of time t' meet y' at de fortune tellers. Waited outside for close t' twenty minute before I decided t' go in and drag y' out. By de way y' get t' explain t' m' Tante Mattie if word gets back t' her dat I went in dere. Anyway when I got in dere de old woman said y' had left a long time ago, said y' had looked sick when y' left. So I called de others and went searchin' de streets for y'."

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Well most of dem are still probably searchin' in town. We a bit outside de city here, chere. De rest be back at de hotel takin' care of Mr.-I-had-ta-make-de-one-woman-who-can-control-de-weather-jealous. I never would have found y' if I hadn' followed some weird homme. T'ought he was part of de guild at first but now not so sure. Followed him out here before he disappeared. I didn' see y' anywhere so was about t' turn back when I saw dis on the ground." He held up her mask, a bit dirty but otherwise unharmed. "Followed de old path t'rough de weeds here and came across dis old cellar, dere was a house that burnt down here years ago. Y' were laying at de bottom so I climbed down and got y' out. Remy t'inks y' at least twisted an ankle and probably bruised a few ribs with de fall, but at first t'ought it was much worse when y' wouldn' wake-up."

Rogue listened wide-eyed to his story. Her mind flashed back to the dream she had had while in Annabelle's time. He had gone all over the city looking for her, had been worried about her.

"Y' might need dese," he handed her gloves to her, "found dem on de street. Dey were de reason I followed de creepy homme in de first place."

Rogue took the gloves and placed them on her lap. She just stared at them, softly stroking the familiar fabric before looking back up. She remembered everything that had happened to her, all the things she'd seen but more importantly what she'd learned.

"Remy ah want ta try something. Do ya trust meh?"

"Of course, ma cherie."

Carefully Rogue sat up, wincing at the pain and faced him. Slowly she began to bring her bare hand up between them, moving it toward his face. She tried to ignore the lingering fear, telling herself this had to work, that all this could not have been for nothing. Remy watched, never flinching as her poisonous skin drew closer to him, the only sign of his confusion was the slight widening of his eyes,

"Chere, would just like t' take a moment t' point out dat Remy can' help y' get back t' de hotel if he is unconscious," he looked at her and his lips twitched into a smirk.

With that one comment all Rogue's fears disappeared as she smiled. He knew she was afraid of hurting him, and maybe he was afraid of hurting her, but he trusted her despite it. If she was fated to only be able to touch this one man in her lifetime, she would do so happily, because she knew she trusted him too.

Her hand finally reached his cheek. For a moment they both held their breaths, waiting for the familiar pull, which never came. With amazement Rogue ran her fingers along his jaw, relishing the feeling of his skin against hers. Her other hand found its way to his opposite cheek and for a second she merely looked into his eyes before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

It was everything she had hoped it would be. His lips were warm and tasting of spices she couldn't even begin to name. After his first shock wore off, he moved them against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. For a moment they just sat like that, letting the warm Louisiana breeze move around them, before Rogue finally pulled away.

Opening her eyes she waited for his reaction. His eyes seemed to burn brighter as he gazed at her.

"Chere, y' mind tellin' m' how y' did that?" he asked a little breathless.

"Sugah, ya gonna sit here and ask meh questions ah can't even begin ta answer or are ya gonna kiss meh again?"

Remy was not a man to have to be told anything twice. When they pulled apart a second time Remy took her face in his hands.

"Rogue got somethin' for y' with m' poker winnin's." he reached into his trench and pulled out a small rectangular box.

Opening the lid Rogue felt a catch in her throat. Inside, nestled on a small piece of cotton, sat a rose cameo on a delicate line of green silk. Rene's mother's necklace was in her hands, the one he had given to Annabelle on their last night together.

"Just saw it de window of one of de shops and it reminded m' of y'," Remy said.

"It's perfect Rems," she said as she fastened it around her neck.

He wrapped her hands in his raising her chin so he could meet her eyes.

"Je t'aime, Rogue, have for some time now and wanted t' show it."

Rogue smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, "Ya know what Sugah, ah'm pretty sure Ah love ya too."

**A/N: So yay, I got rogue back to her own time and her own man. I still have just one more chapter. Please review they keep me writing :) **


End file.
